The One Time Forgot
by DoctorDeadWizard
Summary: Before there was Rose, there was Isabelle. After many adventures, the Doctor forgot her entirely. But how? She continued to follow him for years hoping, one day, he would remember her. Includes mostly Nine with snippets of Ten and Eleven, eventually ending with Twelve. (Currently rewriting each chapter and new chapters will be added soon. I swear.)
1. The Lady, In The Garden, With A Bat

**Chapter 1 - The Lady, In The Garden, With A Bat**

The air was cold when a lone woman walked towards a brick semi detached house lining the lane with others that looked similar. Her breath was visible in the glow of the street lamps as she came to the door. A redeye flew overhead particularly low ready to land in the north part of the sky. She put the key into the lock then gazed up into blackness at the twinkling little dots and smiled. That night, there was a quarter moon. A yawn escaped her as she turned the key.

Locking the door behind her, she flicked a switch to illuminate the foyer and part the living room. A life of posters of extraterrestrial beings and spaceships danced across her walls. There was a map of the United Kingdom marked with little red dots. She placed her keys in a dish that looked remarkably like a flying saucer. A crocheted pillow of the head of a Grey alien sat in the corner of a faded pink brocade chair. Science and alien magazines were scattered over the top of a coffee table in front of a dark blue couch. She absentmindedly hung her coat on a rack by the door.

As she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, she took out her earrings. At the top of the steps there was a switch that she clicked off to extinguish the lights downstairs. In her bedroom on the right, just passed the bathroom, there was a canopy bed with heavy red curtains. Old portraits hung on the golden yellow walls like a museum. A tapestry with a red and gold background had an image of a castle within a circle. It hung between the two windows that faced the back garden. Against the closest wall, a maple wardrobe stood sentinel and a matching dresser beside it. Opening the door to the wardrobe, she slipped off her court shoes to stow them. Then she slipped out of her office attire and into a set of pink flannel pyjamas. She sighed heavily as she made her way into the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth, she turned down her bed and drew her window curtains closed. A few moments later she was tucked in and pulled the toggle on the lamp on her night stand.

The night was still and quiet on that frosty night. She closed her eyes. There was the sound of the tick-tock of a mantle clock that sat on top of the wardrobe. The woman began to drift off to sleep. She was just about to fall into complete slumber when there was a strange whooshing groan sort of sound echoing outside from the back garden. It was an eerie sound which made her sit up in bed. Immediately, she went to her window to peer out. A big blue box with a small white light on top had appeared towards the rear garden wall. The woman quickly slipped on a pair of trainers, then retrieved a cricket bat from beside her bed. All the lights in her house were off and would remain that way as she descended the stairs with the bat raised over her shoulder. After she hastily donned on her coat, she cautiously made her way through the kitchen to the door leading out into the garden. She took a deep breath before opening it.

There it stood, a big blue box with the words "Police Public Call Box" over the door. It looked nearly brand new, just needed a wash down. The door opened. With a gasp, she quickly hid behind a large tree in the middle of the garden keeping her back to it.

"This is not Mars," a male voice with a northern accent said as he stepped out of the box, then stopped. The woman's brow furrowed as she mouthed the word 'Mars.' "Ooh, new voice. At least it's not gravelly like the last one."

His foot falls rustled the grass beneath his feet as he came closer to the tree. The woman held her breath as he walked passed the tree without noticing her. He went to reach inside his black leather jacket. She took it upon herself to get the upper hand on her intruder. She rushed up behind him and clocked the man on the back of the head with her bat. He collapsed to the ground with a moan.

"Oh, dear," she said as she went over to him. Placing her fingers on his neck, she checked for a pulse. "Odd, but still alive," she muttered.

About half an hour later the man began to stir. The woman stood there with the cricket bat still over her shoulder ready to swing if there be a need. His eyes flickered open. He tried to move but noticed he was tied to the tree. The man struggled for a bit but it was of no use. He looked around and met her gaze.

"Oh, hello," he said. "Uh, could you untie me?"

"No," the woman said bluntly tightening her grip on the bat. "What are you doing in my garden?"

"Landing," the gent said.

"Landing what?" she questioned.

"That big blue box over there," he answered.

"I don't see a crane or a truck," she observed.

"I flew it in."

"Flew? It's not a ruddy plane. It's a wooden box. You can't fly that thing," she said. She was getting irritated. "Who are you then?"

"I'm the Doctor," he said. "I'd offer you my hand to shake but it's tied against the tree."

"Doctor who? You gotta last name?"

"Nope. Just the Doctor," he said with a grin.

"I see," she said as she narrowed her eyes. "Don't want to tell me your name because then I won't have anything to tell the police when I call them."

"You haven't, have you?" he asked nervously.

"No."

"Oh, good. Right. I take it you're the one who tied me to the tree and hit me on the back of the head. That hurt!"

"Sorry, but there is a stranger in my garden. What did you expect me to do? Invite you in for tea?" she said heatedly.

"No, but I'm not a stranger anymore. You know who I am now. So, how about untying me?"

"I _don't_ know who you are. I _don't_ know what you are doing here. And how did you get that box into my garden without a truck?" she said frantically.

"You know who I am. I told you, I'm the Doctor. I came here because I my box brought me here. Did you go into the box?"

"No, it's locked."

"Ah, but you tried. The key is in the inside pocket of my jacket. Go on," he said with a grin urging her to retrieve the key. She took a step away from him.

"I'm not getting the key. You might bite my ear off or something."

"Blimey, you do have an imagination, don't you?"

The woman stared at him with frightened eyes. As she watched him, his eyes scanned her. It made her feel uncomfortable, as if he was reading her. She observed his face as it softened from his crazed grin.

"Look, you don't have anything to fear. I won't hurt you. What's your name?" he said softly.

She hesitated for a moment as she stared into his eyes. They were big and blue. His hair was dark and cut extremely short. The Doctor's build was slim but muscular. A small smile tried to creep across her lips as she remembered the feel of his abs as she pressed him against the tree. Remembering she needed to be in control of this situation, she quickly shook her head and her smile faded. She eyed his black leather jacket, then she stared into his eyes again. He was smiling sweetly. The Doctor didn't appear threatening. He was calm, friendly even. Perhaps he wasn't as wicked as she made him to be.

"My name is Isabelle," she finally answered.

"Well, Isabelle, do you have a last name?" he asked.

She scrutinized him for a moment. "No last name unless you give me yours, Doctor, whoever you are."

"I told you, I'm the Doctor. That's it, no last name."

"Everyone has a last name."

"Not where I'm from."

"And where are you from?" she asked.

"Gallifrey."

"Is that an island in Scotland?"

"Ha!" he laughed.

"Oi! Just because I'm not proficient in all the islands doesn't mean you need to laugh about it," she scolded with a hand on her hip.

"Gallifrey is not in Scotland. It's a planet." The humour was no longer in his voice, but the smile remained as well as a twinkle in his eyes.

Isabelle stood up straight and rigid. Contempt seized her. Her nostrils flared and her lips disappeared into a rigid line. Now, he had crossed a line. Many she worked with made light of her love of outer space. She had learned to recognize someone who was joking about it.

"Did, did you say planet?" Isabelle pondered this new information. She pointed the cricket bat at him as she said, "Now, I know you are just playing with me. I'm calling the police." She turned and walked towards the house.

"No! Wait!" the Doctor yelled. "Please, don't phone them. Just get the key and look in the box."

"What kind of game are you playing at? Who sent you?" Isabelle questioned angrily as she spun around.

"No game. No one sent me," he responded.

Isabelle clenched her jaw then released it. She glared at him with uncertainty. There was something in his voice that told her he was telling the truth, but she didn't let her guard down. Slowly, she moved back towards him. The tension in her face eased somewhat. He sighed and started to smile again. She held the bat out in front of her until the tip of it rested on the centre of his chest. His smile faded.

"Don't try any funny stuff or I'll clock you again," she said. His Adam's apple rose and fell as he swallowed hard. The Doctor nodded. Carefully, she knelt down and reached into his pocket to dig out the key. It took her a moment. She grasped it quickly and withdrew her hand. A small silvery key sat in her palm.

"The bat wasn't necessary," he whispered to her.

"Wasn't it? You didn't do anything funny, did you?" she said as she stood up.

He snuffed out a chuckle and said, "Touché."

Backing away from him, she made her way to the blue box. She looked over her shoulder at him. He sat there looking around. Maybe she could trust him. The Doctor hadn't tried anything. There wasn't even a flinch of muscle as she searched for the key in his pocket. She still didn't understand why he was here and what was with this box he was so fond of her to see. Finally, she directed her attention to inserting the key into the door.

"Why are you so keen for me to look in the box?" she asked before turning the key.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," he replied.

"If this is some sort of prank, I'm going to beat the snot out of you to send a message to whomever sent you. I'm all for gags but when it comes to my love of outer space, you've stepped over the line, Mister." she said agitatedly. With the key pinched in her fingertips, she hesitated. The Doctor perked at her words.

"Love of outer space? Well, this just became more interesting," he muttered to himself. "And it's Doctor!" he shouted towards her.

"Whatever," she returned.

With a great big sigh, Isabelle turned the key slowly and then opened the door. She flinched, but nothing happened. Instead, there was a vast room within the small box. Her mouth fell open in awe. She stepped inside and put her hands out in front of her. When her hands did not come into contact with anything but air, she lowered them and stepped back out of the blue box. She closed the door behind her and stared at it. Then, slowly, as the idea hit her, a grin stretched across her face.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed as she turned around on the spot.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Isabelle ran towards the tree and stood in front of the Doctor. A smile stretched from ear to ear. He looked pleased to see her smiling. After laying the bat on the ground, she was straddling his legs, touching him all over.

"What are you doing?" he asked anxiously. Now, his muscles tensed.

"Looking for something," she said. "Aha!" She reached into the jacket pocket to produce a long metal object. "Metal? Usually they're made of wood," she said, then shrugged. "Can I have a go?"

He scrunched up his face. "No. Well, you could, if you knew how."

"Oh, I know how! They don't work as well for other people as they do for their owners," Isabelle said as she stood up. She pointed the long metal object in front of her.

"True," he responded but appeared to be uncertain about her.

"You didn't come through the chimney. So you must have . . . but that must have been tremendously difficult with the big blue box. Unless the box is a portkey," she rambled pacing about and swinging the metal object around as she surmised how he got there.

"It's called the Tardis," the Doctor said. He eyed the long metal object with unease as she swirled it around.

"Tardis? That was never mentioned." Her eyes were bright and twinkling with childlike wonder as she returned his gaze. "It's true. Isn't it? The Tardis, as you call it, has an extension charm on it. Doesn't it?" she surmised.

"A what?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, come on! Everything points to it! The larger on the inside Tardis. The wand. You popping out of no where! You're a wizard! It's true. It's all true!" she said clapping her hands together and bouncing on the balls of her toes in front of him excitedly. She stopped suddenly and knelt down beside him putting her face precariously close to his.

"Take me to it!" she said in a exuberant whisper.

"Take you to what?" he asked nervously.

"The castle!" she said gleefully knowing he was stalling.

"What castle?"

"Hogwarts!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I know! I'm not suppose to know about it, but it's all there in the books," Isabelle started rambling again as she stood up shifting back and forth on her feet. "Muggles aren't suppose to know. I think it is one of those things, if you don't want someone to know about it, you hide it in plain sight. That's why J.K. wrote the books, to put it in plain sight and call it fiction. But everything about you points to it being true, so it has to be. The extension charm, the wand, the . . . ." she trailed off seeing the expression on his face. She could see the vacancy in his eyes of incomprehension.

"But you must know about it. There are two movies and five books, going to be seven. It's all over the news and internet. Are you telling me you have never heard of Harry Potter?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"So, you're not a wizard?"

"Nope."

Isabelle stood still in front of him and allowed her shoulders to sag. She stared at him in bewilderment. There was that truthful gaze of his. If he wasn't a wizard, then who was he? Her brow gradually furrowed into anger again. Her mind was reverting back to the only other possibility, a prankster. Slowly, after pocketing the metal wand in her coat, she reached down to pick up her cricket bat.

"Then, who the hell are you?" she asked again raising her bat above her shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, I'm the Doctor," he said deliberately. "Isabelle, please, lower the weapon. I could explain so much more if you would just untie me."

"No, no. I will not untie you because if you're not a wizard, you flew in that," she said pointing her bat at the TARDIS, "and you mentioned a planet, then, you must be, what?"

"An alien!" he said.

Her face contorted into an odd expression that conveyed both uncertainty and positive awareness.

"Yes!" he said grinning.

"No! Aliens usually want to take over the world and kill off the human race," she said taking a step away from him.

"You watch too many movies," the Doctor said rolling his eyes again.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" she asked severely. She gripped the bat tightly.

"I don't know why I'm here, yet. I don't want anything. I was trying to visit Atlanna on Mars when I was pulled here instead," the Doctor explained.

"What's Atlanna?"

"It's not a what, it's a who. She's the high priestess on Mars and today is her birthday."

"You lie. There are no living things on Mars," she stated almost laughing.

"Yes, I do lie sometimes. Yes, there are living things on Mars," he said matter-of-factly. They stared at each other for a moment. She noticed his eyes lingering on the bat before returning her gaze. "Do you believe I'm an alien?"

"No. You look human."

"Do you believe the Tardis is bigger on the inside than on the outside?"

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "Possibly."

"Do you think there are aliens on Mars?"

She hesitated. "Um, I want to."

"What do you believe is in outer space?"

Isabelle stared at him a moment. She finally lowered her weapon letting it drop to the ground. Frustration lit up on her face.

Throwing her hands in the air, she said, "I don't know what to believe. I've read books, magazines, internet articles, seen television programmes on all sorts of things that are suppose to be real, and yet somewhere, someone, usually of higher authority, says it's not true. That's the sort of world I live in. I'm constantly looking for the truth, but I only find lies."

"Ah," he said.

"All I know, is that there is something out there and I plan to find out what. So don't lie to me about being alien. Don't lie to me about Mars. Just, don't lie!" she said with venom. "That's it! I'm done with this charade."

Isabelle went behind the tree and untied the ropes that held the Doctor. She let them drop once she was finished. Instead of getting up, she just sat on the cold ground leaning her back against the tree utterly irritated with the whole situation.

"Thanks," the Doctor said as he came to stand in front of her rubbing his wrists. He held out a hand to her.

"What are you doing? You are free to go. You can stop the prank now. Who set this up anyway? Was is Beth? No, I bet it was Steven. Well, you can tell Steven he better try harder next time. He didn't even go to lengths to have you dress up as a proper alien. Pathetic, really."

"I have a feeling I'm not finished here."

"You're finished here when you tell me the truth. Then, you can go back home to your wife and kids. I'll be having a few words with Steven tomorrow."

"Steven didn't send me. No one did," the Doctor said sincerely.

"Seriously, stop."

"I'm telling the truth. I am an alien."

"Get it through your thick skull. The joke is over! Good bye!" she said angrily. She folded her arms over her chest forcefully and scowled at his boots.

"Come on. I could do with a cup of tea," he said. The Doctor put his hand out for her to take.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm thirsty. I want a cup of tea."

"What?" Isabelle said looking up at him.

"Cup of tea," he said drawn out.

"Now?"

"Now," the Doctor said wiggling his fingers of his outstretched hand. She looked at it with intrigue.

"I suppose one cup of tea can't hurt and then you can go. I guess it's the least I can do to be hospitable," she said in a softer tone.

Isabelle took his hand. He pulled her up with ease. The Doctor walked towards the TARDIS.

"Where are you going? My kitchen's that way," she said pointing back towards her house.

"You still need convincing," he said walking through the doorway of the blue box leaving the door open.

"Seriously?" she mumbled standing by the tree.

She could see him become smaller as he approached the centre of the room inside the box. Befuddlement once again washed over her features in disbelief.

"Come on, then," the Doctor yelled from inside. Her feet finally moved towards the TARDIS.

Once inside, Isabelle took a proper gander. It was a round room with the shape that resembled a turnip with a large six sided console in the middle of it. The centre of the console had a large tube with several smaller tubes within it that emanated an aqua light. On the walls were hexagonal cut-outs with lights in them.

"What is this?" she said quietly to herself as she glance around then meandered towards the centre. When she stepped up on the platform where the console stood, the Doctor was busy pressing buttons and looking into a view screen deep in concentration.

She leaned against the console and thrust her hands into her pockets. Her fingers hit his metal wand. She took it out and examined it for a moment. He watched her contemplatively. Finally, she handed the wand back to him. He took it appreciatively.

"Thanks," the Doctor said. She nodded and just stared at the floor in thought. Seeing her far away gaze, he asked, "You still don't believe me, do you?"

The question pulled her out of her reverie. She looked over at him. Again, those kind eyes peered at her. She shook her head. He nodded his acceptance of the situation.

"Ask me anything," he told her.

"About what?" she questioned.

"Anything! Past, future, space," he prompted.

She thought for a moment, then asked, "Who really killed JFK?"

"I can't tell you that," he answered. Her face fell into scepticism "Sorry. Ask another one."

"Where will I be in ten years?"

"Don't know. I just met you. That's saying something, by the way. Anymore questions?"

"Are there really Grey aliens?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Are you really an alien?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why do you look so human?" she asked spitefully.

"There are two theories about that. One that humans descended from Gallifreyans and the other is that we descend from you lot."

"Ha! So, you're not really _that_ alien," she said with chuckle.

"Oh, no, I'm alien. Our physiologies are different. I have binary circulatory system, two hearts rather than your one. I can withstand the vacuum of space as long as I have oxygen or I'll suffocate after six minutes. My temperature is about 22 degrees cooler than yours. Here, take a look."

He moved the view screen so that it showed the x-ray of a chest. Within the cage of ribs were two beating hearts.

"You're a digital genius, congratulations. That's not a real x-ray."

"Oh, but it is. See?" He bounced up and down, so did the rib cage.

"You could have planned that with timing." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said disdainfully. He brought out a stethoscope. He placed the ear pieces into her ears the pressed the chest piece to his chest. There was a heartbeat.

"Yeah, so what?" she uttered.

Then he moved the chest piece to the right side of his chest, yet there it was, the heartbeat. She still looked at him with scepticism. He looked annoyed. He unfolded her arms and pressed the chest piece to her chest so she could hear her heartbeat. Then he moved it to the right side. She couldn't hear anything but air filling her lungs. She was stunned. He did have two hearts. Again, he jumped and moved about as did the x-rayed image on the monitor. He proved his point.

"What kind of alien are you?" Isabelle asked nervously as she stood up straighter.

"I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey. I like to travel here. Humans are the most interesting species I've come across. And you! I've never met anyone like you," the Doctor explains as he points his wand at her. It made a slight humming sound and glowed blue at the tip. He then looked at it, then back at her, then back to the wand.

"You're not going to start doing experiments on me, are you?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Oh, I already did that with my screwdriver," he replied holding up the wand.

"That thing is a screwdriver? And it scanned me? I didn't feel anything."

"Yes, it's technically a sonic screwdriver, more or less. Yes, it scanned you. No, you wouldn't feel anything."

"What did your screwdriver thingy say about me?"

"You are human from Earth," he said flatly.

"Is that all?"

"No."

"What else did it tell you?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

The Doctor didn't say anything. He just stared at her from the side.

"Why not, Doctor? Is it bad?"

He turned the view screen back towards himself and started pressing buttons again.

"You're not going to answer me, are you?"

"Nope."

With a pouty huff she sat on the jump seat just on the other side of him with her arms folded across her chest.

"So, where am I?" asked the Doctor

"You're on planet Earth, on the continent of Europe, in the country of England, in the county of Surrey, in the town of Stanwell," she answered indignantly.

"Ah, a very thorough answer, thank you very much. Next question, what drew me here?" he said turning around to face her.

"That, I can't answer."

"No, you can't, only I can, eventually," he said. He examined the monitor again. "Has anything strange happened in the past twelve hours?"

"Some man was arrested over at the airport earlier today. He was carrying bullets in his pocket. I only know that because I work there. Biggest thing to happen there today. I worked late because of it," she answered with a shrug.

"Where was he flying from?" the Doctor asked.

"Dulles in Washington, D.C. He had to stop here to pick up his next flight to Dubai," she answered. "Ever since 9-11 anyone carrying anything suspicious is pulled off the plane."

"Aha! Get your coat. We going to Dubai?"

"Now? I was just about to go to bed. I have work in the morning," Isabelle said adjusting her coat she already had on.

"You'll be back in five minutes."

"How? Dubai is hours away."

"Time machine," the Doctor said indicating the TARDIS they were standing in with a small smile.

Isabelle contemplated for a moment. Her face softened before it spread into a smile.

"I'll be right back," she said as she ran towards the door. As she ran through it, she yelled, "Don't leave without me!"

"I won't," he said with a smile.

Isabelle ran all the way inside and upstairs to her bedroom where she flung off her pyjamas and trainers. Digging through her wardrobe and dresser, she flung clothes all over her room trying to decide what to wear. Five minutes later, Isabelle came bounding down the stairs in jeans, red t-shirt, and brown leather bomber jacket. She carried a pair of military style boots in her hand. Her long red hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Lovely place you have here," the Doctor said indicating the posters and such scattered around. "Hobby?"

"You could say that," she answered. She sat in the faded pink winged back chair to put on her boots.

"I took the liberty to correct a few mistakes on your star chart," he added indicating a notebook and a poster on the wall.

"Oh? Which ones?" she said lacing a boot.

"Deneb and Dabih," he answered.

"Really? I thought Deneb would be near Deneb Algedi," she said tying up the first boot.

"Nope. Deneb Algedi is the closest star. Deneb is the furthest away with Dabih somewhere in the middle. From your vantage point on Earth, Deneb is here and Dabih is here," he said as he indicated the stars on the chart.

"Well, considering I've only seen them in a two dimensional capacity rather than your three dimensional view, you can understand my mistake."

"Yes, I do understand. To make you understand, I'll take you to see them."

"What? Now? Seriously?" she questioned with wide eyes as she stood up.

"Why not?"

"Because I thought we were going to Dubai," Isabelle reminded him.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the Doctor said. "Let's go!"


	2. Courage

**Chapter 2 - Courage**

"Do we need space suits or anything?" Isabelle asked as she shut the TARDIS door behind her.

"Nope. The TARDIS takes care of everything!" the Doctor said as he started pushing buttons and pulling at knobs on the hexagonal console in the centre of the room.

"Fantastic," she said under her breath.

"We're making one stop before we go to Dubai," the Doctor informed her as he pulled on a lever.

"Where is that?"

"Jail. You might want to hang on," he told her.

"Jail?" she uttered as the TARDIS jerked about. She grabbed onto the nearest support beam. "Oh, are you going to see the bloke with the bullets?"

"Yes. I have a few questions for him."

"Right," she said under her breath as the TARDIS made that same groaning she heard from her garden.

The Doctor kept his attention on the monitor that blinked and swirled with images.

"We're here," the Doctor informed.

"Already?"

"Yup."

"How are we going to get in? Visiting hours are over."

"Take a look," said the Doctor as he made his way over to the door and then opened it.

Isabelle slowly made her way over to him. Clinging to the side of the door jam, she peered outside. They were inside a building. A few lights were on further down the corridor where they had landed. On either side of the passageway were cell doors housing the prisoners.

"We really did travel," she said in awe. "We're inside? Ooh, but it's dark," she mentioned.

"Not to worry. The man we need is just down there," the Doctor said pushing passed her going into the hallway.

As he walked amongst the cells, he scanned them with his screwdriver. Nearly half way down the passageway, the screwdriver's sound pitched higher. He peered into the cell. Cautiously, Isabelle followed behind the Doctor making sure there were no approaching guards. She stood beside him and looked into the cell as well.

All the prisoners were asleep, including the man the Doctor wanted to speak with. The man inside was difficult to see given that his skin was dark. He was laid out on a cot. The Doctor waved his screwdriver over the lock. Isabelle heard a pop and the door opened. He walked over to the prisoner and gave him a tap on the shoulder. The man woke and looked up at the Doctor. Terror flashed in his eyes.

"Hello," the Doctor said to him as he waved his hand with a grin.

Abruptly, the man sat up on his cot. Isabelle quickly glanced through the bars to make sure there were still no guards making their rounds.

"Who are you?" the man said.

"I'm the Doctor?"

"_The_ Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank goodness!" the man said with joy. "Can you help me? Those police officers confiscated my cargo and locked me up."

"I can't blame them. Your cargo looks like bullets. Very strict about that sort of thing here," the Doctor told the man. "You must be new."

"I am," said the man sadly.

"Hold on. Those things weren't bullets?" Isabelle asked listening in on the conversation.

"No," the Doctor said turning towards her. "They're eggs. Alien eggs to be exact."

"Alien eggs? That look like bullets?" she questioned rhetorically. The Doctor nodded. Isabelle beamed. "Fantastic!"

"Now, she's starting to believe," the Doctor said under his breath.

"So what are you doing with them?" Isabelle asked the man.

"I was trying to transport them to Dubai. A spaceship there is waiting to take them to the moon," he explained. "At this rate, they'll never reach their destination and it must be complete before the New Moon."

"That's next week," she said.

The Doctor stood to the side watching Isabelle. He wore a smug smile on his face.

"Why were the eggs in Washington?" she continued. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and watched her.

"Their mother's ship crashed in Washington," he said sorrowfully.

"Yeah, but not before she was spotted over Vermont," the Doctor added.

"Did the mother survive?" Isabelle asked.

"No. I was sent to rescue the Krassen eggs, but I landed in Dubai. I couldn't risk my ship to be seen so I took human means of flight to Washington to retrieve them. I also had to bury the evidence of the crash. I was on my way back to Dubai, when I failed my mission."

"So, the eggs aren't yours?" Isabelle asked.

"No. My people look after the Krassen eggs. We are, how do you say, nursemaids?" The Doctor nodded.

"But you're alien too? You don't look much like an alien," Isabelle commented.

"Show her," the Doctor said to the man.

"Are you sure?" he asked. The Doctor nodded again.

The man stood up and started to undo his belt. Isabelle looked at the Doctor in alarm. She tried to avoid staring at the man unbuttoning his trousers. He let them drop to the floor. The man was indeed naked underneath his clothing but nothing out of the ordinary. The Doctor glanced over at the man seeing Isabelle's unease.

"Turn it off!" the Doctor said.

"Oh, yes, sorry," the man said. He touched his watch, or what Isabelle thought was a watch. The shimmer hiding his true form disappeared leaving behind black furry cat legs.

"This is a Frathen Plar," the Doctor informed Isabelle.

"Frathen Plar," she repeated as she looked from the Doctor to the half cat.

"Yes," the Doctor said and then turned to the Frathen Plar. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"It's Jenro," the man answered pulling his trousers back up after turning the shimmer back on.

"Pleased to meet you, Jenro. This lovely lady here is Isabelle," the Doctor said. Then he clapped his hands together. "All right. We all know each other. Time to get you and those eggs to Dubai. Come along."

The Doctor began to walk towards the door.

"No," Jenro said. "The guards will notice I am missing. They will come looking for me but they don't know you are here. Perhaps you could find the eggs, Doctor. They won't give the eggs back to me anyway after my release."

"When are you scheduled to be released?" Isabelle asked.

"Tomorrow morning. They even rescheduled my flight to Dubai. I leave tomorrow evening," Jenro said with a slight smile.

"Blimey," the Doctor said with a wide grin. "Here's the plan. Isabelle and I will get the eggs, and then go to Dubai. We will meet you at the airport to take you to your ship." he said excitedly.

"Seriously?" Isabelle said wide eyes. The Doctor nodded. "And we'll be able to do all this before I have to go to work tomorrow morning?"

"Yup," the Doctor said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Jenro, who took the eggs?" Isabelle asked. The Doctor grinned widely.

"Forensics," Jenro answered. "I hope they didn't hurt the eggs too badly."

"Nah," the Doctor chimed in, "Their hard shells would halt them from probing into them. They were just looking for fingerprints and calibre."

"Then, all we need to do is find the forensics lab, or possibly the evidence locker," she surmised. The Doctor nodded and the two turned to leave.

The Doctor and Isabelle exited the cell and closed the door behind them. Jenro came up to the bars to watch them go. "It was nice to meet you, Jenro. We'll see you tomorrow," she said and patted his hand.

"The same, Isabelle," he returned with a small smile.

"Come along," the Doctor said and the two headed down the corridor further into the building.

At the end, Isabelle pressed herself against the wall as if she were some sort of spy. The Doctor stopped in the middle of the corridor looking at her strangely.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

She turned to him and pressed a finger to her lips and made a shushing sound. Carefully, she peered around the corner looking up and down the hallway. There were no guards.

"Trying to make sure we don't get caught," she told the Doctor. "Come on, the coast is clear. Which way should we go?"

The Doctor held up his screwdriver and pointed in both directions. "This way," he said indicating to the left.

The hallways were brighter in the direction they were going. There were no longer cell doors but office doors. Each had a label on it to indicate what was inside. The Doctor read each door as they passed it; Isabelle kept searching for guards.

Ahead of them, they heard voices. The nearest door to them read "Maintenance." The Doctor quickly used the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door and the two escaped inside. It was merely a broom closet full of buckets, mops, brooms, and other cleaning equipment. Cords, rope, and miscellaneous things hung from hooks on the walls. It was a tight fit. The two were pressed together facing one another. Isabelle hands were up and pressed against the Doctor's chest. The Doctor was trying to sort out what to do with his hands. If he tried to raise them, he would knock over the brooms. If he put them to the sides he would knock into the door. The only place for his hands were on her shoulders or in a very odd position over her head. He opted for the shoulders.

"Sorry," he whispered to her. His whisper seemed too loud in the enclosed space.

"It's . . . it's okay," she whispered in return.

The two stood there in the awkward silence. Isabelle was trying not to press her nose into his chest. Likewise, the Doctor lifted his head trying not to lay his chin on top of her head. Isabelle sniffed the air.

"I smell pine," she whispered.

"Cleaner at your feet," the Doctor said.

"Oh."

His hands clenched her shoulders tighter. Isabelle's breath quickened.

Finally, after a minute which seemed like an hour to Isabelle, she spoke again.

"Do you think we, uh, should try to see if it's safe?" she said breathlessly.

"Yeah," the Doctor said taking his left hand off her shoulder. Then, he put it back. "Can you reach the knob? My elbow is stuck so I can't reach down."

"Uh, let me see," Isabelle offered as she wiggled her hand down his chest. He started to giggle. "Shh!" she scolded.

"That tickled."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I don't mind. Well, I do mind in this situation, but normally I don't mind."

"Would you shut up. I can't get to the knob because of your elbow. See if you can wrap your arm around my neck."

The position left them even closer. Isabelle's head was pressed to his chest. Her eyes widened. The Doctor kept his gaze on the rope hanging behind her head and swallowed hard. Slowly this time, she inched her hand around him to get her hand on the knob. With a twist, she cracked the door just enough for her to peer down the hall leaning into the Doctor's arm. The guards had just rounded a corner. It was safe. She thrust the door open and the two of them fell out together then quickly parted.

"Right," the Doctor said clearing his throat. "Let's continue, shall we?" The Doctor softly closed the maintenance door. Isabelle brushed herself off and followed him.

Further on they took a right turn down another corridor. The first door on the left read "Forensics Lab." The Doctor entered after unlocking the door with his screwdriver. Isabelle seemed uneasy and kept looking down the hall further.

"You coming?" the Doctor asked.

"No," she said. "I'm going to look further down the hall for the evidence locker."

"Okay," the Doctor said and turned to go into the lab but Isabelle didn't move.

"What? You're going to trust me, just like that?"

"You seem to know what you are doing," the Doctor said from the doorway. "Now, go."

"Well, I don't!"

Her breathing rate increased again. The Doctor, seeing her in distress, came towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked deep into her eyes.

"I trust you," he said with ease.

She nodded. He removed his hand and she stood up straighter.

"Half hour, back here. No more than that," the Doctor informed her. "Take this. I know what I'm looking for. This will help you unlock the door. All you have to do is press this button." He handed her the screwdriver. She took it and stuck it in her jacket pocket, then turned to walk down the corridor.

As she walked down the hall. She kept her eyes on the doors looking for a particular one. Again, she found another door with "Maintenance" carved into a plastic plaque on the door. She opened it. Inside she pulled out a boiler suit. A similar set had been hanging in the closet she and the Doctor hid in. She took her jacket off and hung it in its place then put the boiler suit on. It was only slightly bigger than herself.

Reaching into the pocket of her jacket, she extracted the screwdriver. She rummaged through the closet. She found a fluorescent tube. Smiling, she picked it up and continued down the hall.

Isabelle strode easier down the passageway continuing to search the door labels for the evidence locker.

"Oi! Whatcha doin'?" a voice said from behind her. She turned around to come face to face with one of the guards.

"I was looking for the evidence locker. Heard there was a fluorescent out," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I haven't seen you before? Are you new?" he asked.

"Yes, my first night," she conjured.

"Well, Bruno," he said looking at the name on the boiler suit. "He's not going to like you wearing those. And the evidence locker is just down there to the left."

"Thanks," she said and turned to continue on her way. She slowly released the breath she had been holding.

Once she had come to her destination, she glanced back up the corridor to make sure no one was there. The guard had carried on with his rounds. She pulled out the screwdriver and pointed it at the door then pressed the button. It made its usual humming sound. She let go of it, then tried the knob. It opened. Isabelle's face lit up!

Inside, there were rows and rows of steel shelving holding thousands upon thousands of boxes. The smile on her face faded at the sight of the huge room behind the door.

"Oh, no," she whispered to herself. "You've got to be kidding me."

Isabelle walked further into the gigantic room and glanced at the first box leaving the light bulb leaning by the door. She noticed they all had dates on them. The boxes in front of her were from 1990. She needed the one that said 2004.

"It's the beginning of the year. There aren't going to be that many," she said to herself. "Which means this is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack."

She started walking down the rows of shelving reading the year as she went along. She kept her eyes on the boxes. When she completed two rows, she glanced at her watch. It had been 15 minutes and she had only gotten to June of 1995.

"I'm not going to be able to find the eggs in there at that rate," she muttered to herself.

Then, she looked down into her hand. She still held the sonic screwdriver. It was set to unlock doors. She lifted the screwdriver to eye level.

"I don't want to get caught tonight. If there is anyway you can speed up this process and point me in the right direction, please do it," she pleaded with it.

Isabelle pointed the screwdriver in front of her, pressed the button, and continued to walk down the aisles. For a few moments, there was no difference in the sound of the screwdriver. As she began to make her way down another aisle, the pitch began to go higher. She stopped and looked at the box on her left. It said September 2003. Then she turned to her right. There a box sat with January 2004 on it. She quickly pulled the box off the shelf and placed it on the ground. Swiftly, she took the lid off. Inside, there were white bags marked with names and dates. Scanning them, she quickly found Jenro's name on it. She untied the white string and peered inside. There was a plastic zip top bag with five bullets in it. She lifted the bag out and careful placed it in her pocket.

Isabelle looked down at her watch. There were only five minutes left. Quickly, she replaced everything and ran to the door. Before exiting, she picked up the fluorescent she had left at the door. With a generous stride, she made her way towards the maintenance closet.

Someone was walking towards her. It was the Doctor. She pulled the bag out of her pocket to show it to him with a smile beaming across her lips.

"Excellent!" he said. "But what are you wearing?"

"Boiler suit," she said as she stopped at the closet. She handed the bag and the screwdriver to the Doctor then unzipped the boiler suit. Throwing them into the closet she grabbed her jacket. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The smile could not be wiped from her face as they walked back in the direction of the TARDIS after going left at the end of the corridor.

"Hey, Bruno! Who you got there?" said a familiar voice behind Isabelle. They turned around to see the guard she spoke with earlier standing there.

Isabelle turned to the Doctor and said, "Run!"

They ran down the hall and made a right turn. The TARDIS stood at the end of the corridor. As they passed Jenro, they showed him that his cargo was safe and sound but indicated they must hurry because they were being followed. He told them to go.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor quickly set it in motion. A few minutes later, Isabelle was opening the door of the police box in Dubai as the Doctor stood beside her.

"We did it!" she screamed. She had grabbed the Doctor's hands and was jumping up and down.

"Yes, we did," he said smiling and chuckling at her. She let go of the Doctor to dance around the parking lot where they had landed.

He watched her relish in the moment. Then, she stopped and put her hands to her mouth, but was still smiling underneath them.

"I can't believe we just did that!" she said after removing her hands.

"You did it, Isabelle," he remarked. "You got the eggs."

"Yeah, but it was a fifty-fifty chance that either one of us would find them," she stated dropping her hands to rest on their hips. The Doctor shrugged. The smile she wore quickly faded at that one gesture.

"Hold on. What's that shrug for?" He didn't respond but held her eyes with his. He took the screwdriver out of his pocket and gave it a toss up then caught it with ease. "You knew! You knew they weren't in the forensics lab. When did you know?"

"When I unlocked the door," he stated. "It was already unlocked. I was scanning the room."

"Then, you had me take the screwdriver set to unlock the door. I guess it was you who set it to search the room as well, knowing I would use it to find the eggs. I didn't find them. You planned it," Isabelle deducted going back into the TARDIS to sulk.

"I didn't make you go to the evidence locker. That was all on you. You made that decision alone, along with the boiler suit, which was rather brilliant," he said following her.

"Yeah, but it wasn't all me. You helped," she said sitting on the cushioned bench.

"That's what I do," he said. The Doctor could see she felt defeated. "Come on! We still got the eggs, right now, safe and sound in the TARDIS," he said with a smile trying to cheer her up.

Isabelle looked at him. He beamed at her and his eyes sparkled. A grin crept across her lips.

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" Then, her face lit up with a smile.

"Come on, let's to do some sight seeing," the Doctor said pressing buttons and flicking switches.

Isabelle contemplated for a moment as he made his way around the six sides of the console. He held his hand over the last lever. He glanced over at her. She nodded and he pushed the lever down.


	3. Becoming A Protector

**Chapter 3 - Becoming A Protector**

The Doctor landed the TARDIS in the parking lot of one of the hotels along the beach in Dubai. It was a city that was just beginning to find itself. New construction was being erected in many places. It was a reason why Jenro could hide his spaceship so easily.

They left the blue box behind and headed towards the beaches. He walked slightly behind Isabelle. He watched her take off her boots and socks, tie the laces together and throw them over her shoulder. A slight breeze blew off the water tossing her red ponytail to and fro. She kicked lightly at the sand. The afternoon sun shone down upon them. The Doctor gazed at her. She wasn't an alarmingly beautiful woman like you see in magazines. She had a simple elegance about her, as though her face belonged to another time.

Isabelle slowed her pace until the Doctor was walking beside her.

"Can I ask you something?" Isabelle said as they strolled the beach.

"Absolutely," the Doctor answered.

"But you don't know what I'm going to ask," she said cheekily.

"Doesn't mean I have to answer," he chided. They both chuckled. "Go on, then."

"Why didn't we come when Jenro would be at the airport. Why come in the afternoon? I mean, I know we jumped in time anyway, but why not a bit further?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," he answered. He took a deep breath and turned to her. "Mostly because of you. I thought you might like this."

"Oh, well, it is very lovely," she said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They exchanged a small smile as they walked.

"Do you know where Jenro and the eggs are going?" she continued to question.

"I do. The moon," he said.

"Oh! Is that why he was worried about the New Moon next week?"

"Yes. The Krassen lay their eggs on various moons with the Frathen Plar taking care of them until they hatch. Then they return to their planet. The Earth Moon happens to be just right. They bury the eggs in darkness. In this case, on the dark side of the moon. The New Moon portion of the story is just superstition. They think the offspring will have a better chance of survival," the Doctor explained.

"Fantastic," Isabelle said in awe.

"What else do you want to know?" he pressed.

"Everything," she answered breathlessly.

"No one can possibly know everything," he stated.

"You do," she said.

"There is plenty I don't know."

"Name one thing you don't know."

He hesitated for a moment. His face contorted as he tried to think of something. He glanced over at her. "You. I don't know much about you," he answered seriously.

"Touché."

"My turn to ask you something."

"Hmm, depends," Isabelle said.

"I promise it won't be anything too personal," he said sincerely.

"All right then," she replied.

"I know you have a job at the airport, you mentioned it earlier. What do you do there?"

"I'm an office clerk."

"Sounds boring," the Doctor said putting his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Not really. Keeps me busy. I love organizing files and keeping records."

"Do you wish you did something else?" he asked her. She thought for a moment.

"I think everyone does. I would have liked to be an astronomer or historian."

"So, why aren't you?"

"A lot of reasons," she said sombrely. The look on her face was of disappointment. He didn't press the matter.

Isabelle glanced over at the Doctor and questioned, "Why do you travel alone, Doctor? Don't you have a significant other back on Gallifrey?"

His features fell into one of sadness.

"No. My planet is gone, along with everyone on it. I'm the only one left," he said plaintively and kept his eyes forward.

"How is it gone? Did it disappear? Oh, or did it . . .," then pursing her lips she emanated a guttural sound to imitate an explosion.

"There was a Great Time War between the Time Lords on Gallifrey and the Daleks of Skaro. The Daleks had the upper hand. There was only one way to end it, to stop the Daleks. I destroyed them and my planet. I was the only one to survive. I'm the last Time Lord."

Isabelle stopped walking but the Doctor kept going for a few more feet. He finally stopped and looked at her. Sorrow stained her visage as she gaped in his direction. Both sets of eyes glistened with tears in the sunlight. Her eyes shown like stars. He immediately down cast his eyes upon the sand. She moved closer to him and touched his arm, "I'm so sorry. Had I known, I wouldn't have asked."

"I know you didn't. I gave the information willingly. You're the first person I've told since it happened. Although, I'm sure news of it has spread throughout the galaxies."

"Should I feel privileged knowing what you did? Because I don't. I feel sad. You're the last of your kind. That means when you die, Time Lords will be extinct."

"When you put it that way, yeah," he said melancholy.

"Is there any possibility that some of them have survived?"

"No."

Isabelle looked away perplexed. She embraced herself as she stood there.

After the Doctor glanced at her, he forcibly grinned and said, "Come on, there are still miles of beach to walk."

The Doctor asked as they walked, "I noticed you didn't have photos of family in your home. Do you have parents? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Husband? Children?"

"No," she said flatly. Her face became hard.

"There's no one?"

"No," she said again with more force.

The Doctor's brow furrowed as he watched her move away from him.

Isabelle had stopped a short distance from him and sat in the sand looking out towards the water. The Doctor sat beside her.

"My family is gone as well," she stated simply. She continued to direct her attention to the water as she spoke. "I never knew my true parents. My adoptive mum and dad are dead. They were older than most parents. Sometimes they were mistaken for being my grandparents. They died in a car accident when I was eighteen. I didn't like being on my own so I married not long after their death. He died in an accident at work two years ago. We never had children. We tried, but I am unable. Now, it's just me."

The Doctor gazed at her with bewilderment. "Now, it's my turn to be sorry," the Doctor said softly.

"I guess we don't have to be sorry to each other. We both know what it's like to be alone. Yeah, sure, there are still humans around, but, most times, I feel utterly alone," she said with tears welling in her eyes.

She blinked and he watched as a single tear fell from her eye leaving a trail on her cheek that shown in the sunlight. She shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" the concerned Doctor asked. He was ready to take his jacket off and put it over her shoulders.

"No, not really," she answered trying to sound more cheerful. "I like the cold, always have." Isabelle smiled.

An immediate image came to the Doctor. In her mind he saw her sitting in front of her fireplace curled up on her couch with a cup of tea snuggled next to empty faced man. Then the image changed to their current sitting position, but in her mind he sat closer beside her with his arms draped around her.

"Ah," the Doctor said with a chuckle. "We never did have that cup of tea."

"What was that?" she asked turning towards him.

"Nothing," he replied promptly. He avoided eye contact with her as he looked from the sand to the water and out to the sky.

"No. You said something about a cup of tea. I was just thinking . . . . Hold on. Can you . . . ? Did you just read my mind?" Casually, he glanced towards her from the corner of his eye.

"I have the ability, yes," he replied.

"Stay out of my head," she said enunciating every word.

"I don't do it often. It ruins some situations." He mumbled the latter.

"Well, I'm telling you to stay out of my head. Gah, now I feel naked," she said as she wrapped her coat tighter around herself. "Oh, no, please don't see that image that just popped in my mind."

"I'm not," he lied. He smirked.

"Don't lie."

He looked over at her as though he was about to say something to defend himself but he saw the amused expression on her face. She started to laugh. It made him smile and laugh as well.

"We haven't properly kissed and you've already seen me naked," she said still laughing.

The Doctor smirked. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"There. Now, you've been kissed," he said nonchalantly.

Isabelle appeared to be stunned for a moment as she touched her cheek where he had kissed her. He looked away. Their laughter subsided as the sound of the crashing waves on the beach took over.

"Are you hungry?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," she said.

"Get your boots on. We'll go have lunch before retrieving Jenro," he told her.

Isabelle brushed off her feet to put on her socks and boots. The Doctor helped pull her up to a standing position once her laces were tied. They walked towards the solid ground of concrete and asphalt.

The Doctor decided to take the TARDIS since walking where they needed to go would be nearly impossible.

Isabelle happened to remind them that they needed money. Working his sonic screwdriver magic at an ATM, the Doctor managed to get enough money for breakfast, lunch, tea, and supper for the next week, or so she told him.

When he stopped next, the TARDIS stood on a sandy lot near a strip of buildings. Wonderful smells originated from one of the buildings which the Doctor was walking towards. Isabelle followed.

Inside, there was a menu of all sorts of bakery items tacked onto the wall. They chose a variety of items. Isabelle did the ordering after the Doctor told her the TARDIS would interpret for her.

As the items were gathered, the Doctor stood with his arms crossed standing slightly behind Isabelle. He could still see her in profile and she gave one man a pleasant smile as he stood there behind the counter. The man retreated to the kitchen. Isabelle took a step back from the counter to stand even with the Doctor. She tucked the bothersome strand of hair behind her and cleared her throat. She avoided looking at the men now. The man that retreated into the kitchen emerged with a friend who was wiping his hands off on a towel. The man who had taken the order grunted. She approached the counter cautiously. He told her the total and she gingerly paid what was due.

The Doctor watched her trepidation towards the men. They were ogling her! With a quick read through the men's thoughts it was obvious they were very lonely men with only one thing in mind. The Doctor grabbed the bag of food in one hand and Isabelle's hand in the other. Outside, his swift steps took him towards the TARDIS practically dragging her behind him. Looking behind them to make sure they were not followed, he made sure she was in the box first, then he slammed the door.

Setting the coordinates to the airport this time, he avoided looking at her. Once they landed, he stormed out of the TARDIS in a rage. She stepped out gingerly. He stood stoic with his hands clenched into fists.

"Can I ask what that was all about?" she asked carefully.

"Those men," he seethed.

"So they were looking at me. It happens," she said brushing it off.

"Their thoughts," he spat.

"What were they thinking about?" she questioned.

The Doctor turned and glared at her with blue eyes that were now dark storm clouds. The hatred and loathing that emanated from the Doctor would have killed those men had they still been standing in his presence. Ever muscle was tense throughout his body.

"Vile musings," he growled.

"About me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes about you!" he flared. "I keep forgetting there are nasty people in this world. I just peered into the minds of a group of men that turned my stomach. No man should think that way. I never would. It's disgusting."

"So I guess lunch is out?" Isabelle said.

"How can you be so passive about this?" he fumed.

"Because I don't know what they were thinking exactly. I have my suspicions. And I would rather keep it that way, especially after your reaction. I just want to move on and forget it happened," she calmly came back at him.

He took a deep breath and avoided eye contact.

"If you're not going to eat, that's fine. But I'm going back in the TARDIS," she stated as she turned to walk back into the blue box.

The Doctor chanced a glance at her as he watched her disappear. He sighed heavily and followed her with deliberate steps.

Isabelle was already sitting on the bench when he entered. He hesitated at the door. He stood there like a shadow of himself, dark and looming.

"Not bad for men who have vulgar imaginations," she stated as she casually glanced over at him.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. With unhurried steps, he approached the bench then sat down next to her. She took the bag off the console and handed it to him. He took out one of the flat breads and took a bite.

"Seems they put their efforts into baking rather than their carnal nature," he stated. Isabelle nearly choked as she laughed. The Doctor's hard expression melted away when he saw her smile. He finished his bread before saying, "I'm sorry I reacted in such a harsh manner."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. They didn't harm me and you didn't harm them. I suspect your blood sugar was low. You seem to be fine now that you have eaten," she concluded. The slightest of smiles hung on his lips. "So what do we do now?" she asked as she brushed the crumbs off her front.

"We wait for Jenro to arrive at the airport," he stated.

"Where should we wait?"

"Wait inside the airport or here in the TARDIS, if you like."

She leaned back on the bench. "Staying here wouldn't be all that bad," she replied with a smile.

"I could give you a tour," he offered.

"Really? There's more?" she said looking around.

"Of course there's more," he replied.

The Doctor went behind where they were sitting. He pressed on one of the circles inset in a hexagonal cut-out in the wall. It dematerialized to reveal a passageway.

"Are you kidding me?" she questioned getting off the seat to walk around to the opening of the corridor.

"Nope," he responded. "I'll show where the kitchen is, and the bathroom. That's always useful. Then I can show you the library, the lounge, the smoking room. I don't know why that room is always so smoky?" He grinned.

"A smoking room that just smokes?" she questioned.

"Yup."

"Fantastic!"

The Doctor gestured for her to go down the corridor first. He followed up behind Isabelle. There was a short corridor before it branched out to the left and right.

"Which way?" she asked.

"Your pick," he answered. She turned left. Isabelle's eyes were bright and searching. When she came to a door, she stopped. It was slightly ajar.

"What's in here?"

"Storage," he said ushering her forward to the next door.

"Oh, okay," she said moving.

At the next door, the Doctor said, "Try opening the door." Isabelle tried the handle but nothing happened. "Now, put your hand on the door," as he pressed buttons on a keypad behind a small panel door beside the door. Isabelle hesitated. "It's not going to bite you."

She pressed her hand against the door. "Ow!" she yelped and withdrew her hand. "It did bite me!"

"No, it didn't. It took a DNA sample. This is your room now. Only you can open the door," he informed her. "Try the handle now."

She was hesitated again but managed to open it without incident.

"See," he said.

"Fantastic," she uttered as she walked in.

The large room had an ultra modern chair and a dresser in black but nothing else. The walls were bare and stark white. The floor was solid and the same colour as the walls. The room glowed all on its own without visible lighting.

"Oh," she said rather disappointed.

The Doctor stepped in after her. "Oh, sorry. It's in default mode," he mentioned. "I can fix that but it takes a while.

"No, that's okay. It's fine," she said.

"Really?" he said. She nodded. "Okay, moving on."

They went out of her room and continued on down the corridor. He showed her where the kitchen, dining room, library, and the smoking room were down a series of other corridors. They had just came out of the smoking room.

Isabelle was coughing as she spoke, "And that's all it does?"

"Yeah. I can never stay in there long enough to figure out why it's smoking," he replied closing the door and waving at the air around him.

"What about using a scuba tank or even a space suit?"

"I never thought of that," he said looking surprised. Isabelle chuckled.

"Now, there is a room I absolutely must see," she said.

"Which room is that?"

"The loo."

"Oh, yes," he uttered. "I'll show you." He walked back the way they came. A few paces down he stood in front of a door.

"Here we are," he said and was just about to walk off when she stopped him.

"Do you think you could wait for me? I don't think I could find my way back," she said sheepishly.

"Really? It's not that difficult to get back. You just go down here, make right, pass about seven doors, then turn left. Continue on until you see the door marked with . . . ," he said dragging out the last few words detecting that she wasn't going to remember all the verbal cues. "I'll wait right here."

"I appreciate it. I won't be long," she said as she went in.

Inside, she leaned against the closed door and took a deep breath. She then did her business and washed up at the sink splashing some water on her face as well. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she grabbed a towel. The woman staring back at her was more vibrant and alert. There was a glow about her. Isabelle touched her cheek, as did her reflection in the mirror.

"Are you all right in there?" the Doctor's muffled voice sounded through the door.

"Yes," she said turning from the mirror. "I'm absolutely fine." This she said quieter and more to herself as she caught one more glance in the mirror at her shining image.

In the corridor, the Doctor stood there with his hands in his trouser pockets leaning against the wall. The appearance of him in that manner made her catch her breath.

"All set?" he inquired. She nodded with a smile.

He started walking back towards the direction they had come. She followed behind him. When they came near her room she stopped.

"I'm going to take one more look around my room," she said as she put her hand on the handle.

"Okay," he said and continued on. He turned right to go back to the console room.

Isabelle took her hand off the handle and walked down to the one door they passed that was cracked open. She paused in front of it then gave it a slight nudge. It swung open. From the doorway, she saw a leather club chair and a small round side table. Looking down the corridor, she made sure the Doctor hadn't double backed, then she ventured into the room.

There were oak carved wood panels that lined the walls. The floor was similar but it was polished so that you could see yourself in it. Oriental rugs covered over most of the opulent flooring. Mahogany book shelves dotted themselves around the walls like Scot Guards looming high overhead touching the twelve foot ceilings. Each unit was stuffed full of books.

"This is definitely not storage," she muttered to herself.

Approaching the book shelf directly across from her, she grazed over the books reading the spines. There were classics such as _The Tale of Two Cities _but also more recent titles like _Life of Pi_.

At first glance, the room seemed to be a study or library of sorts but tucked into an alcove on the left side of the room was a bed. It was similar to the one she had at home, a canopy bed with heavy curtains tied to the bed posts. The curtains were dark as night almost black but there was a hue of blue in them. As she got closer to the bed, she saw it was untouched. Dust lay in the creases of the curtains. The duvet had not been turned down for some time. Everything else in the room was spotless.

"I see you found my room."

His voice startled her and she spun around on the spot. He wasn't upset. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning against the shelf where she had discovered _The Time Traveler's Wife_.

"I'm sorry, the door was open. I didn't know. I thought it was a library," she responded hastily.

"It's alright, Isabelle," he said putting his arms down and strolling over towards her. He stuck his hands into his pockets and stopped a few feet from her.

"It's a beautiful room," she commented.

"You like it?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I do. It looks like it should be in a castle, not in a time and space ship," she stated moving towards one of the shelves.

"I usually decorate rooms to represent places and time periods I've been to. I have a small bedroom that mirrors the ones on the Titanic. I have game room that is very reminisce of the 1980s," he explained.

"I bet that would take me back to my childhood," she said with a chuckle.

"Which one?" the Doctor asked.

"Are you serious?" she quipped.

"No," he said with a smile. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm twenty-four," she answered turning her attention to the books.

"Just in the prime of your life. I came at a good time. It'll give you lots of stories to tell your grandkids," he said light-heartedly.

Isabelle didn't move. She just stared at the books in front of her.

"Isabelle, are you all right?" the Doctor said now standing behind her.

She didn't answer but walked over to his chair. She sat in it with tears in her eyes. He moved closer to the chair and knelt on the floor beside her. He tried to catch her eye but she merely stared blankly with her head slightly drooped.

"Isabelle," he said softly. She did not acknowledge him. "Isabelle, I'm sorry. I was stupid for saying that."

The tears fell silently down her cheek. He moved to kneel directly in front of her. She had no choice but to look at him although she kept him out of focus.

"Please talk to me," he pleaded. "You are all I have."

"That's a lie," she said just above a whisper. Pulling him into focus, she looked him in the eye. "You have all of time and space to talk to anyone. I have no one. Everyone I have loved is gone. I have no friends, no family, nothing. I will never have children or grandchildren. I thought you would remember that. Just take me home."

"You have me," the Doctor said. Isabelle's shoulders relaxed. "Going home is not an option. We still have to see to Jenro. I know you don't want to disappoint him. Stay for that, and then I will take you home. Right now, we have two choices," he told her. "We can make tea here or go out for tea?" She shook her head as a smile slipped its way onto her lips.

"Let's go out for tea and wait for Jenro," she offered serenely.

"All right," he said standing up.


	4. Not To Their Full Potential

**Chapter 4 - Not To Their Full Potential**

When they were inside the airport, they ascertained Jenro's flight number and gate. Near the gate they found a coffee shop. There were no creepy men in the shop, Isabelle noted. Just to be certain, the Doctor ordered this time while she found them a table.

As they drank their cups of tea, they chatted about various things. Isabelle explained that she had been adopted at the age of four after being in foster care for two years. She had been found wandering the streets alone. Her adoptive parents had been very loving. Their death made her understand that life was short and to seize opportunities. It was why she had gotten into the TARDIS. She admitted she had her reservations about the true nature of the TARDIS but when he had opened the door inside the West End Central Police Station, she knew he was telling the truth. It had been a long time since she put her trust in anyone. Now, she knew she could trust him.

The Doctor, on the other hand, went on ramblings about alien life on other planets Isabelle had never heard before. She listened intently to everything he said, asking questions when appropriate. He didn't treat her like a child. He was more like a professor, extending his knowledge to her.

Before long, they heard the announcement of the arrival of Jenro's flight. Isabelle had managed to find a piece of paper and borrowed a pen to write his name on it. She held it up as the passengers exited the gate. When Jenro saw the sign Isabelle had made he beamed. He walked over with open arms. Isabelle rushed over to him to embrace him.

"It is so good to see you again. I hope the police weren't too hard on you," she whispered into his ear.

"Not too hard. They do try though," he returned as he released her. "Ah, there he is the good Doctor."

Jenro walked up to the Doctor and shook his hand.

"I owe you one, sir," Jenro said. "If you should ever need anything you know where to find me."

"I do."

Jenro leaned closer towards the Doctor to say something to him even though Isabelle could still hear him. "Especially if you need plono," he said giving the Doctor a nudge.

The Doctor looked over at Isabelle with a smile and said in return, "I don't think that will be necessary."

"Oh, why not?" Jenro asked.

The Doctor whispered into Jenro's ear. This time Isabelle couldn't hear. When the Doctor finished speaking Jenro turned to regard her pleasantly.

"Oh, I see," Jenro replied.

"What?" Isabelle stated.

"We really should be going, Doctor," Jenro said.

"Yes, we should," the Doctor agreed.

The two men started walking off down the terminal.

"What's plono?" Isabelle asked Jenro once she caught up.

"It's an herb we have on my planet," he stated. He and the Doctor looked at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Oh," Isabelle replied. "What would you need plono for, Doctor?" she questioned walking behind them and coming up on the Doctor's other side while the two men walked closely together.

"Research. Cooking. A garden. Pick one," he said looking straight ahead as strode through the airport.

"Well, don't you know?"

"That's why I told Jenro it wasn't necessary. I don't need it."

"Jenro thinks you do."

He stopped which made the other two stop as well.

"Isabelle," he said with a slight raised voice. A few people in the terminal turned to look at them. All three noticed the attention the Doctor had attracted. "Isabelle, " he said softer leaning closer to her, "plono is equivalent to your wacky backy."

"Oh," she said with a raised brow. The Doctor stood up straight.

"We need to keep moving," the Doctor said and continued to walk.

Jenro walked with Isabelle towards the exit. They both trailed the Doctor by a few steps. Just before they walked through the doors leading outside to the car park, Jenro turned to Isabelle.

"He likes you, you know," he said in a hushed voice.

"What?" Isabelle said taken aback.

"He enjoys your company," Jenro added.

"Well, that's nice to know, I guess," she said unsure where Jenro was going with his statements.

"My species are not only nursemaids, but we are matchmakers. We help the Krassen find their perfect mates. We've been known to assist with other species as well."

"As much as I like the Doctor in return, I don't like him on a romantic level. Besides, we're of two different species. It would never work."

"There have been known human and Time Lord pairings. Not many, mind you. Time Lords and Ladies have issues with humans' short life spans."

"Oh, I can understand that," Isabelle said sadly.

"Would you like me to say anything to him for you?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm sure he'll be on his way once he takes me home after we see you off," she surmised.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jenro said with a chuckle.

Isabelle decided to ignore his comment as they approached the TARDIS. The Doctor had the door open. He stepped through the doorway first. She followed him in. Jenro closed the door behind himself.

"You ought to let a lady enter first, Doctor. It's only polite. Where are your manners?" Jenro said.

"I thought you were only suppose to do that on dates? She's not my date," he responded.

"It makes a female feel special even if she's not a date, my dear boy," Jenro explained. Isabelle smiled.

"I am hardly a boy," the Doctor corrected. "I'm 900 years old."

"You certainly don't act like it," Jenro returned. "You must still be in your first incarnation."

"Ha!" the Doctor laughed.

"What's an incarnation?" Isabelle interrupted.

"Have you not told her of your regeneration, Doctor?" Jenro questioned.

"I hadn't gotten to that yet," the Doctor said as he flipped switches.

"Oh, well. May I explain?" Jenro asked.

"Be my guest," the Doctor said.

"You see, our dear Doctor here can regenerate, er, change into another being if he should happen to perish. Time Lords keep all their memories from their previous regenerations. Most Time Lords have twelve regenerations. Which incarnation are you in currently, Doctor?"

"Ten, no wait, I don't count that one. Nine," the Doctor answered.

"What do you mean by perish?" Isabelle asked with concern.

"Just what it means. If he should die, either of old age or accident."

"So you only have three more times to die?" she questioned.

"Yeah," the Doctor responded.

"But you said you were 900 years old? If the average life span is for 78 years, you must have lived a bit longer in each incarnation, closer to a hundred years," she deduced.

"You haven't been using your incarnations to their full potential, Doctor," Jenro said condescendingly. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders has he gazed at the view screen. "The average incarnation for a Time Lord is a thousand years."

"You could technically still be in your first incarnation, and yet, you're not. What have you been doing that is so dangerous?" Isabelle stated.

"Saving the universe," the Doctor said as he glanced at her then turned back to the monitor. "Now, Jenro, would you kindly drop the discussion of my age and help me find your spaceship."

While Jenro gave the Doctor coordinates, Isabelle stared at the Doctor with a furrowed brow.

The TARDIS landed with a boom in a construction zone. The Doctor retrieved the eggs for Jenro from a holding compartment. Jenro was pleased that no harm had come to them. Isabelle gave him a hug.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Jenro. This has been a day to remember. Aliens are definitely not as they are portrayed in movies. Of the two I have met, one is saving the universe, and the other is making sure it continues with new life. I'm sure there must be dangerous aliens as well. There is always good and evil in everything because there has to be a balance," she stated. Jenro and the Doctor looked at each other and beamed at Isabelle.

"You are absolutely correct, Isabelle. You have been a delight, but I must be off," Jenro returned.

The Doctor and Isabelle made sure Jenro took off safely. As the day turned to night, they watched his ship sail off to the moon. Once he was gone, they retreated back into the TARDIS.

"Well, I guess that is done," Isabelle remarked.

"Yes, it is," the Doctor returned. "Home?"

"Home."


	5. Five Minutes

**Chapter 5 - Five Minutes**

Isabelle stood in her kitchen staring at the clock on her wall. It read five minutes after the time she had gotten into the TARDIS to travel to the jail where Jenro was being held. Only five minutes had elapsed but her mind and body knew a whole day and a half had past. In only five minutes, she had met another alien, saved alien eggs, and watched an alien spacecraft shoot to the moon.

She turned from the clock towards the Doctor.

"I guess this is it. You'll be on your way and I'll continue to live my life here," Isabelle stated.

The Doctor pondered before responding. "It doesn't have to be that way."

Isabelle chuckled, "Yes, it does."

"What are you afraid of, Isabelle?" the Doctor asked as he leaned against her kitchen counter with his arms folded over his chest.

"Who says I'm afraid?" she said with gumption.

The Doctor smirked and shook his head.

"All right! I'm afraid it will be too much."

"But you understand what is out there already, the adventure, the creatures. Look at the knowledge you will gain," he said excitedly.

"I do. And I'm just not sure I could handle it."

"I think you can. Come here," he said leading her into her lounge and pointed at the walls. "Look at all these charts and notes. You were born to do this."

"That's what you think," she said almost to herself.

"That's what I believe."

"How can you believe that, when right now, I'm scared to death! You obviously live a dangerous life since you haven't live to your full life expectancy. I don't have that kind of courage."

"Do I need to remind you that you took the initiative to go looking for the Krassen eggs by yourself? And faking out the guard? You befriended an alien today. He will forever remember you," the Doctor noted.

"Jenro won't remember me," Isabelle slated herself.

"I wasn't talking about Jenro," the Doctor muttered.

Isabelle stared at the Doctor. He returned her gaze.

"What about my life here? What will happen with my job, my house, my bills?" she questioned.

"They'll still be here when you return. We could be gone for months but I could have you back by tomorrow, you're time," he explained.

"Don't you worry something will happen to me?" she asked. "What if I die?"

"I'm not going to lie. It's dangerous. I will try to keep you safe but it is a risk you have to take if you are willing to take it," he said with a bit of gloom.

"Will it always be dangerous?"

"Not always."

"And eventually, you will bring me back and leave. Won't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't have to be for a while."

"How long, Doctor? How long before you tire of me?"

"I never get tired of anyone. I just know when the time is right for you to return," he said.

Isabelle nodded and meandered away from him then back again in thought.

"It's strange. I barely know you, yet I feel I know about you. Like I've heard about you in whispers or dreams. And now, you're here. These charts and posters were getting me ready for the moment of your arrival. And yet, I know the dangers that lie ahead," she surmised. She shook her head and sighed, "I can't."

"I understand," he softly said. The disappointment shone on his face.

The Doctor's gaze faltered from hers as she tried desperately to hold onto it. He slowly turned away from her walking towards the garden door. She followed him out to the TARDIS. He looked at her one more time as he stood by the door. Isabelle gave him a small weak wave of her hand as a final farewell.

"You could have been great, Isabelle," he noted.

"Maybe, and maybe not," she replied weakly.

The Doctor entered the blue police box closing the door behind him. Isabelle turned from the TARDIS. Her hand covered to her mouth and she went quickly back into the house. The familiar whooshing groan of the TARDIS sounded and then faded away.

Five minutes later, Isabelle was falling asleep to her own sobs.


	6. Dreams Do Come True

**Chapter 6**

On Sunday mornings, Isabelle was typically found asleep on the couch or, if it was warm enough, outside. She would stay awake late into Saturday night to early Sunday morning gazing up at the stars through the telescope her parents had gotten her for her twelfth birthday. This Sunday morning though she was wide awake waiting for breakfast her mother was cooking.

"Is it done yet?" Isabelle asked impatiently wearing a sundress.

"No, Isabelle," her mother replied with slight irritation.

"Where's Dad?" Isabelle asked.

"He went down to the corner shop to get more coffee. We're just about out," her mum answered.

"I hope we're not going to be late. The programme starts at one o'clock," she whined.

"Isabelle Brianna Darling! It is eight o'clock in the morning! You are not going to be late!" her mother shouted. "You need to settle down."

"Me? You're the one who's yelling," she returned.

Isabelle's mother pointed a spatula at the girl. "You need to watch your tongue," her mum spoke.

"Sorry."

"Hmm," she hummed as she turned back to the bacon.

Isabelle's father walked in with a small paper bag. He set it on the counter.

"Is breakfast ready?" he asked kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Don't you start," her mother cut into him.

"What did I do?"

"It's not ready, Dad," Isabelle said softly.

"I'll get the coffee ready then," he suggested. "Are you ready to go, Izzy?"

"Absolutely!" Isabelle beamed as she grabbed a piece of toast from the stack that sat on a plate.

"I figured you would be," he said grinning fetching the French press from a cupboard.

"I can't wait to go to the planetarium. I wonder what stars they'll talk about?"

"Don't you want to know about the planets?" her mum asked.

"I know all the planets, Mum. I looking forward to learning something new."

"Oh, Peter! Watch what you're doing. You're making a mess," her mother scolded. Coffee grounds were all over the counter as he scooped them into the press. Isabelle's mum pushed her dad out of the way as she swept up the grounds into her hand. Her father only chuckled as he filled a kettle with water. Isabelle looked at the pan with bacon in it that was now smoking.

"Mum?" Isabelle said as her mum cleaned up the grounds. "Mum!"

"What is it, Isabelle?" she said in a raised voice.

"The bacon's burning."

"What?"

"The bacon's burning!"

"Isabelle," a different voice said. Isabelle looked around for the source. "Isabelle."

"Who's that?" Isabelle questioned.

"Who is who, Isabelle?" her father asked turning towards her.

She closed her eyes as the smell of bacon permeated her nostrils. The voice came from inside her head.

"The bacon's burning," she said as she kept her eyes closed.

"Isabelle, wake up," the voice commanded.

"But the bacon's burning," she said in a groggy voice.

"The bacon's not burning. Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be there in a minute, Mum. Some man is talking to me," she said as she rolled over.

"Isabelle!" he shouted.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she said sitting upright in her bed. She held her head and glanced around. Her childhood home had vanished leaving her in her own bedroom. She turned abruptly towards the doorway.

"Morning," he said smiling that beautiful smile with shining blue eyes. The Doctor stood there with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned grinding the sleep from her eyes. Her mouth was gaped open.

"Making breakfast. Come on, before it gets cold," he said exiting her bedroom. "Oh, almost forgot. Coffee."

The Doctor walked over to the bed and left the cup of coffee on the nightstand. Isabelle stared at him in disbelief. He then walked out of the room and back down the stairs. She gave herself a hardy pinch on the arm.

"Ow!"

"It's not a dream. Get down here," he shouted up to her.

"Stop reading my mind," she shouted back.

"Wasn't."

"Lying."

She couldn't help but smile.

Isabelle slid herself to the side of her bed and took up the cup of coffee. The warmth of the cup seeped into her chilled hands. She looked at the beige colour of the coffee looking puzzled. She sipped the coffee.

"How did he know I like milk and no sugar? Not even my husband ever got that right."

In five minutes, she was downstairs in her dressing gown peeking into her kitchen. There he was, for certain, scraping an omelette onto a plate. From another pan, he pushed two pieces of bacon onto the same plate. He turned and discovered her there.

"Hungry?" he asked. She nodded with a smile. "Have a seat."

The Doctor set the plate on the table in the dining room. A glass of orange juice, napkin, and fork were set there. Another place setting sat across from where he set the plate. There were even fresh flowers in a vase.

"You did all this?" she asked sitting where he set the plate.

"Yup," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I was bored," he answered walking back into the kitchen to whisk some more eggs.

"You really didn't need to do all this."

"I know." He was still smiling.

Isabelle shook her head and looked down at her plate. The omelette oozed with cheese. There were even bits of ham in it. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before taking up her fork. She cut into the omelette and took a bite. Her eyebrows raised as the flavour danced on her taste buds. She took another bite. When his omelette was done, he sat across from her.

"What's in the omelette?" she asked with her mouth full.

"Ham and cheese," he said. She nodded. "Oh, and mayonnaise."

She stopped her fork half way to her mouth and gazed upon it.

"And the green flecks?" she questioned.

"Parsley, chive, oregano," he mentioned.

Isabelle glared at her fork again. "It's fantastic!" she said finally eating the forkful.

"Mmm," he murmured as he ate.

"Question," she said after she swallowed. "How did you know how I like my coffee?"

"At the coffee shop in the airport. You put milk in your coffee," he explained.

"At the airport we had tea with no milk and with sugar," she reminded him.

"Oh, right. Lucky guess."

"You did it again, didn't you. Read my mind," she said plainly.

"Maybe." He put another bite in his mouth.

"Another question. I locked the door last night. I assume you unlocked it with your screwdriver?"

The Doctor nodded after he took a sip of coffee.

"I guess the only question left to ask is, why are you here?" she asked the latter quite forcefully.

"The TARDIS wouldn't let me leave," the Doctor said just before depleting his glass of orange juice.

"What do you mean it wouldn't let you leave? I saw you leave. Is it broken?" she asked nibbling on her bacon having finished her omelette.

"You didn't see me leave. You saw me try to leave. It's not broken," he replied, "At least I don't think so. It would have indicated that there was something wrong. Unless the diagnostic system is broken, then that would make sense."

"You checked the diagnostic system, didn't you," she said in a bored voice.

"Yes, I did."

"Then what's wrong with the TARDIS?"

"She's being stubborn."

"She?"

"Yes."

"What is _she_ being stubborn about?"

"I think I might know."

"And?"

"She likes you."

"What?" Isabelle said spitting out the coffee she had just sipped.

"I think she wants you to come with me."

"No," she said wiping her mouth off with her napkin.

"Why not?" he asked sternly.

"I can't," she said shaking her head as she stood up. She picked up her plate taking it into the kitchen.

Isabelle leaned against the sink and looked out into the garden. There she stood bluer than the sky, the TARDIS, making Isabelle's life difficult and complicated.

"One trip," he said precariously close to her. It startled her somewhat. "Maybe the TARDIS just needs you to come on one trip and that's it."

"I don't know," she said distantly still staring at the TARDIS.

The Doctor took a hold of her shoulders gently and turned her towards him. The anxiety that Isabelle felt must have been apparent on her face. The look of concern from the Doctor had her bow her head in shame.

"I promise you, that nothing will happen to you," he assured her.

Isabelle slowly glanced up at the Doctor.

"You can't make that kind of promise, Doctor. No one can," she expressed.

Freeing herself from his grip she walked away from him and back upstairs to her bedroom. She punched her pillow out of frustration.

Five minutes later, the Doctor was knocking at Isabelle's bedroom door. She sighed heavily and opened the door. He stood there peering at her.

"Get dressed," he ordered.

"Is that how it is going to be?" she said, "Are you going to order me about while we travel? Because if it is, I'll be having none of it."

She stepped back into her bedroom and opened up her wardrobe sorting through her clothes with a smirk on her face.

"Darling," she said as she pushed some hanging clothes aside.

"I'm sorry, are we using pet names?" the Doctor asked looking puzzled. She giggled.

"No, silly," she said. "You once asked me for my last name. I just gave it to you. It's Darling, Isabelle Darling."

"Oh, right," he responded. "I still don't have a last name, for the record."

"Noted," she said as she selected a black v-neck shirt that cinched at the waist. She threw the shirt on the bed along with a pair of jeans. "If you don't mind, a little privacy please."

"But I've seen you naked," he reminded her with a smirk.

"Not physically! Out with you!" she said shutting the door in his face. This time she locked it.

Five minutes later, she was dressed standing in her lounge. The Doctor was sitting on her couch reading one of the alien magazines chuckling.

"Something funny?" she asked as she grabbed her bomber jacket off the coat rack.

"These articles are hilarious," he said tossing the magazine back on the coffee table.

"I'm assuming they are far from the truth?" she inquired.

"Yup," he said standing up. "Ready?"

Isabelle froze for a moment. She took a minute to look around the room at the posters and star charts. Then, she smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

"Excellent," he said grinning in return. He held out his hand for her to take. She gripped it tightly.

"How long will we be gone this time?" she asked as they walked through the kitchen to the garden door.

"You'll be back before the dishwasher turns off," he stated.

"Hold on! You cleaned up the kitchen?" she said stopping them. She looked around the kitchen and into the dining room. Everything was spotless.

"Yeah. I got bored while you were getting dressed," he replied.

"Oh, well, thanks for that. It looks nice."

"Can we go now?" he asked her.

"Oh, yeah," she said.

"Good. Come on," he said grabbing her hand and tugging her out the door.


	7. The Art of Caring

**Chapter 7 - The Art of Caring**

"Where do you want to go presuming the Tardis will travel now that you are here?" the Doctor asked Isabelle as he strode to get to the console gently pulling her behind him.

He dropped her hand to type on the keypads on the console. She looked over his should watching his movements.

"I don't know, maybe, somewhere exotic," she said provocatively. He turned his head towards her with his eyebrows raised. "Because it's cold! I want to go somewhere warm."

"I thought you liked the cold?" he questioned.

"I do, but I've never taken a holiday in the winter time," she replied.

The Doctor mouth broke into a tremendous smile. He then starting going around each of the six stations on the console.

The TARDIS landed on the southern end of an island. When they exited the TARDIS, trees surrounded them. The lapping of waves were behind them.

"Where are we, Doctor," Isabelle asked as she peered through the trees at the narrow beach.

"Not only where are we but when are we," he said casually.

"Okay, when and where are we?"

"The twenty-sixth of August 1883 on the island, or rather volcano, of Krakatau," he answered. He was looking in the opposite direction at the smoke billowing from the nearest peak.

Isabelle ignored the beach and directed her attention to the Doctor.

"You brought me to the most deadliest volcanic eruption in history? Are you trying to kill me so soon?" she asked with anxiety in her voice.

"We are here hours before it erupts. We'll look around for a bit and off we go before a single speck of ash can land on the TARDIS," he told her. He started walking off towards the west.

"That better be a promise," she snapped as she followed him through the woods.

The Doctor soon found a footpath left by the natives for hunting. They followed it around until it opened up to a small village on the shore. The clearing offered a better view of the peak threatening to rain ash, debris, and hot lava down on them. The village was rather busy. There were proa moored to the trees with natives pulling nets of fish from them. Other villagers had gathered to barter for the fish. There was a man with blonde and fair skin amongst darker skinned natives that looked out of place carrying an easel, a canvas, and wooden case.

The man set up his easel in the clearing on the beach. He faced the volcano and placed the canvas on the easel adjusting it one last time. Using the rocks around him, he sat down and took out a sketchbook.

"I feel out of place," Isabelle commented.

"How do you mean?" the Doctor asked as he observed the villagers moving about.

"I mean, I'm wearing the wrong clothing. Women did not wear trousers," she mentioned. Her jacket had been discarded back at the TARDIS which left her wearing her black top and jeans.

"I think you look fine," he said indifferently. "It doesn't make a difference really. Most of the people here are natives. They wouldn't know about Victorian fashion. The only person who might be remotely concerned about our clothing is that bloke there sketching. Then again, he might think we were making a fashion statement and enjoy rebelling against the norm."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the ground. There were steady readings. The Doctor walked over to a native villager taking their fish back to their hut.

"Excuse me," he said. The native man stopped to turn towards him looking surprised he was spoken to by a foreigner in his native tongue.

"Yes?" the man responded.

"Have there been any earthquakes lately?" the Doctor asked.

"There was one the other day. The day the peak started smoking," he answered.

"Thank you," said the Doctor as he moved away from the village headed back towards Isabelle who was looking over the shoulder of the artist.

"Stop right there," Isabelle shouted at the Doctor.

"Why?" he asked stopping.

"Humour me," she asserted. "Can you draw him into your sketch?" Isabelle quietly asked the artist.

"Yes, I can," he answered delightedly. "Would you like to be in the sketch as well?"

"Would you do that?" she asked.

"For you, milady, anything," the artist said. Isabelle smiled coyly at the artist.

The artist stood up to position Isabelle for the sketch next to the Doctor in an intimate pose. Isabelle interrupted him.

"Um, we're not together. I mean, we're together but not as a couple, just travelling," she stammered.

"Oh, I see," the artist said with an uplifted tone.

The artist moved her approximately four or so feet from him. His hand was on her waist and the other on her shoulder as if performing a dance. The artist turned her slightly to the left. Then he came over to the Doctor and told him to turn slightly to the right. The artist did not touch him as he had done with Isabelle. The Doctor moved as instructed but kept a watchful eye on the artist who then moved back towards his easel.

"Ah, yes. Perfect," said the artist as he took up his sketchbook and pencils. "Where are you from?" he asked.

"Uh, London," Isabelle answered.

"What brings you to the island?"

"Research," the Doctor answered this time.

"Oh, what sort of research?"

"Volcanoes," the Doctor said seriously. The artist looked up.

"Do you think the smoke indicates there will be an eruption soon?" he asked the Doctor.

"Actually, I think it signals the last . . . ," but the Doctor didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry but I did not get your name?" interrupted Isabelle.

At first, the artist seemed perplexed. The Doctor looked at the artist with disdain. Isabelle gave the Doctor a sideways glance but smiled at the man. The Doctor thrust his hands into his pockets hiding the balled up into fists.

"Arthur Sloan. Most people address me as Art," he replied. "I am also aware of how ironic my name is due to my profession." Art chuckled as did Isabelle.

The Doctor observed them exchanging smiles and pleasantries.

"Where do you call home, Art?" Isabelle continued to question.

"Originally I am from Tyrone, but to pursue my love of art, I moved to Belfast," he answered looking up occasionally to compare details in the sketch. "May I ask your name?"

"Isabelle. My companion goes by Doctor," she replied. The Doctor eyed her quietly. She smiled mischievously.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Isabelle, especially in such a remote location. I never thought I would acquaint anyone from home in this part of the world."

"Nor I," Isabelle responded.

The Doctor stood there presently as Art sketched. Occasionally their eyes met as Art looked at him and then back to the sketch pad. He eased his tension towards Art.

"I'm just about finished with the Doctor. Would you like to take a look?" Art said more to Isabelle than to the Doctor.

"Yes, please," she said as she left her position to glance at the sketch. She gasped. "It's the very likeness of him. You are an outstanding sketch artist, Art."

"Thank you. Now, for you, my dear lady," Art said.

Isabelle bit her bottom lip and returned to her position. Her footprints were still in the sand where she was standing which allowed her to easily find where she stood previously. She was very precise as she stood in the exact same spot.

"Doctor, you can stand down if you want," Isabelle told him.

"I'll just be over there," the Doctor said indicating a hut in the background.

He scanned the area for abnormalities. The readings still showed minimal activity. He looked up at the summit again. His eyes widened.

Art was just about to put pen to paper when the Doctor shouted for Isabelle.

"Isabelle, we need to go," he yelled.

"Not now, Doctor," Isabelle shouted in return but not looking at the Doctor.

"Yes, now!" he barked at her.

"I'll . . . I'll be back, Art," Isabelle said apologetically as she went to walk over to the Doctor. "What is so important that you needed to ruin a sketch?"

The Doctor pointed towards the peak through the trees. The thin ribbon of smoke that had been emanating from the summit was now a billowing dark plume.

"I've never seen a volcano erupt, but isn't that normal?" she stated.

"Did you feel anything?" he questioned. "Like an earthquake."

"No."

"Precisely," he said walking towards the mountain.

"We're not going up there, are we?"

"That's exactly what we are doing."

Isabelle huffed before following him towards the volcano. Before long, they were very near the area where the smoke was rising from. It looked more like a crash site than a volcano about to erupt. The trees had been disturbed from top down. The smoke came from a small crater not a large bulge that usually proceeded a volcanic eruption.

"Doctor? What is that?" Isabelle asked pointing towards the back of the elongated crater.

The Doctor quickly moved towards it with his screwdriver ready.

"Doctor, please be careful," Isabelle said breathlessly. He glanced behind him seeing her hold her hand out as if trying to pull him back towards her.

"I will," he said.

Holding the screwdriver out, he set it to scan the sphere that lay in front of him half buried in the dirt.

"What is it, Doctor?" Isabelle asked just over his shoulder. He stood up straight and backed away to stand next to her.

"It's a bomb," the Doctor answered.

"Let me guess, alien?" she hypothesized.

"Yup," he responded. "It's a bomb made by the Acenes from the planet Lucius. They are scavengers, devouring anything in the wake of destruction. When they can't find destruction, they make it," he informed her.

"How do we disarm it?" she asked moving towards the bomb.

"We don't," he replied as he moved to the other side of the bomb.

"Why not?" she asked with slight fear in her voice.

"There's not enough time. What I need to disarm it is back in the TARDIS. The bomb is going to go off in half an hour. It took us that long to walk up here," he expressed intensely.

"Then we run," Isabelle stated simply. "We run all the way back to the TARDIS."

"What?" he said standing up holding the spherical bomb. It was the size of a bowling ball.

"Run, Doctor. Run!" she said in earnest.

The Doctor thought for a second then bent down to pick up the bowling ball sized bomb. He tucked the bomb under his arm and began to run. Isabelle tramped behind him through the brush. The branches slapped at their legs and arms but they did not stop running. He slipped a bit on some loose soil and Isabelle steadied him and then continued running. They ran through the clearing that was now empty except for Art.

"Art, get out of here!" Isabelle yell at the artist. "Get in a boat and just go! No, leave it behind. Just go!"

"Isabelle!" the Doctor yelled behind him.

"Coming!" she yelled and starting running again.

The Doctor grimaced as he ran directly to the TARDIS. He could see it in the distance. Tucking the smoking bomb under his other arm, he dug into his pocket for the key as he ran. As soon as he was stopped in front of the door, he slipped the key into the lock.

Once inside the TARDIS, the Doctor ran down the main hall then veered to the right. It was not difficult to follow him because of the trail of smoke the bomb left. Isabelle's heavy boots clanged on the grating in the console room and clomped along the corridors.

The Doctor finally stopped in front of a door. He thrust the door open to what appeared to be some sort of laboratory and scanned the room with his eyes. Setting the bomb carefully onto a lab table, he rushed to the right of the room towards a series of cupboards. Isabelle entered as well but stopped just inside the door.

"Look in the cabinets on the left for vials of viruses or bacteria," he commanded.

"Why? How is that going to help?"

"This bomb is made up of thousands of small self combusting organisms compressed into a small space," he said as he threw open a cabinet door. "The only way to disarm an organism is either to kill it or make it sick. I don't have anything to kill it."

"How long do we have to look, Doctor," Isabelle asked gravely. The Doctor scanned the bomb that continued to smoke. The smoke rose to the ceiling.

He looked up with concern etched into his brow. "Ten minutes at the most. Maybe less."

"We'd better get to searching," she said rushing to the cabinets on the left along the wall. He turned to continue his search as well.

"Trouble is I don't keep many viruses and the like around," the Doctor informed her as he passed over a vial after reading the label.

"So what do you have?" she asked looking at the label of two vials in each hand.

"I'm not sure. I've forgotten."

"Well, do you have an idea of where it might be?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that would narrow down our searching, don't you think? Where?"

"Somewhere in this room."

She let out an exasperated breath and grabbed two more vials. "I can't even read what this one says with all these concentric circles."

"That one's in Gallifreyan. Must not have a translation. Keep searching."

"These others I don't even know what they are. For all I know I could be handling water."

"Look for anything ending with virus," he said with vexation.

"Don't give me that tone! I'm not medical personnel," she retaliated. "I will say one thing, you need better organization in this room. What do you do, just throw it in here?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he said scrutinizing a long vial with blue liquid in it then setting it down again.

"Can you please do something about the smoke? It is getting difficult to see with all this smoke in the room," she complained coughing and waving a hand in front of her face.

In an instant, the Doctor raised the sonic screwdriver above his head. The sound of a ventilation system kicked on and the smoke began to clear.

"Ah, thank you. Why can't you just scan the room for the virus with your screwdriver?" she asked still trying to read the vial in her right hand.

"Never thought of that," he said standing up straight. He turned his head to look at her.

"Seriously? All this bloody searching and you could have known in the first minute we were in here. You are unbelievable," Isabelle said moving towards him.

The Doctor had held out the sonic screwdriver. Moving around the room, he scanned each cabinet.

Isabelle moved over towards the bomb. It still billowed smoke but it immediately disappeared when it hit the ceiling. She picked up the bomb to take a closer look.

"Uh, Doctor, this thing is getting hot!" Isabelle proclaimed urgently.

"Now, we have five minutes," he said just as the screwdriver's sound pitched higher.

Reaching into the cabinet he extracted a small glass bottle filled with a bright aquamarine liquid and brought it over to Isabelle. He glanced down at the bomb then looked up into her eyes.

"Go."

"What? I'm not leaving you."

"This is a highly volatile virus. I don't want you getting sick. This could kill you. I'm not even sure this will work. For all I know, it could feed them. You need to go now," he said pressingly.

Holding his gaze, she stated without wavering, "There's no time. I'd never make it out of the TARDIS if it doesn't work," She reached into his arms and took the bomb from him.

He stared at her big brown eyes. The fear in her eyes was fading. He turned abruptly to grab a syringe to siphon the contents out of the bottle. He raised the needle high above his head.

"Hold tight," he ordered her. He saw her muscles tense and thrust the syringe into the skin of the bomb. He depressed the plunger watching the contents drain into the sphere. He waited a few seconds before saying, "The smokes not dying. Is it getting any cooler?"

She looked at him with a grave face, "No, quite the opposite." He slammed the syringe down on the counter in anger.

"This was meant to be. There is no changing this scenario. I can save us but not the island," he said and ran from the room. "Bring the bomb!" he shouted behind him.

When they reached the console room, the Doctor set himself to put the TARDIS in flight just above the impact crater where they retrieved the bomb. He went to the door and pulled it open. Glancing out the door he looked down. He could see the impact zone just below. He went back to the console and started pressing more buttons then turned to Isabelle. He took the bomb from her. By this time, it was on the verge of being too hot to handle. He winced.

"Isabelle, I'm going to drop the bomb. As soon as I shout, 'Now!' I want you to pull this lever. Understood?" he said as he went over to the last section around the console.

She nodded her head but looked grave as she stood by the lever. The Doctor rushed over to the door. He braced his feet against the door jam positioning himself in the middle of the doorway. With each hand on either side of the bomb, he held it out at arms distance, then dropped it.

"Now!" he cried out as he slammed the TARDIS door shut. Isabelle pulled on the lever as the explosion of the impact of the bomb could be heard just outside. The TARDIS gave a great shudder as the comforting sound of escape groaned within its walls.

A few moments later they landed with a soft thud. The Doctor picked himself off the floor. He peered over at Isabelle. She was crumpled on the floor near the console. Rushing over to her, he knelt down beside her. The sound of sobbing emanated from her.

"Isabelle?" he said as he touched her shoulder. She flinched away from him. "Isabelle."

She moved and sat up but still scrunched into a ball on the floor. Her face was hidden by her arms.

"We could have saved him," Isabelle finally uttered softly slowly lifting her head. "We could have saved Art."

"Isabelle, there are events in history that must happen. This was one them. There was nothing I could do," he explained to her.

"Everyone dies on that island because of us," she wept.

"No, not because of us. We didn't plant the bomb, the Acenes did. We tried to save them. It didn't work because it was meant to happen."

"Promise me. Promise me from now on, we'll save at least one," she begged.

"Isabelle, it doesn't work that way."

"How do you know?" she shouted. "Maybe Art was meant to live and we sent him to his death. Think about yourself. Think about me. You're the last Time Lord, the last of your kind. I'm the last of my family. We were the ones who have survived. Promise me, we'll always let one survive. Just like us," she pleaded with the Doctor. She had a valid point. For some reason, they were still alive.

The Doctor nodded solemnly. Isabelle sprung forward and flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. He held her for too long. She was the first to let go. He helped her up off the floor.

"Doctor! You're bleeding!" she stated with a gasp looking down at his leg. There was a large tear in his trousers. Blood was oozing from the wound. Isabelle bent down to examine the severity of it.

"Would you look at that, I am," he returned. He faltered his stance. Isabelle quickly tucked herself under one of his shoulders.

"Do you have a medical room?" she asked leading him towards the corridor off of the console room.

"Yes. Down here to the right," he instructed limping as she guided him through the passageway. "I set it close to the console room in case of emergencies."

"I'll get you fixed up," she said as they turned right.

The Doctor pointed to a door on the left. Isabelle pushed the door open. It was if they had entered an operating room. There was a single flat narrow bed in the centre. Large lights hung from the ceiling. The room glowed white just like her room. There were a handful of monitors and machines that lined the wall at the head of the bed with wires and tubes hanging from them. A stainless steel table on castors stood against the nearest wall. A cabinet similar to the ones she had searched earlier was tucked in the corner stocked with vials and bottles.

"Where are the bandages and antiseptic?" she asked assisting him to bed.

"Over there," he said looking at the wall in front of him.

"Take your trousers off," she instructed as she went to fetch the things she would need to patch him along with the stainless steel table.

"Your going to fix my leg, not my carnal knowledge," he reputed.

"Take your trousers off or I cut them off," Isabelle said facing him with a large pair of scissors. He immediately started unfastening the button. "Good boy. Take your jacket off too."

"Why?"

"So you'll be comfortable," she stated with a grin, "and it's too long. It's just going to get in my way."

The Doctor took off his jacket and placed it at the head of the bed. He set his trousers on top.

Isabelle rolled the table over towards him. It was loaded with cotton balls, gauze, bottle of antiseptic, bandages, and the pair of scissors.

"Lay back," she instructed the Doctor. He did as he was told. "This may sting a bit," she warned. He glanced at her and she gave him a weak smile. He watched her pour some of the contents of the bottle on the gauze then pressed it onto the gash.

"Ah! That really stings," he shouted.

"Told you," she said with a smirk.

"It's not funny. It hurts," he mentioned quietly.

"Sorry, I'll try to be more gentle," she offered.

The stinging became less as she continued to dab and wipe the area. He glanced down and could see that most of the blood that smeared his leg was gone. Her tender touch was similar to that of a nurse's touch, careful but calculating. He noted that she didn't seem uncomfortable with him being half disrobed as she had been with Jenro. However, he did have pants on as was customary with humans. Once his leg was cleaned, she told him to slightly bend his leg. It was a bit painful to do because she had her hand pressing a patch of gauze against his leg. He then watched as she placed a clean patch of gauze over the wound then wrapped his leg in bandages.

"You act as if you have done this before. Where did you learn to do that?" the Doctor asked her as he sat up.

"My mum was a nurse. She taught me," she simply said. A bit of a blush shone on her cheek. She picked up his trousers. "You'll be needing a new pair of these."

"Yes, I guess will," he said. "Come on. I'll show you my wardrobe." He hopped off the bed with a wince.

"Take it easy on the leg," she suggested.

"Now, you tell me," he said as he limped out the door with his jacket draped over his arm.

"Here, let me help you," she insisted as she again tucked herself under his arm.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure," she responded with a delicate smile as they continued on their way to the wardrobe room.


	8. Past and Future

**Chapter 8 - Past and Future**

After the Doctor was properly dressed and the medical room cleared up, the two stood in the console room. The Doctor was at his normal post at the view screen and first section of controls. Isabelle stood across from him examining some of the switches.

"Where to now?" Isabelle asked quietly.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? I could take you back home," he offered.

The statement of going home was said but it sounded awkward coming from him as if he didn't want to say it. She scrutinized him for a moment as he kept his eyes averted from her.

"I don't want to go home," she replied matter-of-factly. "Where are we going now?"

Her statement was finite. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground. He finally glanced over at her. He looked pleased with her response.

"How about those stars we talked about?" he inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"Perfect," she said with a grin.

The Doctor took Isabelle to see Deneb, Dabih, and Deneb Algedi as promised. She was in awe of the stars. The colour variations, their varying light years from the Earth, and their sizes put them in perspective of the tiny pin pricks she observed in the sky. She would never look at a star the same way again.

He also took her to the 16th century China to explore the Ming Dynasty. While he was discovering and thwarting the efforts of the Clasions, a porcelain consuming alien race, Isabelle managed to break one of the largest painted vases of the era. They managed to escape the wrath of the emperor and send the Clasions on their way with the remains of the vase which would last them until they returned home.

There were times when Isabelle had to remain at home to keep up appearances at work and in her life. The Doctor was upfront with her explaining that one day their journeys would end, and she understood. Although, Isabelle found it more difficult to see him go each week after her weekends were full of adventures with him.

It was another Saturday morning. She expected the Doctor any moment. She was pulling a baking sheet out of the oven when she heard the familiar groan in the back garden. As she was putting raspberry jam on a sheet of heart shaped biscuits, the Doctor came in the door. It was her custom now to leave the back door unlocked for him.

"What's that smell?" he said as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm baking, just for you for Valentine's Day," she said as she topped a blob of jam with another heart shaped biscuit with the centre cut out. She picked up the sandwiched biscuit and handed it to him. "Try it."

He took the biscuit from her and gave it a sniff.

She licked the excess jam off her fingers.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"It's a homemade Jammie Dodger. I don't like the pre-packaged ones so I make my own," she said as she picked one up herself and bit into it. "Mmm," she uttered hoping it would persuade him to try his.

Finally, he bit into it. His eyes lit up. She nearly laughed as he shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

"I take it you like it?" she asked grinning. He held up a thumb as he chewed.

"Fantastic!" he said once he swallowed.

"Hey, that's my word," she said playfully giving him a nudge with her elbow.

"I like that word," he said grabbing another biscuit.

Isabelle smiled as she continued to assemble the sandwiched biscuits. The Doctor took a handful of them and went into the lounge.

"Where are we going today, Doctor?" she asked placing the last biscuit on top of a dollop of jam.

She peeked around the corning of the kitchen door to see him standing in front of her star chart when he didn't answer right away.

"Doctor?" she questioned quietly as she approached him.

"Hmm?" he said staring at the chart still munching on one of the biscuits.

"Where are we going today?" she asked. He swallowed and licked his lips then turned to her.

"Oh, I don't know. You choose," he said.

"What about . . . here?" she said pointing to a star.

"Ah, not much to see there. That's a small weak star with no planets," he told her.

"Okay. What about here?" she suggested pointing to another star in the Orion constellation.

"Now, that has an exciting planet that I think you would like," he answered.

"Why do you say that?"

"That's where _they_ come from," he said indicating her poster of a Grey.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"And I can finally see them?" she said excitedly.

"Let me see," he said thinking. His eyes darted around the ceiling mumbling incoherent words to himself. "Yes," he finally told her with award winning grin. She smiled in return.

"Let me clean up the kitchen and we can be on our way," she said walking back towards the kitchen.

"I'll need to recharge the TARDIS before we go," he said finishing off the last of the biscuits he had in his hand as he followed her.

"How do you do that?" she questioned retrieving an empty canister.

"There is a rift in Cardiff. Found it by accident one day. The TARDIS landed on it after . . .," he said but he didn't continue.

"After what?" she asked looking up from putting the biscuits in the canister. He looked distant, as if he were remembering something difficult.

Isabelle went over to him and touched his arm gently. He looked into her eyes with pain. "You can tell me. I don't scare easily."

"It was right after I destroyed Gallifrey, after the Time War, just before I regenerated into this incarnation," he said glancing down at himself.

Isabelle wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against him. He gradually embraced her as well.

"I can't imagine how difficult that must have been for you. I see how it hurts you to think about it. If you need to talk, I'm here," she said sincerely.

The Doctor was quiet for a second. Then, he whispered, "Thank you."

She slowly let go of him.

"Let me just finish up and we'll be on our way," she said with a slight smile.

"No," he said to her.

"No?"

"I'll go recharge the TARDIS. There is something else I need to do anyway. It'll just take me a couple more days. I'll be back before you know it," he said cheerfully.

"As long as you promise to come back," she said meekly. She slowly met his eyes. "Promise me, in two days time, you'll be standing in my kitchen. I'll have a cup of tea waiting for you."

"Two days, tops. I promise," he said.

They stared at each other for a moment. She eyed him longingly. He viewed her with consideration.

"Come here," she said giving him another hug. Then she let go. "Go on, then. The quicker you go, the quicker you come back."

"Right," he said with a grin. He walked out of the garden door towards the TARDIS.

Isabelle turned to put the baking sheets into the sink to wash. She sucked on the jam spoon as she looked out the window into the garden but the TARDIS was still there. Not seeing the Doctor, she looked around the garden leaning over the sink to see more of the property. He was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged thinking he must be in the TARDIS already. She went to lean away from the sink to start to wash up the pans when a figure caught her eye. She turned to see the Doctor standing there in her kitchen.

Taking the spoon out of her mouth, she put a hand on her hip and said with sass, "I thought you were leaving?"

The Doctor rushed over to her and took her into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. Isabelle dropped the spoon and started to flail at first. Realising what was happening, she didn't fight it but tenderly wrapped her arms around him. The kiss was wanton, yet affectionate. As if someone had flicked a switch, he grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her away.

He let her go and stood back. "I . . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he said and left straight away.

Isabelle stood there stunned. Before she could go after the Doctor, he was gone. The TARDIS groaned and disappeared.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor went quickly to the console setting the coordinates for Cardiff. Seconds later his TARDIS was parked on the Rift. He opened up the engines and set her to refuel. Then he walked outside to clear his head, as much as he could.

"Doctor!" he heard a man yelling with an American accent. The Doctor looked around and saw a man with a dated blue wool coat.

The Doctor looked around figuring he meant someone else because he had never seen this man before. Then the man, who was rather good looking, came right up to him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" the Doctor asked.

The grin the man had been wearing fell immediately. "Damn it!" he shouted. "Too soon. Yeah, you know me, but not from this time."

"I know you from your past?" the Doctor asked.

"Past and future."

"Past and future? Er, don't tell me anymore."

"Don't worry, I know how this works. The name's Captain Jack Harkness, by the way," he said extending a hand to shake and looking around the Doctor towards the TARDIS a bit puzzled.

The Doctor looked at his hand apprehensively but shook it anyway. Then he said, "What's the look for, Captain Jack Harkness? Am I different from when you remember me?"

"You look the same. It's just that you were with someone and you didn't know who I was the last time we met," Jack mentioned.

"Maybe I did know you and I was just putting you on. And yes, I am with someone. Her name is Isabelle. She's just not with me at the moment," he said.

"Isabelle? No, you were with . . . Isabelle, right. Forgot her name. It's been a while," Jack said with a nervous chuckle.

The Doctor looked precarious and Jack looked perplexed. Jack quickly put on one of his winning smiles to mask his troubles.

"So, are you here to recharge the TARDIS?" he asked.

"Yeah. How did you know? Oh, never mind," the Doctor said realizing that Jack's past was his own future.

"Want to grab something to eat while you wait?" Jack offered.

"No, thanks. I just ate," he replied.

"Do you mind if I do? I could use some company," Jack said.

"Not at all," the Doctor agreed. Jack lead the way to a restaurant along the pier.

"Did you just leave Isabelle?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I left her to come here," the Doctor explained. "I'll go back to pick her up."

"I see," Jack said.

"You don't know Isabelle, do you?" the Doctor mentioned.

"Sure I do! She's that brunette," Jack lied. The Doctor stared at Jack as they walked. "Blonde?"

"I'll take that as a no," the Doctor said.

"Ooh, a redhead. I do love a good redhead. So fiery," Jack said playfully grinning but seeing the Doctor's distress. His smile dissolved. "It bothers you that I don't know her."

"Of course it does!" the Doctor said heatedly.

"How long have you been travelling with her?" Jack asked stopping outside the restaurant.

"One month Earth time, four months my time," he mentioned halting next to Jack.

"You've been with her a while then. Okay. So, maybe something is different from the last time I saw you. Maybe there has been a change in events and I'll see you with her the next time we meet," Jack offered. The Doctor peered at him and a small smile drew across his lips.

"Perhaps you're right, Jack," he said with a lift in his voice. "Maybe that's it. Maybe something in time has changed. Maybe the next time you see me I will be with her."

"Of course, in your future, it will be my past. Don't get discouraged if I don't know you," Jack offered.

"Oh, you're spoiling everything. Stop," the Doctor said sarcastically with an impish grin.

Jack opened the door to the restaurant and gestured for the Doctor to enter. They stood inside for only a minute before the hostess escorted them to a table. She smiled pleasantly at them.

"You two make a handsome couple," she mentioned before leaving. This made Jack smile. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something to her but he only shook his head.

"This is not a date," the Doctor said to Jack leaning over the table.

"Never said it was, but you do realise this is Valentine's Day," Jack quipped as he perused the menu.

"Buy me a drink first," the Doctor implied.

"Whoa! Déjà vu. You _really _are hard work. Do you make it this difficult for Isabelle?" Jack questioned.

Before the Doctor could comment or answer Jack, the waiter came over to take their drink order and gave them time to pick out their entrées.

"Tell me about Isabelle," Jack said to the Doctor. "Besides being a redhead, what's she like?"

"Interesting," the Doctor said.

"Not much to go one there, Doc. How interesting?"

"When I first met her, she had me tied to a tree because she thought I was intruder, then a prankster, and then a wizard. It took a bit to convince her I was alien despite all the star charts and alien posters in her living room," he explained.

"You weren't lying when you said she was interesting. You were tied to a tree? And she thought you were a wizard?" Jack inquired on the verge of laughter.

"Yeah, something about Harry Potter," the Doctor responded uncertainly.

"Oh, right. Great story. You should read it sometime. You know, get to know what she likes, if that is her thing," Jack offered.

"Why would I do that?" the Doctor questioned as the waiter set down their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Ah, yeah," Jack said, "I'll have the steak salad with the dressing on the side."

"And for you, sir?" the waiter asked the Doctor.

"None for me, thanks," he answered. The waiter took the menus and walked away.

"Why would I read the books?" the Doctor asked again.

"Because you have a thing for her and this would help you get to know her better," Jack simply said then took a sip of his drink.

"I don't have a _thing _for her," the Doctor returned. Jack started laughing.

"Oh, yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"You should have seen your face when you realised I didn't know Isabelle. You looked like your world had come to an end," Jack pointed out.

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did, my friend." He took a sip of his drink.

"That makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I left, we had a . . . moment," the Doctor said.

"What kind of 'moment'?" Jack asked intrigued.

"I kissed her."

"You . . . kissed her? She didn't kiss you?"

"No. I absolutely kissed her."

"And then you left her? Not sure how she's going to take that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if she doesn't like you, then you have nothing to worry about," Jack explained.

"And if she does?"

"Earth girls tend to get upset if you just leave them after kissing them. I should know, I've been around enough of them. They want to know the meaning behind the kiss. Was it friendly or romantic? If it was romantic, then where is the relationship going? And in your case, you're an alien. I'm sure there are all kinds of questions running through her mind right now about that," Jack analyzed. "So which is it, Doc?"

The Doctor hesitated to answer Jack. The waiter came by with Jack's meal which allowed the Doctor a bit more time to contemplate the situation. When the waiter walked away, Jack managed to catch the Doctor's eye. He raised his eyebrows in inquiry. The Doctor sighed.

"Romantic, but it can't be."

"Why not?"

"I'm sure you understand my lifespan. I'd outlive her and have to deal with that loss everyday of my life. If I leave her after a few months or years, then I won't have to grieve over her entire existence."

"But if you truly loved her, could you do that?" Jack questioned. The Doctor became very quiet. "Wow, the Doctor speechless, that's a first." The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked away. "She must be something special."

"She is," the Doctor spoke.

"But is she special enough for you to put your differences aside when it comes to her life?" Jack questioned.

"I guess I'll just have to wait to find out," the Doctor answered vaguely with a slight grin.

"Ooh, so you are going to keep her on board. Excellent. I can't wait to meet her. By the looks of you, I'm thinking in another year," Jack surmised then took a bite of his salad.

"I've got to go. Something I've got to do, for her," he mentioned with a smile as he finished his drink.

"Something special? What did you have in mind?" Jack inquired.

"She has a room in the TARDIS but it's not her. I want to furnish it with things that she likes," the Doctor informed Jack.

"Very nice," Jack said coyly.

The Doctor stood from the table. Jack held up a hand to stop him from going just yet.

"Before you go, fair warning, Doc. Torchwood has been looking for you since 1879. They mean to destroy you."

"How do you know?" the Doctor asked.

"I work for them, but you're safe here. I'm the one who keeps them off your trail," Jack mentioned. The Doctor nodded. "Be careful."

"Hopefully, I won't see you for a while," the Doctor said.

"Again, I'm sorry about that. I look forward to meeting Isabelle," he said.

"And this time you will," the Doctor said with a small grin.

"If you want to have lunch tomorrow before you go, there is an entrance to my office just under the Terra Nova. Ask for me," Jack said. The Doctor nodded and left Jack finishing his lunch.

The Doctor remained in Cardiff for the next day and a half. The first thing he did was read all the current Harry Potter novels. Then he set out to decorate her room. He got rid of the white walls and floors. Her remark of the floors in his own room influenced him to put the same flooring in hers with large worn red oriental rugs. Instead of putting the same wood panelling in her room, he took his inspiration from her favourite story, and her own room in her home, and went with half golden yellow painted walls and maple wainscoting. He built a king sized canopy bed with heavy maroon curtains and a large cherry wardrobe with his sonic screwdriver. Of course there were shelves as well. He went to the local antique shops to search for trinkets to add to the decor. He found an old globe of Earth. He discovered an actual alien artefact from the planet Karn that he was certain the shop keeper knew nothing about. It was somewhat symbolic to him and he felt it deserved a place in her room. When it was finished, it looked like something from a storybook.

When the TARDIS was fully charged, he closed the engines and set the coordinates to Isabelle's house then pulled the necessary levers to get him there. He never did visit with Jack again.

He landed in the dark, much later than he had intended. There were no lights on in Isabelle's house. He figured she must be asleep. The rear door was locked. This surprised him because she always left it unlocked for him no matter what time of day or night. He used the sonic screwdriver to unlock it. Once inside, he saw a pot of tea sitting on the counter with a cup sitting beside it. The cup was clean. The tea was cold. Too bad he had not arrived earlier.

The Doctor decided he would check up on her in her bedroom. He walked silently through the kitchen passed the dining room and into the lounge.

"Where have you been?" Isabelle's voice resonated from the couch through the darkness.

"Isabelle?" he questioned the voice. She flicked on a light. Her angry face was illuminated.

"Where have you been, Doctor? You're very late," she demanded.

"Sorry. I was doing something that took slightly longer than I expected," he explained.

"I thought you said it would only take two days."

"Yeah, I did. I left two days ago and here I am now."

"No, Doctor."

"No, what?"

"It's been a month!"

"What?"

"You left on the fourteenth of February and now it is the fourteenth of March!"

"It can't be," he said turning from her to think.

"But it is, Doctor. So where have you been?" she asked standing up.

He turned back towards her. "Isabelle, I swear to you, I only left two days ago," he said keeping her eye contact.

"A month!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "The TARDIS must have wanted me to come back now for some unknown reason." He moved away from her again trying to think what could have pulled him so far into the future.

"I've waited every day for your return. Everyday I fixed a pot of tea. Everyday I hoped you would come back. Everyday I wondered if I did something wrong. I thought you left me without saying good bye," she said as she watched him sonic virtually everything in her lounge and continue on into the dining room.

"I would never do that," he said as he turned to go into the kitchen.

"Then, I thought it was the kiss. I thought I was horrid or something. I nearly went mad," she rambled and her voice cracked.

"What?" he said in surprise as he emerged from the kitchen. She glanced over at him standing in the dining room from her position in the lounge.

"I figured you didn't like the kiss," she said quietly.

"No," he said plainly. She stared at him. "I mean, no, it wasn't that. I liked it. Maybe it happened a bit too soon. To me it only happened two days ago, but for you a month ago. Oh," he babbled without pause. "Truly, the TARDIS brought me here, now. You can ask Captain Jack Harkness. He knows how long I was there."

"Who is Captain Jack Harkness?" Isabelle asked out of curiosity.

"Someone from my future that I accidently met," the Doctor said distantly. He thought for a moment. Then, he moved to stand in front of her. He took her by the shoulders and looked seriously into her eyes. "Isabelle, if anything should happen to me, I want you to go to Cardiff, to an entrance under the Terra Nova and ask for him. He'll be able to tell you anything you need to know."

"Is something wrong, Doctor? You're scaring me," she said with quiet trepidation.

"I don't know. He knew things, and didn't know things, that worry me. Promise me you'll go to him," he urged giving her shoulders a squeeze. She silently nodded her head. "Good. And again, I'm sorry for being late."

"Don't do it again," she stated.

"Never."

"Ever."

"Never ever," the Doctor promised as he embraced Isabelle.


	9. Alluring Allies

**Chapter 9 - Alluring Allies**

The year was 1916. World War I was happening in France. Isabelle was in a surgical tent tending to the wounded near Somme. The dead littered the ground around them. The death toll was climbing minute by minute as the train and horse drawn ambulances kept bringing back more bodies than wounded soldiers. She was holding a cloth against a bleeding wound as a doctor retrieved instruments to remove a bullet from the soldier's arm.

Her Doctor, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what alien race was multiplying itself and aiding the Germans. The amount of bombardment the British had supplied the Germans with should have had an impact. Yet, the Germans kept coming in droves.

The doctor finally returned with the instruments.

"Let me see the wound," he ordered. Isabelle removed the cloth. The bullet hole bled immediately. "Put pressure here," the doctor said indicating an area under the arm.

Isabelle put pressure on the spot. The blood slowed as she dabbed the wound again. The doctor then had a better view of the damage to the arm. He picked up one the bloody instruments to extract the bullet. She cringed to see the unsanitary conditions in which these doctors and nurses worked in. She was given strict orders from the Doctor not to alter anything and to do as she was told.

The doctor pulled out the bullet and sutured the impact sight. Once he was finished, he tossed her a roll of cloth and told Isabelle to bandage the arm then meet him at the end of the row. As she wrapped the cloth around the soldier's arm he began to wake up. When he saw her he smiled.

"If I'm in heaven, you are a beautiful angel," he said to her.

"You're not, but thank you," she replied. "You're going to be just fine. The doctor took out the bullet. You were lucky."

"I know I'm lucky. I have you as my nurse," he said getting cheeky.

"You are a charmer, but I'm sort of spoken for," she said with a sly smile. She finished tying up the bandage.

"Now, there is a lucky chap," he said.

"He is not as fortunate as I am. I think very highly of him," she said. "Get some rest," she said touching the soldier's cheek. Then, she stood up. When she turned around, the Doctor was standing at the foot of the bed. She swallowed hard.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked.

"Enough," he answered with a smirk. She avoided his eyes.

"I'm needed at the end of the row. We will discuss this later," Isabelle said to the Doctor. Before she could move, the soldier grabbed her hand.

"Is that him, miss?" he asked her.

"Yes, it is," she said trying to hold back the wide smile that threatened to escape.

"Blimey, I had no chance," he said sadly. Isabelle leaned down to kiss the soldier's cheek.

"Let's make him jealous. What's your name?" she whispered into his ear.

"Thomas. Thomas Darling" he whispered back. Her eyes widened.

"Well, Thomas, I'll be back to check on you later," she said. Then, she stood up straight again moving towards the Doctor.

Just as she was walking away, Thomas grabbed her rear-end. She let out a little squeal but kept on walking towards the end of the row. The Doctor followed her.

"I was just goosed by my grandfather," Isabelle whispered to the Doctor.

"Good thing he's not a blood relative," the Doctor said boldly. She nudged the Doctor as he grinned.

The other doctor was waving Isabelle over to a wounded soldier. She rushed over without saying anything to the Doctor. He merely disappeared out of the surgical tent.

"I need your help," the doctor said intensely as she approached. "His leg has to go."

She looked down at the blood soaked clothing and cloth. Everything was red. The doctor proceeded to cut away the soldier's trousers exposing the missing flesh. Isabelle could see right to the bone. She turned away briefly.

"If you cannot handle this, I shall have to get another nurse, but tell me quickly," the doctor demanded when he saw her turn away.

"No. I'm fine," she said glaring at the doctor. He nodded and handed her a belt. She slid the belt under the soldier's leg. Then she thread it through the buckle and pulled tautly on it.

"Alice! Come help Isabelle hold this man down!" the doctor shouted at another nurse nearby. She came promptly to hold the man's shoulders. "Put this between his teeth." He handed Alice a bite stick.

"Yes, Doctor," she said as she wedged the stick into the unconscious soldier.

"Come over hear, Isabelle. Hold this leg. He may thrash about," the doctor instructed her. She did as she was told.

The doctor then held a saw against the leg and began to cut above the wound.

"Doctor!" Alice said. "Doctor, stop!"

"What is it, Alice?" he demanded but did not stop cutting.

"I think he's dead," she said gravely.

The doctor stopped and looked at the man. He then put his ear to his chest. Slowly, he stood up straight. Taking the saw away, he placed it on the table.

"Take the belt off and cover him up," the doctor said looking at Isabelle who was staring at the dead soldier. He looked at her with concern when she did not move. "How long have you been awake?"

"Uh, I'm not sure, doctor. Since 0600 hours yesterday," she speculated as she removed the belt and laid it on an empty table.

"Have you eaten?" he inquired looking concerned.

"Not much, sir," she replied.

"Go, get some rest and for God's sake, eat something. Alice, tell Joan I said Isabelle is off duty until tomorrow."

"Yes, doctor," Alice replied with a curtsy and walked away to inform the woman in charge of the hospital staff.

Isabelle curtsied and said, "Thank you, doctor."

"I'll finish up here. And Isabelle?"

"Yes, doctor?"

"My name is Peter."

She nodded with a small smile and curtsied again before leaving his presence. Walking away from the surgical tent and looking over her shoulder, she made her way towards a house beyond the hospital. Once she was sure she wasn't being followed or noticed, she sprinted her way towards the Tardis hidden behind the house.

Using the key the Doctor had given her after his accidental month away, she opened the door. The Doctor stood by the view screen. He looked over at her when she entered.

"Peter told me get some rest. I have all night here," Isabelle said wearily.

"Peter? Now, you are on a first name basis with the doctor?" he inquired.

"At least this doctor has a first name," she chided moving into the Tardis.

"I have a first name. I just choose not to tell anyone," he said in a high pitched voice.

"Why won't you tell me your name then?" she asked walking towards him.

"The only person whoever knew name was my wife," he replied.

"Oh," Isabelle said with disappointment. She had never thought to ask if he had ever been married. She quickly concluded that his wife must have perished with the rest of the Gallifreyans. She didn't want to think about it anymore and excused herself to get cleaned up.

In the bathroom the Doctor had constructed for her off her bedroom, she filled the bathtub with hot water and soap bubbles. Then she stripped out of her nurses uniform which was covered in blood. Slowly, she lowered herself into the water. She submerged herself briefly. The soap bubbles covered the entire surface and only her head peeked above the water. The warm wetness felt nice against her sticky skin even though it was July. The bubbles slowly turned pink from the blood washing off her hands, arms, and face.

When she emerged from her bathroom in her dressing gown, the Doctor sat slouched in her squashy chair in deep thought. He did not even look up when she came out. She towelled off her hair as she moved towards her wardrobe.

"Are you on the nod?" Isabelle asked as she passed him to get to the wardrobe. She could hear him inhale deeply.

"No," he answered.

"Can I ask what you were thinking about?" she questioned opening the wardrobe. She regretted the question as he came out of her mouth.

"You," he said, which surprised her.

"Me? What have I done?" she asked. She must have done something to upset him. "I'm sorry about Thomas. I had no idea that was my grandfather. I was just playing, I meant no harm."

"That's not it," he said sitting up in the chair and leaning forward onto his knees with his forearms. "I'm just amazed how easily you took to the nursing position. I know you told me your mother taught you first aid, but you have a remarkable bedside manner that modern medicine would be happy to employ. Why aren't you a nurse?"

She stopped looking through the wardrobe and bowed her head slightly. Then she turned towards him and said, "I don't like death." She turned back around to rummage through her clothes again. "I don't mind seeing the bodies that are already deceased. It's the ones that die in front of me that pain me. I saw one die today."

Again, she paused her search and looked beyond her wardrobe seeing the soldier as his life exhaled out of him. The Doctor had come up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He brought her out of her reverie and she took a deep breath.

"How are your plans going?" she asked trying to change the subject. She pulled out a t-shirt and jeans. The Doctor let go of her as she placed the clothes on the bed.

"I know who is aiding the Germans," he stated. "It's a humanoid race called Barits. They multiply very quickly and have short life spans."

"How short?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"One year," he answered her. "And I thought you lot had it bad."

"What are they doing here?" Isabelle said with concern.

"They find a planet that is at war and join in," the Doctor explained.

"So you've been trying to find another warring planet for them to go to, right?" she surmised.

"Exactly," the Doctor said. As excitedly as he had said that, his demeanour changed instantaneously to one of puzzlement. "How did you know that?"

"It's what I would do," she said. "Now, will you kindly remove yourself from my room so that I can get dressed?"

"And yet you keep forgetting I've seen you naked," he reminded her.

"You've only seen an image in my mind which could have been warped due to the fact that I don't find myself very attractive," she stated.

"True. Why don't you think you're attractive? You, who just had your tush squeezed by your own grandfather? And, is now allowed to call a doctor by his first name that doesn't allow any of the other nurses to address him that way? I think you're making an impression on the lads," he said matter-of-factly.

"Are you jealous?" she asked as she stood up and approached the Doctor.

"Well, no," he said avoiding eye contact. She stood directly in front of him.

"I think your jealous," she said sweetly as she gazed upon him and ran her finger from his chin to his chest. She tapped him in the centre of his chest and said, "Now, get out."

"Going," he said with somewhat relief. He turned to walk out.

The next day, it was raining. The hem of Isabelle's shirts were tinged with mud when she entered the surgical tent. She looked around for Thomas but he wasn't there.

"Alice, do you know what happened to the man who was here?" Isabelle asked indicating the empty bed.

"He's with the wounded inside the building," Alice informed Isabelle.

"Do you know how he is fairing?" she asked.

"Very well. Your bandage held last night. Not many new nurses can boast about their bandaging," Alice said with a smile.

"Thank you. Just doing my job," Isabelle said. Alice nodded and continued on her way.

"Isabelle! I hope you slept well," Peter said as he came towards her grinning.

"I did, thank you, sir," she said.

"It's Peter, remember?"

"Yes, of course, Peter," she said after she made sure there were no other nurses around when she address him cordially.

"I want you by my side today. I told Joan you are to be my personal nurse to assist me," Peter told her.

"Really?" she questioned with alarm. No one had ever requested her assistance before.

"Yes, really," Peter said with a reserved smile.

"Thank you, sir, er, Peter," she replied with a curtsy. They exchanged coy smiles. A loud groaned sounded from the injured soldier close to them. Their smiles faded.

"Come on, we have to sort through another train load," he said. Isabelle followed him out into the rain towards the drop off location.

The wounded and dead kept coming in by train and ambulance. The train held more dead and severely wounded while the ambulances held less threatening cases.

By the time the morning turned to afternoon, Isabelle had assisted with ten amputations, twenty-four bullet extractions, and forty-two flesh wounds. She was covered in mud and blood. The flesh wounds were sent back out into the trenches while the bullet extractions and amputees went to the nearby building serving as the hospital.

She was about to move on to a another bullet extraction when an officer approached Peter.

"Doctor Peter Crenshaw?" the officer said. Isabelle kept tending to the patient.

"Yes?" Peter said turning to the officer.

"I was told to I could find you here. I'm looking for a nurse named Isabelle Darling?" the officer inquired. Isabelle turned towards the officer.

"I'm not sure of her surname but this nurse here goes by Isabelle," Peter replied approaching the officer while wiping his hands off on a cloth.

"I am Isabelle Darling," she stated directly. She caught the officer's eye and stared.

"May I ask your purpose of inquiry?" Peter asked.

"Her services have been noted to be exemplary and are needed elsewhere," the officer commended. Isabelle's mouth fell open.

"I assure you her services are very much needed here, sir. As you can see, we are overwhelmed with casualties," Peter argued.

"I have been sent on a classified mission. Miss Darling's involvement is crucial. If I do not return with her, there will be consequences," the officer forcefully articulated. He clenched his jaw.

"Classified mission? Very well," Peter said and turned to Isabelle. "It looks like you are relieved of your duties here, Isabelle. I don't know how I'm going to get on without your assistance, but I guess I'll manage. If you can, later, come back. You'll always have a job here. It was a pleasure working with you. Keep in touch and I hope we meet again."

"The same, Peter," she said quietly.

"I assume she is in good hands?" Peter inquired towards the officer.

"The best," the officer stated as he cracked a dignified smile. "Miss Darling, please, come with me."

Isabelle curtsied to Peter and started to leave. Peter quickly moved in front of the officer making him stop along with Isabelle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?" Peter pressed.

"That's classified information. I only go by the Doctor," the officer said without any emotion. Isabelle, on the other hand, had to press the back of her hand to her nose to fake suppressing a sneeze hiding a grin. The Doctor stepped around Peter and Isabelle followed.

"I'm immensely impressed," Isabelle said as they walked out of the tent.

"I found it in the wardrobe room," the Doctor said straightening his tie.

"You look rather . . . dashing," she said with a smirk. "Very handsome."

The Doctor smiled as he offered his arm to her. She threaded her arm through his as he lead her across the sodden field.

"Where are we going?" she asked squinting in the rain.

"An open field outside the town," he informed her.

"Okay, why?" she queried.

"We need an aeroplane," he told her.

"There are planes flying in this?" she questioned indicating the weather.

"Only one on our behalf," he said. "I found a planet for the Barits and a way to disperse them."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Here we are!" he said avoiding her question.

The field was just a farm field. A pilot came towards them from his parked plane.

"Isabelle, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant James Baker," the Doctor introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, Lieutenant Baker," Isabelle said.

"Please, just James," he said with a small smile.

"Okay, James," she said shyly. Maybe the Doctor was right. All the men insisted that she call them by their first name.

"He knows," the Doctor said starting to walk towards the aeroplane.

"He knows what?" Isabelle tried to say. She and James walked together behind the Doctor.

"I know about the aliens aiding the Germans," James said.

"Oh, okay. What else do you know?"

"He knows I'm the Doctor and what needs to happen to stop the Barits," the Doctor said before James could answer.

"How do we stop them?" she inquired feeling left out of the loop.

"This needs to be dropped behind the German lines," the Doctor said holding up a chunk of metal and wires that he pulled from the back seat of the two seater.

"What is that?" Isabelle asked.

"This is a transmitter that relays a message to the Barits about the other planet," the Doctor told Isabelle. "It needs to be dropped out of the aeroplane in a specified location to maximise the signal to all the Barits."

"I'll do it," she said as she snatched the device from his hands. "What do I need to do with this thing?"

He looked at her sceptically but then explained the device to her. "There is a small switch, just here. Switch it on when James descends. Once the plane is low and level, he will give a thumbs up to signal you are over the target area. Drop it over the side of the plane and that should take care of it. The Barits will get the signal and hopefully be gone by tomorrow morning."

The Doctor addressed both James and Isabelle and said, "The Barits shoot at anything that is moving. Drop the transmitter and get out of there." They nodded. "Right. All set?" he asked Isabelle.

"I think so," she replied.

"I'll see you when you get back," he said. "Be careful." She nodded. Just before he walked off, she grabbed his arm. He turned towards just as she planted a small kiss on his cheek. She smiled and bit her bottom lip even though he showed no emotion. Then he walked off the runway to stand off to the side.

James helped her into the rear seat and handed her a leather aviator cap with goggles. Isabelle fitted the cap onto her head and pulled the goggles over her eyes. It helped a bit against the rain. The rest of her was already drenched. She set the transmitter in her lap cradling it in her skirts. James sat in the seat in front of her and started the engine. Isabelle took one last look at the Doctor. Red tinged her cheeks.

The plane started moving abruptly. As the plane left the ground, the rain stung her face. They banked to the right and Isabelle felt like she was going to fall out of her seat despite being belted into it. Eventually, James evened out the plane and she felt more secure.

About a half hour later, Isabelle felt the plane descending. James pointed down to indicate the descent. Taking the transmitter in her hands, she found the small switch the Doctor showed her earlier. Switching it on, a small red light shown brightly. She looked up to see the back of James' head, he had lowered himself more into the cockpit as laser like gun fire was being shot in their direction. James was a seasoned flyer and managed to avoid most of it. Some of the gunfire clipped the sides of the plane leaving burned slash marks. Looking over the side of the plane, she noticed they were just skimming the tops of the trees. Realizing she would need to stand up in her seat to lean over to drop the device, Isabelle unhooked her belt. She manoeuvred herself into position leaning precariously over the edge of the plane. The laser fire continued and Isabelle felt extremely exposed. James took a sharp bank to the right. She gripped the edge with one hand but nearly lost the transmitter trying to steady herself with the other. Finally, James levelled the plane again but the lasers were still firing. One of the blasts slashed her upper arm! Isabelle winced and fell back into her seat. The plane was steady and she saw the thumbs up signal. Frantically, she scrambled to her feet ignoring the pain in her arm and once again leaned over the side of the plane with the device. Feeling she was clear of hitting the side of the plane with the transmitter, she released it. It plummeted down and she quickly took her seat again strapping herself in. She banged on the body of the plane as James had told her to do when they were still on the runway. This signalled that all was clear and to head back. Not a second later he was pulling the plane up into the sky.

She gripped her wound as they flew back to the open field. Blood stained her hand and nurse's uniform. When they had landed, James helped her out of the plane and onto solid, although soggy, ground. She took the aviator cap and goggles off and looked into the distance.

The Doctor was still standing there with his hands in his pockets and she smiled. Isabelle ran over to him through the mud and the muck. As she stopped in front him she threw her arms around him and shouted over the rain, "I did it!"

"Yes, you did. Look!" he said pointing towards the sky. She turned to peer into the distance but realized she did not have to look so far as she saw what appeared to be reverse falling stars shooting up into the sky.

She turned back towards him grinning from ear to ear as he watched the spectacle. He turned his gaze on her still smiling that big beautiful smile. She looked down at her fidgeting hands. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her shoulders drawing her in closer. She winced but not enough for him to notice. Her arms absentmindedly wrapped around his waist. She pressed herself against him.

James came towards them and said, "I can't stay, but she was brilliant, Doctor. You take care of that lass. She's a keeper. Very brave, indeed." He waved to them and returned to him plane to fly back to England.

He squeezed her tighter with pride. She winced and cried out. He let go immediately.

"You're hurt!" he exclaimed as he looked at her arm and the blood on his hand.

"'Tis a mere flesh wound," she said.

"Come on. Let me get you back to the TARDIS. It's my turn to fix you," the Doctor said to her taking her hand into his.


	10. Isabelle

**Chapter 10 - Isabelle**

The TARDIS landed in its usual spot in Isabelle's back garden. There was now a permanent indentation of a square on her lawn from all the times the Doctor had come to take her away.

It was mid April, her time. The air was cooler but it was still raining. They had just left France on ninth of July in 1916. Isabelle and the Doctor ran from the blue box to her house laughing and still wearing their WWI garments.

"Care for a spot of tea and some dry clothes?" she asked the Doctor when they were inside her kitchen.

"That would be grand," he said as small pools of water collected at his feet on the linoleum.

Isabelle took the Doctor to the spare bedroom. She found some clothes of her late husband's in the wardrobe and laid them on the bed. The bed was a four poster with a patchwork quilt laid over the duvet. The walls were dark blue. The floor was wood with a burgundy oriental rug with a large flower motif in the centre. From a cupboard in the hall, she produced a white towel. When she re-entered the room, he had already taken his coat and tie off. He was unbuttoning his khaki shirt. She stared as he removed it. Her cheeks flushed crimson. She looked down seeing the towel in her hands, she held it out to him as she cleared her throat.

"Towel to dry yourself. The clothes might be a bit big but the length should be okay," Isabelle said but her words were broken up.

"You look embarrassed to see me like this," he said blatantly as he took the towel from her. "Have you forgotten that you've seen me undressed before when you fixed my leg."

"Yeah, well, I was taking care _of_ you. Now, it's different. I care _for_ you," she said looking into his eyes. His eyebrows raised and she couldn't look at him anymore. "I'll be in my room if you need anything," she added quickly removing herself from his presence.

When she entered her room, she silently banged her head on the wall in embarrassment. She took off her wet clothes donning on a dressing gown and went into the bathroom for a shower. She had nearly forgotten about her arm when she felt the water sting the wound. The water was warm and inviting but she did not linger long. She was towelling herself off when there was a soft knock at the door. Quickly putting on her dressing gown, she opened the door. The Doctor stood there in a white t-shirt and clean khakis. He hadn't put on the jumper she provided.

"You need that arm bandaged," he offered. She nodded.

"I keep a medical kit in hall closet," she informed him. She left the door open as he went back into the hall.

The Doctor retrieved the kit from the same closet where she had gotten the towel for him. When he walked back into the bathroom, she was sitting on the toilet lid. She had taken her arm out of the dressing gown but made sure the rest of her was still covered up. Her modesty made him smirk. He set the kit on the edge of the sink and took out the antiseptic. Using a bit of cotton, he soaked it with the medicine.

"This might hurt a bit," he said with a smirk.

"I'm well aware," she returned. He dabbed at the wound. "Crikey, that does hurt," she said through clenched teeth.

"Ah, shoe is on the other foot," he mentioned.

"Ha, ha," she said sarcastically.

The Doctor took a swatch of gauze, pressed it against the wound, then wrapped a roll of bandage around her arm.

"There you are. You'll be as good as new in no time," he said.

"Thank you."

"I'll let you get dressed, alone," he said with a slight smile.

"Thank you," she repeated smiling in return. He left and closed the door quietly behind him.

When she emerged dressed, he was downstairs in the kitchen leaning against the counter with his hands in his pockets. He definitely looked different in the oversized Irish wool jumper and khaki trousers. The light colours washed out his complexion. Darker colours suited him much better. The tea kettle was just beginning to whistle. He poured the water into a tea pot. After a few minutes of silence, he poured the tea into two cups. Putting two lumps in his cup, he looked over at her with a questioning eye.

"Two please," she said.

He put three lumps into the cup. She smirked because she really did like three lumps of sugar. He handed her the cup and saucer. Taking it and grabbing the canister of biscuits, she went into the dining room. They sat facing each other for a moment sipping tea and eating biscuits. He leaned forward gripping his cup with both hands. His visage changed to one of seriousness and asked, "Why did you volunteer to go up in the aeroplane?"

"Because it had to be done, without hesitation, or the British would have lost the war and the human race would have been eliminated by aliens. It was for the good of the planet and the universe."

"That's what I do, all the time," he said. "Why didn't you let me?"

"You deserve a break every once in a while," she offered. His eyes fell from hers. She reached over to take one of his hands into hers. "You're not alone anymore. We can do this together. If I have to give up everything to do it, I will. I don't have anything left here anyway." He looked up.

"You would give up everything for me? For the rest of your life?"

"Yes."

"I can't let you do that." He pulled his hand out of hers gripping his cup again.

"Why not?"

"If something should happen to me, or . . . you would need somewhere to return to."

"The house is paid for. It can sit here for all I care. Maybe come back every once in a while to cut the lawn," she said with a bit of a laugh. "I can always find another job. Besides, you still have three more lifetimes to live. What could possibly happen to you before it happened to me?"

The Doctor looked contemplative for a moment staring at his hands around the cup. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he lifted his eyes to hers once more.

"On one condition," he started.

"Yes?" she said as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I want to meet your parents," the Doctor said.

"My real parents? But I don't even know who they are," she said.

"No, your adoptive parents," he corrected.

"And they're dead," she reminded him. He glared at her with disbelief. "Oh, you mean go back in time to see them. I . . . I have no problem with that. Just, why?"

"I have my reasons," he said vaguely.

"And you're not going to tell me, are you?" she queried.

"Nope," he said with a smirk.

"Fine," she said but smiled. "I trust your reasons."

"I think I've just invited you to move in with me," the Doctor said with a smile. Isabelle started laughing.

"I think you did," she said smiling.

"So what are you going to pack?" he asked her then finished his tea in one swallow.

"Clothes, mostly. I don't need much from here. It's all just memories," she said with just a touch of sadness. "I'll be making new ones with you."

The Doctor smiled. Isabelle stood up taking hers and his cups into the kitchen.

"Go pack. I'll take care of this," he said from the kitchen doorway. She nodded as she set the teapot next to the sink. "Is a half hour enough time?"

"Sure," she said before she went upstairs.

Isabelle went to retrieve a black duffel bag from the spare room. She noticed the Doctor's wet uniform was laid across the desk chair. Taking out a hanger from the wardrobe, she hung up the clothes. She placed the hanger on a hook on the back of the door to allow the clothes to dry. Finding the duffel bag, she went into her room to start packing. She packed as much as she could in the bag before taking one more glance around her room standing in the doorway. A small smile etched across her lips as she closed the door. Then, she turned to go downstairs.

"Ready?" the Doctor said abruptly standing in front of her with a grin.

"Blimey, you scared me!" Isabelle exclaimed nearly jumping out of her skin. "Yeah, I'm ready."

They walked down the stairs and out the back door. It was still raining, pouring, in fact. Standing under the overhang they looked out to the TARDIS.

"Here, let me take that," the Doctor offered indicating her bag. She handed it over to him.

"This is it," she said in barely a whisper.

"Yup," he replied.

A smile grew from ear to ear on her face. The water poured off the overhang like a waterfall. "Geronimo!"

They ran across the garden towards the TARDIS giggling like two school children. Half way there, Isabelle stopped. Shock splashed her visage like ice water had been thrown on her. The Doctor had already made it to the TARDIS door and was unlocking it.

"I forgot something. I'll be right back," she said.

The Doctor stood in the doorway of the blue box out of the rain watching her turn around. Before she could take a step she froze in her steps as a green ray rained down on her. In a second, she vanished in a scream.

"Isabelle!" the Doctor shouted. He ran out to the spot where she once stood. Immediately, looking up into the raining sky, he squinted against the water droplets. No spaceship was in sight. Taking out his sonic screwdriver he scanned the area getting a reading on the alien residue, then rushed back into the TARDIS nearly tripping over Isabelle's duffel bag he dropped just inside. He thrust the screwdriver into a port on the console and stopped in front of the view screen. The alien race that produced the beam popped onto the screen. It read Dwa Gela Kind. All at once, the Doctor set the coordinates for the planet of Drolth.


	11. Brains

**Chapter 11 - Brains**

Instead of going directly to the planet, which the Doctor figured would be of no use if Isabelle was on a spaceship, and if that ship did not go directly back to the planet, he decided to track down the spaceship. Using the residue the sonic screwdriver picked up, he had the TARDIS latch on to anything with the same alien readings. It did not take long before he was hurdling through space like a water skier being dragged behind the alien craft. The spaceship stopped just beyond the Lemon Slice Nebula and the TARDIS materialized within the spacecraft seconds later.

As he stepped out of the TARDIS into the ship, he noticed he was in some sort of room. Nothing in it indicated what it was used for. It was relatively empty and dark. The Doctor crinkled his nose as an awful stench assaulted his nostrils.

"Smells like death warmed over," he said to himself.

Moving out of the room he landed in and into the dimly lit corridor through an automatic sliding door, he kept his senses perked for any signs of Isabelle. The floor beneath him was solid but stained beyond its natural colour. The walls and ceiling were possibly white at one time but now they were grey with splatters of different earthy hues. Warm air spurted out of vents that lined the walls near the ceiling as he moved along the passageway. Another corridor intersected in front of him. There were foot steps coming from the left. The Doctor hid himself behind a support pillar against the wall off to the left. A group of three Dwa Gela Kind moved slowly down the intersecting corridor.

"Let me go! Just take me back home," Isabelle's voice boomed through the corridors.

There were actually two Dwa Gela Kind and Isabelle in the little group. The Doctor caught a glimpse of her. She was unhurt but the two figures escorting her had their hands gripped around her upper arms. They did not say anything.

"What are you going to do with me?" Isabelle asked as they moved further along away from the intersection. Again, neither of the Dwa Gela Kind spoke to her.

"Can you speak?" Isabelle said when neither did and added with disgust, "Er, I guess not." Her voice faded down the corridor.

The Doctor followed at a safe distance leaving his hiding place. He checked behind him and down the other corridors that convened there to make sure no other Dwa Gelas were following.

Isabelle was silent as she was shuffled down the corridor. She kept looking at the two figures flanking her. After a short distance, the three entered a room on the left side of the corridor. This gave the Doctor an opportunity to rush forward. He listened outside the door.

"Bait? He doesn't care for me as much as you think he does. We're just friends. If the need be, he would leave me behind," he heard Isabelle say.

"We will see. He will come for you regardless and we will take him," a deep raspy voice spoke.

"I'd like to see you try," she said. The Doctor could hear the smile in her voice.

"Z19 are you ready?" the voice asked. There was no audible response that the Doctor could hear. "Do it."

Upon hearing those words, the Doctor burst through the door.

"Stop!" the Doctor said loudly. The two Dwa Gela Kind and an added figure turned to see who spoke.

What stood before the Doctor were two grotesque humanoids. Their skin was decaying upon their bodies. The facial skin on the one on his right in front of a small console on two supports was so decayed around its mouth that its teeth were exposed in a permanent eerie grin. He assumed it to be male. The female looking one on his left standing beside Isabelle lilted to the side as if her muscles could no longer hold her body erect to a proper standing position. Part of her skull was exposed from a gaping wound. Her hair was thin or missing in sections on her head. Their clothes hung like rags from their bodies. They stared with unblinking eyes.

As for the third figure which stood closest to the door, he was larger than the other two with black scales and a tail. It too was part human but with a mixture of dragon in its features. It had a long snout and slit yellow eyes. A ridge of plates protruded from its back and through specifically made holes in its leather garments. The creature was known as a Drazzard.

"Doctor!" Isabelle cried. She was tied to one of the two columns that stood in the room.

"You are the Doctor," the Drazzard stated.

"Yes," the Doctor answered.

The male Dwa Gela Kind's face widened into a more stretched out grin, if that was possible. The Doctor could see his smile in the squinting of his eyes.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face. I know you want me. But why?" the Doctor said indignantly. The male Dwa Gela's face slackened.

"We crave brains," the Drazzard answered. "Especially one such as yours with so much intelligence."

"You don't want my brain. They do," the Doctor corrected the Drazzard.

"Specifically, yes, they do," the Drazzard replied.

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded.

"I am Ekir," said the Drazzard.

"And who are they?"

"They have no names, only identification numbers. The male is Z19 and the female is Z20."

"Why do you keep Dwa Gela Kind on board your ship? They could kill you or overrun you."

The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking around the room. Isabelle watched him. This room was smaller than the one he had materialized within.

"We offer them brains to function and in return they give us servitude without harm," Ekir told the Doctor. "Just a little bit of your brain fed to each one of my Dwa Gelas on my ship, will have them doing anything I command."

"They're slaves," the Doctor stated but it could have been a question. He stopped to look at Z20 beside Isabelle.

The Doctor finally made eye contact with Isabelle. He raised his eyebrows towards her. She gave the mere hint of a nod. Their silent communication went unnoticed by Ekir or the other two.

"On the contrary, Doctor, we barter for goods and services on Drolth. There are no slaves."

"Slaves to each other then," he said nonchalantly as he slowly meandered behind Isabelle taking in the details. Ekir just glared at the Doctor. "It's true isn't it? If one doesn't uphold their part of the bargain, the other attacks?"

Ekir looked over at Z19, who also returned his gaze. "Yes," Ekir replied.

The Doctor spread his arms wide and said, "Told ya." The Doctor stepped out from behind Isabelle moving towards the console Z19 stood behind. "Now, what does this button do?" He slammed his hand down on the console. A siren sounded. Ekir looked livid. The Dwa Gela Kind groaned and turned vicious. "Oops."

Ekir rushed the console to stop the siren. The Doctor went over to Z20 to keep her away from Isabelle. Z19 was trying to take a bite of Ekir just as he shut the sound off. Immediately, he reached into a pouch hanging off of his belt and produced a chunk of greyish meat and held it out to Z19.

"Calm yourself, Z19, or no food," Ekir said to the deadly corpse.

"You have anymore of that for this one?" the Doctor asked Ekir. Z20 was following the Doctor around the room. Ekir reached into the pouch again and held out another piece of the brain matter. The Doctor took it from his outstretched hand, then held it out for Z20. He chanced a glance at Isabelle. She quickly gave him a smirk before looking back down at the ground.

Once the Dwa Gela had been fed and tamed again, Ekir turned to them. He said, "Seize him." Immediately, the two grasped onto the Doctor's arms. He began to struggle against them. "Do not try to break free or I will tell them to attack you."

The Doctor then stopped his movements against the two monsters. Z19 growled at him through his steadfast smile. "Shut up," the Doctor muttered.

Ekir took a deep breath. A glimmer of fire glinted in the back of his throat as he opened his mouth wide.

"Let him go!" Isabelle shouted as she took her hands from behind her back. In her hand she held the sonic screwdriver the Doctor had secretly passed her when he walked behind her. "I have a sonic screwdriver and I'm not afraid to use it. Now, let him go."

The Dwa Gela Kind growled again. Ekir closed his mouth and blew smoke from his nostrils.

"Why should we let him go?" Ekir questioned with a smirk.

"If you don't let him go, I will disintegrate you," she barked. Ekir's smirk faded. "If you don't let him go, there will be nothing. No life forms to manipulate. No brains for your precious Dwa Gelas. The Doctor has saved the Earth and many other planets countless times. If you don't let him go, all those planets that you rely on for food for your Dwa Gelas, will be destroyed by some other alien race before you can get your ruddy hands on it," Isabelle said with such force and confidence that even the Doctor looked surprised. "Now, let him go."

Again, Ekir blew smoke from his nostrils in frustration. His eyes darted around in thought.

Isabelle was watching him intently but she was distracted by the Doctor's movements. When she finally looked over to him, he was turning his head back and forth to look at each Dwa Gela then at her. Then he kicked out a foot lightly. Finally, he turned his gaze back on her. A small smirk graced her lips. He nodded slowly.

"What is it going to be, Ekir? Death to the Doctor and all that you know, or life and continue as is," Isabelle spat.

Ekir glanced at Isabelle then turned his head towards Z19 and Z20. A wicked grinned turned up the corners of his mouth. "They're all yours," Ekir said as he turned and walked out of the room. The two Dwa Gelas turned to the Doctor with opened mouths.

"No!" Isabelle shouted.

She kicked at Z20's unstable legs as the Doctor rammed into Z19 knocking him off balance. The two escaped the small room and were met with more zombie like creatures coming towards them on the right like a wall of death which hindered them getting to the TARDIS. The Dwa Gela did not move swiftly as they backed away from them to the left of the room they had exited.

"How are we going to get to the TARDIS?" Isabelle asked frantically as they ran in the opposite direction of the Dwa Gela Kind.

"I don't know," the Doctor said.

They began to slow down realising the Dwa Gelas could not keep up with them with their shuffling movements. The two stopped to catch their breath. Isabelle kept an eye behind them while the Doctor was observing the surroundings. In the bleak corridor, steam escaped a pipe nearby hissing its frustrations. Through the hissing there was a murmur.

"Doctor, do you hear that?" Isabelle questioned upon hearing the sound. He held up a hand to signify silence.

"Shush, shush," he uttered.

When the hissing of the pipe finally dissipated, the murmuring voices of people was more prevalent. The Doctor moved back the way they had come. Then he turned around abruptly and walked back towards Isabelle. Walking passed her, he stopped at a door on the right. It didn't move as all the other doors had once he stood in front of it. This one remained closed. He pressed his ear against the door. Then he looked at Isabelle.

"Sonic!" he yelled to her.

Isabelle had forgotten she still held the sonic screwdriver. She ran towards him with her arm outstretched to hand off the tool. The Doctor grabbed it out of her hand. He made a few twists of the end then pointed it at the door. As it whirred, he traced the door all the way around. A second after the sonic shut off the door slid to the side and not a moment too soon. The Dwa Gelas were catching up to them.

"Hurry, inside!" the Doctor ordered Isabelle. She rushed in but not before noticing the room full of scared looking humans and other creatures.

The Doctor closed the door just in time before the Dwa Gelas started banging on it. He then sealed the door again.

At first no one said anything to them, nor the two of them to the others in the room. Isabelle and the Doctor looked around the room. Everyone else stared blankly back at them. They stood on a platform that had three steps leading down into the room that was similar to the one the Doctor had landed the TARDIS in. These rooms were holding cells for people.

"Silurians, Judoon, Thals, Frathen Plars, Swampies, humans," the Doctor muttered as his eyes landed on each of the races of aliens.

"Is that who is in this room?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah. At least the ones I can see," he answered.

"Isabelle?" a voice sounded from the right. Both the Doctor and Isabelle turned to see Jenro making his way out of the crowd.

"Jenro?" Isabelle voiced. Jenro smiled as he came forward towards them. Isabelle rushed down the steps and gave him a hug which he accepted gladly. Slowly, the Doctor moved down the steps standing beside them.

"How long have you been here?" the Doctor asked Jenro.

"Not long. A few days maybe," he answered.

"Are you being fed? Watered?" Isabelle asked.

"We are being given water but no food," Jenro said gravely. "Most are not here long enough to need to be fed. I've been here the longest. I expect I'll be next."

There was pounding at the door. Everyone in the room except Isabelle and the Doctor took a step away from it.

"People get fed to them, don't they?" Isabelle said towards the Doctor. He only nodded.

The door slid open. The Doctor pulled Isabelle towards the back of the room and hid behind a rather large Judoon. Two Drazzards entered. They looked around briefly. Descending the steps, they grabbed two victims nearest them, one Silurian and one Swampie. They screamed in protest as they were being dragged up the steps and out of the room into the corridor. The door remained open while the screams and guttural noises of teeth tearing into flesh could be heard inside the room. Nearly everyone's head bowed in silent reverence. Ekir stood in the doorway silhouetted in the light coming into the room from the corridor.

"I know you are in here, Doctor! There is no escape. We will empty this room two by two until you make yourself known or the room becomes empty. Your choice," he said. The Doctor remained behind the Judoon. "You have thirty minutes before two more become a meal for the Dwa Gelas."

Ekir disappeared from the doorway. The door shut and everyone in the room turned towards the Doctor. Some started to plead for him to give himself up, whilst others pushed or grabbed him. Jenro and Isabelle immediately stood between the angry mob and the Doctor.

"STOP!" Isabelle cried. "Stop it! He's the only one who can save you and you're just going to give him over? Think about it! Use your brains."

The pushing, shoving, and noises of aggravated voices subsided. A hushed murmur replaced it. Isabelle and Jenro relaxed their stances. The Doctor placed his hands on Isabelle's shoulders.

"There's nothing to think about, Isabelle. They're right. I have to go," the Doctor said in a hushed voice in her ear.

"No," she said as she turned around abruptly to face him. "You can't. There has to be another way."

"There is, but everyone in this room dies," he said solemnly. "I know you don't want that." He grinned briefly.

"Of course not. But I won't let them kill you either," she said softly.

"I know you won't. I'm counting on that," he said as his cheeks stretched into a grin from ear to ear. "But I must leave this room. You know what you need to do." Isabelle shook her head, her brow furrowed.

"But I . . .," she said as stared into his shining blue eyes in the dim light. Her brow gradually raised in acknowledgment as he pressed the sonic screwdriver into her hand.

"Wait five minutes after I'm gone," he told her.

"How will I find you?"

"You'll know," he answered.

The Doctor walked towards the stairs. Isabelle followed him. The crowd easily parted for them. He stood at the bottom step for a moment with her standing beside him. He gripped her hand staring up at the door.

"I trust you," he muttered.

The Doctor gave Isabelle's hand one last squeeze and let go. Taking the steps one by one he then knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later the door opened. Ekir stood on the other side. The Doctor stepped through the doorway. Two Dwa Gela seized him and the door slid shut again.

A gentle hand pressed upon Isabelle's shoulder. She turned to see Jenro standing beside her. Her eyes found the door again. Anguish washed over her face. Jenro pulled her into his embrace.

"He has faith in you to do the right thing. Save him," Jenro whispered to her.

Isabelle had found her courage once before, now she had it again. It would take more than just courage to accomplish her task at hand. This required brains as well. Knowledge he had been teaching her would be put to the test. She waited the allotted five minutes, then she too ascended the steps. Using the sonic screwdriver, she opened the door. Glancing up and down the corridor, it was clear of any Drazzards and Dwa Gela Kind. Jenro stood on the platform as she stepped into the hallway.

"I'll be back," she told him. He nodded as she shut and sealed the door behind her.

Stealthily, she moved down the corridor the way she and the Doctor had travelled before, back towards the teleportation room. Her ears were perked for sounds close and distant. Moving beyond the door to the room where she and the Doctor had been reunited, Isabelle clicked the sonic screwdriver a few notches then held it in front of her. It buzzed, but the sound was low. Her silent footsteps took her further down the corridor until she came upon an intersection. Holding out the sonic again, the buzz was slightly higher pitched as she moved it towards the corridor on her left. She took the turn. Knowing her destination was close, she threw caution to the wind and quickened her movement. Ever few meters she would sonic the doors she came across until she found the one that made the sonic buzz pitch to its highest resonance. As she stepped in front of the door it slid to the side. Inside the relatively empty room stood the TARDIS. She rushed over to it and unlocked the door with her key she had fished out of her jeans pocket.

Inside the TARDIS, Isabelle made her way towards the console, but upon seeing her duffel bag just to the side, she sprinted towards the centre. Flipping switches and turning knobs, she glanced at the monitor. Then, she made her way around the console until he was standing at the last lever. Without hesitation, she pulled on it. The familiar groaned wailed like a whale song.

When she opened the TARDIS door, dozens of eyes stared at her. A few turned towards the room's door and back towards the TARDIS with mouths hanging open.

"Jenro!" she shouted out towards the crowd. He had still been standing by the door and had to make his way over towards her. "I need your help. I'll escort everyone to a safe room in here. You make sure that door remains shut. If at any point it opens, you let me know." Jenro nodded. Isabelle looked towards a lady Frathen Plar. Isabelle held out her hand towards her. The woman stared at it. "If you don't come with me, you will die."

"How are we all going to fit in there?" a Swampie asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Isabelle said with a grin.

The lady Frathen Plar looked at Jenro who gave her a smile and nodded. She took Isabelle's hand and went into the TARDIS with her. The Swampie followed. Isabelle lead them around the console and into the corridor back to the many rooms. She started with her own room and moved on from there. Moving quickly, she put as many people as she could into each room. When everyone was in, she and Jenro remained in the console room.

"Now, I just need to find the Doctor," Isabelle said aloud.

"How do you plan to do that?" Jenro asked.

"I'm not. She is," Isabelle said looking up at the aqua coloured tube in the centre. "Hey, Gorgeous, I need you to do me a huge favour. I need you to find the Doctor for me. I know you can, and I know you will."

Only performing half of the tasks around the console than usual, this time Isabelle hesitated at the final lever. "Please, for me," she pleaded as her hand pulled on it. The TARDIS dematerialized out of the holding room and into another room somewhere on the Dwa Gela ship. Isabelle rushed to the door not knowing what she would find on the other side. With the sonic screwdriver in hand, she thrust the door open.

"Isabelle, sonic!" the Doctor yelled.

Frantically, she looked around for him as the chaotic scene flashed before her. Dwa Gelas were fighting Drazzards and vice versa. Some of the Dwa Gelas had been set ablaze by the Drazzards fiery breath and a few Drazzards were being devoured by Dwa Gelas. The Doctor was man handling Ekir trying to keep his mouth shut and pointed away from him. Isabelle and Jenro rushed over towards the Doctor a few meters away. Jenro ran up behind Ekir pinning his arms behind him while Isabelle handed over the screwdriver to the Doctor. He hastily clicked it to a different setting and held it high above his head.

"Hold your ears," he instructed Isabelle and Jenro. The Frathen Plar took his hands off the Drazzard and plugged his ears. Isabelle did the same.

The sound was deafening to anyone not shielding their ears. Drazzards dropped to the ground in agony. Dwa Gelas growled in irritation. With his free hand, the Doctor pointed towards the TARIS. The trio entered the blue box. Once inside, the Doctor ceased the high pitch frequency and the other two uncovered their ears.

"Let's get out of here," the Doctor said pressing buttons after rushing to the console. "I think we have a few deliveries to make."

"Quite a few," Isabelle informed him making her way to the other side of the console.

"Take us away, Co-pilot," the Doctor said with a grin. Isabelle completed the last few functions on the console and pulled the lever.

Away the TARDIS went into space. The first planet they came to was Delta III, which was really a moon and not a planet, but it was home to the Swampies. They continued on their way throughout the universe to planets or moons where each alien life form lived. The last was Sluvan where Jenro resided. The other Frathen Plars and Krassen had been gathered into the console room and were filing out the door. Jenro was the last to leave.

"Again, I am indebted to the two of you. You have saved my life a second time. If you ever need anything, I am at your service," Jenro offered with solemnity.

"Maybe one day," the Doctor said. "Until then, you go live your life." He patted Jenro on the back.

Isabelle gave Jenro a hug and as she did so, she whispered into his ear. Jenro looked at her then whispered a response, which was rather lengthy. Finally, Isabelle backed away with wide eyes and looked over at the Doctor.

"What?" he questioned at her gaze.

Then she looked back to Jenro who shrugged with a grin. Isabelle smiled too and nodded. Jenro then patted the Doctor on the back just before exiting the TARDIS.

"What was that about?" the Doctor asked Isabelle as they made their way back to the console. She smirked as she fiddled with one of the knobs.

"Can we go somewhere quiet? Some place where we can have a nice picnic by a waterfall or something?" Isabelle asked avoiding the Doctor's question.

"Not until you tell me what you asked Jenro," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think you already know," she replied looking over at him with a smile.

"I don't," he responded with raised eyebrows.

"Don't lie," she insisted.


	12. So She Dances

**Chapter 12 - So She Dances**

A warm breeze blew through the TARDIS from outside. It was very sunny and warm. The big tree in Isabelle's garden cast a shadow over the blue box. Music poured out of the opened door. The song was upbeat and the Doctor was dancing around the console as he worked on it. There had been a slight glitch in the navigational system that sent them hurtling towards a developing planetary system which nearly got them killed. The Doctor, with Isabelle's assistance and a paperclip, managed to make a detour to Earth. What better place than Isabelle's house. At the moment, Isabelle was sitting on the seat with her hands tucked under her legs giggling at his antics.

"Get up and dance, Isabelle," he prompted as he danced closer to her.

"I don't dance," she said as she shook her head.

"Oh, come on. One dance," he said.

"Uh, uh," she murmured still shaking her head. He continued to dance around her grinning as she smiled at him. The music began to fade.

"New song is coming on. Come on," he urged. The next song wasn't an upbeat song. It changed to Coldplay's _The Scientist_, a more slower and softer song. "Ah, now you have to dance with me. I can't dance to this alone," the Doctor said holding his hand out to her.

"Seriously, I can't dance. I'll step all over your toes," she said.

"Better my toes than my . . . ," he began to say but stopped. He lips broke into the sweetest smile without showing his teeth and he let out the breath he was holding. "Just dance with me."

Giving in to his insistence, with a coy smile of her own, she took the Doctor's hand as she hopped off the seat. He pulled her in and placed his right hand on the small of her back and extended his left out at chest level for her to place her hand into it. There were a few inches between them as he started swaying. Isabelle moved her feet and immediately stepped on his foot.

"Sorry," she apologised.

"'S all right. No harm done," he said smiling. "Follow my lead. Don't worry about your feet. Keep your eyes on me."

Struggling to ignore her feet, she did manage to lock her gaze onto his brilliant blue eyes. Soon, she was relaxed and followed him around the console room as the song progressed.

"There you go. You've got it," he said.

A smile lit up on her face. "I'm dancing," she said.

He pulled his left hand into his chest. They were comfortable with one another. Evidence of that was when she laid her head on his shoulder. He shut his eyes for a brief moment savouring the instant. He turned his head to rest his cheek on her forehead. Her nose was pressed to his neck. As the Doctor gazed around while they danced, his brow started to furrow as if he were thinking about something awful. His features changed. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard. He slowed their dance until they were stopped but the song wasn't over.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked quietly lifting her head to stare at his scared face.

"I'm not sure we should be doing this," he said moving away from her.

"It's just dancing," she said honestly with no expression.

"Is it?" he questioned. They stared into each others eyes. Unsaid words were thickening the tension in the air until she severed it like a knife.

"No. So let's keep dancing," she breathed. Uncertainty made her outstretched hand tremble. She licked the dryness from her lips.

The Doctor didn't take her hand immediately. He hesitated. Fear mirrored in each of their faces. Finally, he took her hand and began to dance with her again. Terror still showed in his eyes as he held onto her.

"What do we do now?" she spoke softly. Her face melting into worry.

"Keep dancing," he replied breathlessly.

"What do we do when the music stops?" She looked at his face but he kept his eyes averted from her.

"I don't know," he said like a breeze. He held her closely. He nuzzled his face against her breathing her in, caressing her hair.

Isabelle's arms wrapped themselves around him. Her eyes were pinched shut as she gripped the back of his jacket.

"Oh, Isabelle," he breathed into her hair. "I don't ever want to give you up," he whispered so softly she almost did not hear it.

"Then, don't," she said pulling back a bit to look at him. He looked like a frightened boy. "What are you afraid of?" she asked.

The Doctor stopped their dancing. Pushing her hair behind her ear, he gazed upon her before he spoke.

"Losing you," he answered.

They stood there staring at each other until the music subsided. The Doctor surrendered his hold on Isabelle as he went to turn the music off. He remained at the console for a short duration then finally stole a glance at her.

"Play it again," she said. A weak smile gently caressed her lips as happy tears made her eyes glisten.

The Doctor looked down at the buttons in front of him. He leisurely pressed the button to make the song repeat. The song played for half a minute before either of them moved.

As if synchronized, they both moved towards each other. And they danced again.

The rest of the day was more sombre. Isabelle assisted the Doctor with the repairs to the TARDIS. She trimmed her lawn while he made them tea in her house. She paid her bills while he tidied the rooms. Most of the day was spent in silence, each one not sure what to say to the other.

Finally, that night he was the first to speak once they were back in the TARDIS.

"I think it's your turn to pick where we go," the Doctor said staring at the view screen.

"No, it's yours," Isabelle said with a mouth full of banana while walking out of the corridor into the console room.

"What are you eating?" he asked taking his eyes off the screen.

"A banana. You want one? Good source of potassium," she said.

"Why not," he said. "I'm feeling a bit peckish." He gave her a smile and she grinned back just before rushing back down the corridor briefly to get another banana.

When he heard her footsteps behind him, he said, "Where did we get bananas?"

"Oh, when we were in Villengard. Those huge banana groves. I just took some," she said as she moved to stand beside him.

"The last time I was in Villengard there were weapon factories there. I caused the reactor to go critical and it vaporized everything," he said nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm glad you did, because these bananas are really good. Here you go, Darling," she said handing him the fruit.

"No pet names. I can't stand pet names," he said peeling the yellow fruit.

"Ah, sorry, it's not a pet name. If you're with me, you're a Darling. You're part of my family now," she informed him. He scrutinized her for a second as he took a bite of his banana.

"Why didn't you keep your husband's surname?" he said through the mush in his mouth.

"After he passed away I didn't want to dishonour the name so I changed it back."

"What do you mean 'dishonour?'" he said then took another bite. She swallowed her last piece.

"I'm cursed, Doctor," she said sedately.

"There is no such thing as a curse. Curses are like superstitions, they're all in the mind," he said pointing to his head.

"Not me," she said stoically. "Everything I have ever loved, has died."

"I'm not dead."

"That's not funny," she said looking at him harshly. "When I was seven years old I won a goldfish at the fair. It didn't even last twenty-four hours. My parents got a cat when I was twelve. A year later it accidently jumped into the rubbish bin just before the truck came round. I saw the orange tale fly into the back of the truck. The man never saw it and pressed the compactor button."

"I'm sorry about your fish and cat, but that is hardly a curse."

"I'm not finished," she said with a bit of force. Isabelle looked down at her fidgeting hands before continuing. "When I was eighteen, I was driving mum and dad downtown to do a bit of shopping. A delivery truck slammed into the side of the car. I walked away with barely a scratch on me. They didn't survive. Then, there was my husband. I wanted to surprise him at work with a little visit. They called him down to the office from the factory, but he never came. They said he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me. Now, Doctor, say I'm not cursed." Isabelle stared at him waiting for a reply that never came. "Finish your banana and tell me where we're going today," she said dropping the topic.

He continued to stare at her as he finished his banana. She held out her hand for the peel and he gave it to her. Again, she left to dispose of the banana remnants and returned shortly. The Doctor was leaning on the console with his arms crossed over his chest as she went to the view screen to see where they were going.

"You think it's going to happen to me," he spoke.

"No," she answered plainly turning to look at him. "You're different. Something in my heart tells me I need you and not just for a short time, but for a long while. I feel like I was meant to travel with you." She ended with a smile.

"You do seem to belong here. Let's hope it stays that way," the Doctor said with a shy smile. Then he clapped his hands once rubbing them together and added, "So now, where are we going?"

"Where you go, I go. It doesn't matter," she replied keeping his gaze.

He grinned at her and said, "Then, off we go wherever the TARDIS takes us."


	13. War Documents

**Chapter 13 - War Documents**

Before they exited the TARDIS, Isabelle insisted that they wear period clothes after arriving in 1542 and King Henry VIII nearly had her beheaded for dressing inappropriately.

This time they were in British colonies in 1775. The American Revolution was just heating up. Isabelle wanted to make sure they were both dressed the part. She had laid his clothes out in his room on his chair. The Doctor was assisting her with her stays as she held onto her bed post for stability.

"Not too tight. I want to be able to breathe," she said breathlessly. He loosened them a bit.

"How's that?" he asked her.

"Perfect," she answered and turned around to face him. She had on a shift, stays, stocking, and her shoes. The rest of the items she felt she could don herself. "Now, go get dressed. Your clothes are in your room."

"All right," he said but chanced one last glance at her before leaving. She had not noticed. She was busying trying to sort out the rest of her clothes, then he left.

Isabelle tied on the panniers, then put the petticoat over that. By that time, the Doctor had come barging back into her room.

"I'm not wearing this," he said with his clothes in hand and dropped them on her bed.

"Oh, yes, you are," she said sternly. "Here, help me pin this dress into place and then you _are_ getting dressed."

He grimaced but moved towards her.

Isabelle slipped her arms into the sleeves of the dress, then pulled the stomacher across her chest. The Doctor stepped up to pin it in place as she held it taut. They were comfortable together enough for him to touch her near her chest but it still made her purse her lips together as his fingers brushed her skin. A sly smile crossed his lips as he finished pinning it into place.

The dress was a hunter green sack back gown that made her red hair stand out. She looked like the epitome of Christmas, all red and green. Isabelle smoothed down the dress and pulled her sleeves down to cover her elbows.

"Now, for your outfit," she said turning to the Doctor.

"Uh, yeah," he said moving towards the bed. He started to get undressed.

"I'll be in the bathroom doing my hair," she said turning away from him.

"All right," he said.

In the bathroom, she brushed out her long red hair as she looked at the dress in the mirror. There was a sketch of an 18th century hair style taped to the side of the mirror. She pinned most of her hair up in an elegant coiffure with a few long tendrils hanging down and over the front of her shoulder. Isabelle decided to use very little makeup but enough to satisfy the time period. She inspected her appearance one last time before seeing how the Doctor was fairing with his clothes.

When she came out, he had on his shirt, stockings, dark blue breeches, and was sitting on the edge of the bed buckling the leather garters just under his knees.

"You look like you've done that before," she mentioned.

"I may have been to the American Revolution before but a bit later in time," he said fastening the last garter around his left calf.

The Doctor sat up to see her standing there in all her splendour. He blinked.

"What do you think?" she asked and turned about.

"I, er, that is, er, I," he stammered as he stood up. His voice was soft when he finally found his words. "You. Look at you. You're beautiful. No, more than that. You're gorgeous. You sure you haven't done this before?"

"I can honestly say that I have not, but I think I'm getting the hang of dressing the part," she replied with a bit of colour tingeing her cheeks.

Each of them grinned at the other but not much was said. His gaze read how astonished he was of her beauty and her effortless adaptability to any of the time periods they had visited. Her face read how she loved the way he looked at her.

"Let's finish getting you dress, yeah?" she said.

Regretfully, he turned away to grab his waistcoat. His coat was dark blue, as well, matching the breeches and waistcoat. The trim was made from golden thread and shimmered in the light. Isabelle had even included a dark brown, almost black, wig with black tape wound around the pigtail. Of course, there was a tricorn hat as well. Once they fitted everything in place, it was her turn to gawk.

"Well?" he asked simply and with uncertainty.

"You look very handsome," she muttered. His facial features softened seeing how she looked at him in awe. "For an alien." They both smiled.

"Should we go see what awaits us?" he asked cheerfully.

"Allons-y," she said giving her head a bit of shake to free her from her thoughts.

"Allons-y?"

"It's French for 'let's go,'" she informed him. He seemed impressed.

"Milady," he said as he offered his elbow. She tucked her arm through his as they left her room and the TARDIS.

A thick layer of snow lay on the ground in the Boston streets. The leather shoes protected them against the wetness but not the cold. In a matter of minutes of strolling down the street, Isabelle's toes were numb. The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver and gave it a buzz.

"Anything?" Isabelle asked. He turned in a circle beside her.

"This way," he said leading her forward. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

Not much farther along the street, carriages were lined up outside a two story brick house.

"Looks like someone is having a Christmas party," the Doctor said as they drew closer to the establishment.

"Should we crash it?" Isabelle asked slyly with a wicked smirk. The Doctor waved the sonic screwdriver in front of him.

"Yup," he said returning the grin.

"Do you have our invitation?"

"Never leave home without it," he said holding up the leather wallet that held the psychic paper.

Isabelle laughed loudly as they made their way to the gate. It was open to allow the guests in. They made their way to the door and showed their invitation to the doorman.

"The Doctor and Lady Isabelle Darling, Lord and Lady of Tardisford," the doorman announced as they proceeded inward. Isabelle couldn't help to snicker.

"Good evening, Doctor," a middle aged man said wearing a burgundy brocade outfit with silver trim. "You're introduction caught me by surprise. First, do you not have a first name? And secondly, I've never heard of Tardisford. Care to explain?"

"I have a first name but everyone just calls me the Doctor. Tardisford is in Scotland. A small island off the shores of Skye," he explained.

"A Highlander. We hope to have your support in our war efforts," the man said. Isabelle looked at him oddly. "Forgive me. I have forgotten to introduce myself to your Lady."

"Not at all," the Doctor said.

"Lady Isabelle, is it? I am General Henry Clinton. It is a pleasure and delight to make your acquaintance," the General addressed as he took up her hand to place a kiss on the back of it. "As well as yours, Doctor," the General added with a tip of his head in his direction.

"Please to meet you, General," Isabelle said with a deep curtsy as the General still held her hand offering her support as she did so.

"Were you a part of the previous war, Doctor?" the General addressed the Doctor again.

"I assisted, yes," the Doctor replied. Isabelle raised an eyebrow. Perhaps there would be a story later on as explanation.

"Did you assist in a medical capacity or a military one?" Clinton questioned.

"Military," the Doctor answered as he looked around the room other than at the General.

"Which Highland regiment did you serve under?" the General asked.

"Seventy-first," he answered shortly. The Doctor avoided eye contact with the General still scanning the room for abnormalities in the guests behaviour.

"If you will excuse us, General. It is dreadfully cold outside and I am still suffering from a chill," Isabelle interjected.

"Oh, my word, yes. Please, warm yourselves by the fire. I will see to my other guests and perhaps we shall converse later this evening, Doctor," General Clinton said and left to see to his guests.

"Thank you," the Doctor muttered to Isabelle as he took her by the elbow leading her to the fireplace.

"You're welcome. I know when you start saying one word answers you are distracted with other things," Isabelle divulged.

"And you would be right," he said, "Nice cover, by the way. Although, I'm not really cold."

"My toes are, but I'm otherwise fine," she admitted as they stood in front of the fireplace.

"Now, I just have to figure out why we're here," the Doctor said as he glanced around the room at the other guests. "There must be a shape-shifter here because there are no obvious looking aliens here."

"Obviously," Isabelle returned. "Why here? It's just a party."

"I've been to parties crashed by the most vicious aliens. It's not unlikely," the Doctor told her.

"Right, I'm going to check upstairs," Isabelle submitted as she grabbed a glass of wine and set off.

"I'm coming with you," the Doctor mentioned as he followed her out into the hall.

Isabelle was already on the stairs when she turned around and told him, "No, you're not. You are staying down here to mingle. Talk to people, just casual conversation, nothing to in-depth. Find out who doesn't sound like they belong here. Keep the sonic screwdriver away. I won't be long."

"When did you start giving the orders?" he asked her with a smirk.

"When you started letting me," she said with a wink. She turned and ascended the stairs.

The Doctor watched her go up the stairs then returned to the drawing room. He went to get a drink and found mulled wine. Looking around the room, he scrutinized everyone in it. When his eyes fell on a young woman staring at him. He looked away back towards the other guests. He glanced back to see if she was still staring and found that she was. She began to walk towards him. He took a sip of the wine and watched her.

"I could not help but notice that your Lady has left you alone. My betrothed has left me as well to talk war tactics with the General. My I ask of your name, sir?" she began.

"Most people just call me the Doctor," he answered still scanning the room with his eyes.

"Ah, a man of medicine?" she questioned.

"A man of many things," he answered. "And you would be?"

"Charlotte," she answered.

"Nice to meet you, Charlotte," he said and took another sip of wine. Then looked towards the doorway.

"You seem preoccupied, Doctor. I'm sorry if I am disturbing you," Charlotte said. The Doctor turned to look at her as she was about to turn away from him.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, "Please stay and chat."

"I am grateful for the company," she returned. "What occupies your mind, Doctor?"

"It is matters beyond your understanding," he expressed.

"You would be surprised as to what I comprehend, Doctor. My betrothed talks of the rebellion happening in these colonies and what vexes him to no end that I have often assisted in settling his internal disputes before he ever reports back to the General. You might say I have a hand in this war. Now, tell me, what troubles you?"

The Doctor considered her for a moment. Then, he said, "In actuality, I am concerned about my lady friend."

"Ah, sweetheart issues," she said with coy smile.

"Yes. Although our invitation says we are together, we are technically friends," he admitted.

"Oh, my. Does she not have feelings for you or too many that you do not reciprocate?" Charlotte questioned.

"I know she has feelings for me. I just don't know how to express mine to her."

"And what are those feelings, Doctor?"

"I fear I love her," the Doctor confessed.

"Do you wish to marry her?"

"I'm not sure we can," he returned.

"But if you could, you would?"

"In an instant," he said looking down at his wine.

"What thwarts your union?"

"I'm afraid she will reject me because I'm not from the same land," he tried to explain carefully. "Although, in my family, there is history of our two lands conjoining."

"Just tell her your intentions, Doctor. If she truly returns your affection, she will put aside her heritage in favour of love. If she does not, in the very least you told her your honest disposition. I hope for your sake, that she returns the fondness I see in your eyes. When you speak of her, you positively glow, Doctor. I should only wish my betrothed shined as half as bright as you when referring to me."

In the meanwhile, Isabelle was exploring the rooms on the second floor only finding bedrooms. She was just about to search the other rooms on the east side of the house when she passed in front of the double doors leading out to the upper balcony. She stopped to look at the view across the commons.

"Would you look at that view? It's remarkable!" she exclaimed quietly to herself. Or so she thought.

"You should have seen it in June where it was a sea of canvas and men, milady," a timid gentlemanly voice said to her right. Isabelle turned to see a plain dressed man standing there with a bucket of ash.

"Is that right?" she said taking a sip of wine.

"Yes, milady. There were soldiers camped there and then battled later that month over in Charlestown."

"I'm sure that was a sight to see."

"It was," he said and turned to leave her.

"May I ask who you are, sir?"

"My name is Thomas Baddeley, milady."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Baddeley. I'm Lady Isabelle."

"You came with the Doctor with no name, correct?"

"Yes, I did," she said taking another sip of wine. She smiled sweetly at the thought of him.

"You must be close to him then?"

"I am. I would do anything for him. Even die for him," she said staring off into the distance across the commons.

"Would you?" Mr. Baddeley said with an odd sort of quietness. Isabelle seemed too wrapped up in her thoughts to hear him. A burst of laughter from downstairs snapped her out of her contemplation.

"What do you do for the General, Mr. Baddeley?"

"I help my wife care for the house as well as carpentry, milady."

"I must commend you and your wife for keeping such an exceptional home. I'm sure the General is very pleased with your work."

"I should like to think so, milady. Which reminds me, I should return to my duties."

"Stay. Enjoy the view for a moment longer. One more minute shant hurt you."

"As you wish, milady." The two of them looked out the doors at the snow covered grounds. Unbeknownst to Isabelle, Mr. Baddeley took a step back keeping a keen eye on her. In his hand, he stretched out a handkerchief.

"The snow over the commons is quite lovely and untouched by man or beast."

"Aye," Mr. Baddeley said darkly. He twisted one end of the handkerchief around his right hand.

"Mr. Baddeley! What are you doing chatting with the guests?" a woman spoke from behind them. Isabelle and Mr. Baddeley turned on the spot. Isabelle was shocked to see that Mr. Baddeley had been right behind her when she thought a moment ago he was beside her. Mr. Baddeley relinquished his grip on his handkerchief and stuck it in his pocket.

"Do not be cross with him, Mrs. Baddeley. It is my fault. I asked him to stay and converse with me," Isabelle asserted.

"Very well, milady," she accepted with a curtsy. "We must return to our duties, milady. Good evening."

"Good evening, Mrs. Baddeley," Isabelle replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Baddeley went into a room that appeared to be a study. Isabelle could hear their exchange of words despite their efforts to keep their conversation quiet.

"If the General had discovered you speaking with his guests, he would have us put out," Mrs. Baddeley said.

"No. He would have me put out. I see how he looks at you. He would never put you out," Mr. Baddeley returned with fervor.

"He only favours me because I treat him with dignity and respect of his station," she explained. "I'll finish stoking the fires up here. You go down into the kitchens to help with dinner."

"Of course, dear," he said scornfully and left to return downstairs.

Isabelle waited until Mrs. Baddeley had come out of the study before investigating it for any clues to any alien activity. In the study she found the writing desk full of correspondence to the General, most of it pertaining to the war. She was careful to return the piles of letters to their original location before perusing the next pile. One letter still remained open upon the desk. Taking a drink of wine, she set the glass beside the letter as she read it.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Baddeley's voice sounded behind. The woman reached for the letter but accidently upset the glass of wine spilling its contents over the letter. "Oh, dear Lord! The General will have my head for this!"

"Here, give me your apron," Isabelle said quickly. Mrs. Baddeley untied her apron and handed it over to Isabelle. She daubed up the spill with it then examined the letter. "I'll have to rewrite it. It's already fading. You go replace your apron and finish with dinner. I'll take care of this."

"Yes, milady," Mrs. Baddeley said warily.

"What's your first name, Mrs. Baddeley?" Isabelle inquired.

"Mary," she answered softly.

"Mary, it was only an accident," Isabelle said.

"What accident?" the General said from the doorway. The two women turned abruptly at the sound of his voice. Mary's face went ashen.

"I ruined one of your letters, sir," Mary admitted before Isabelle could cover for her.

The General made his way over to the desk to view the scene. His eyes burned with fire.

"Mar..., Mrs. Baddeley, please return to the kitchens this instant to see about dinner," the General fumed. She immediately left in a wave of gentle sobs.

"As for you, Lady Isabelle, I'm not sure why you are in my study, but I assure you there is nothing of interest in here for you," the General said with calmed irritation.

"On the contrary, General. I was perusing your books. I merely set my drink on your writing desk to free my hands to look through a few titles. I believe Mrs. Baddeley was only trying to remove the drink knowing the importance of your documents more so than I but upon taking up the glass, accidently knocked it over."

"I suppose you are correct, seeing as you are the only witness to the crime," the General stated.

"A little spilled wine is hardly a crime, General," Isabelle tried to appease.

"It's not the first letter that I have lost, Lady Isabelle," the General said gravely. "As much as I try to keep them organized, a few have gone missing that had vital information in them."

"Oh, do you think someone is stealing them?" Isabelle inquired.

"I am not sure. I think there is a traitor within my household or someone else who has found their way into my study on more than one occasion," the General said looking intently at her.

At that moment, Mary returned with her head bowed.

"Dinner is served, sir," she stated.

"Thank you, Mary," he said cordially. Mary looked up at him upon hearing her familiar name. When he saw her movement, he realised his mistake. "My apologies, Mrs. Baddeley." She curtsied and left the room. "After you, Lady Isabelle."

They both went down to the dining room.


	14. Saved

**Chapter 14 - Saved **

After dinner, Isabelle and the Doctor retreated to the study. She had informed the Doctor of the missing letters and her mission to rewrite the letter that was stained with wine. He chalked the missing letters as military espionage but understood her desire to rewrite the letter for the General. He was using his sonic screwdriver around the room as she was sitting at the writing table copying the letter.

"I've been trying to figure out why we came at this particular time of the war. I thought maybe there was some alien activity, but I haven't discovered anything through chin wagging. But now, I think I know one reason why we're here. It's you!" the Doctor surmised.

"Me? What do I have to do with the war? I'm only here for the party," she said with a smile as the quill scratched across the parchment.

"Look what you're doing," he pointed out.

"I'm rewriting this letter so Mary doesn't get into trouble."

"Henry was upset about that letter. He must not have another copy," the Doctor continued.

"Why would there be another copy? There are no copying machines."

"True. No. It means that Henry hasn't started copying the letters. He was known to keep meticulous records of all his battles and letters, writing them in duplicate, sometimes triplicate. He must have picked it up from you. Which means, any minute now, he should discover what you're doing."

"I'm almost finished," she informed him as she dipped the quill into the ink bottle. A few scratches later and she placed the quill in its holder. "There! All done!"

"What are you doing in the study, again?" the General asked. Isabelle immediately stood up. The Doctor quickly pocketed his sonic screwdriver.

"If you will pardon me, General, his Lordship only followed me here. I only wished to replicate General Howe's letter to keep Mary in your good graces," Isabelle explained. She held out the letter to him.

"You've done what?" he asked walking across the room as he reached for the letter.

"I have rewritten the letter for you, sir. Good as new," she expressed as he read through it.

"This is remarkable. Not a word is missed," he said looking up from the letter.

"The original is not fairing well. The words are fading fast. By the time it dries it will be unreadable. Please, let no harm come to Mary. It was me who accidently jostled her arm making her spill the wine," Isabelle lied.

"I would never harm a hair on Mary's head. She has been a blessing to this household," the General commented. Isabelle could see Mary standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Yes, sir. She keeps a respectable home," Isabelle commended.

"She does, indeed," he said with a slight smile. "Tell me, how did you know that this was important enough to replicate it?"

"You said it so yourself. These letters contain vital information. I did not want it to be lost for fear you may need it in your endeavours," she justified. The General stared at her, thinking. She smiled slightly and continued. "I have a letter from my birth mother who abandoned me. In the years I have possessed it, it has become frail. I have rewritten it twice already so that I may still read the words she wrote to me. They are the only words of hers I'll ever know." Isabelle glanced at the Doctor. With a furrowed brow, the Doctor's eyes become transfixed on her. She lowered her head feeling his gaze bore into her.

"This has given me an idea. Your understanding of the importance of record keeping I find highly favourable. I have other letters and documents I wish to have replicated for fear that my only copies will accidently go up in flames, missing, or worse, find themselves in the wrong hands. Tomorrow, meet me here. I wish to have more documents duplicated. I will pay you handsomely for your trouble. I would do it myself, but there are so many. After the bulk has been duplicated, I think I can manage on my own. If that is adequate, your Lordship?"

"Yes, fine. She will be happy to assist with efforts of the war," the Doctor replied with a smirk.

"In the mean time, let's enjoy ourselves with dancing and conversation," the General said extending his hand towards the door. They all retreated downstairs.

Isabelle did not partake of the dancing until the Doctor insisted during a waltz. Up until then, he had danced with a number of ladies and was the life of the party. Isabelle rolled her eyes at his tomfoolery. When the music changed, his eyes immediately fell on her. He made his way over to her and held out his hand. She lightly shook her head.

"Come on, you know you can do this. Just remember, keep your eyes on me and forget about your feet," he insisted. Isabelle took a deep breath and placed her hand in his.

Once they found an opening on the dance floor, Isabelle locked her gaze onto the Doctor. He gracefully moved them around the floor to the three quarter time.

"Is that really your hair? Or is a wig like mine?" the Doctor asked as they wound their way around the room.

"It's mine. It's too long and thick to put up into a wig," she replied.

"I like how that lock of hair trails around your neck," he mentioned softly. "And you look wonderful in that dress," he said looking down at the sack back dress.

"I try to be as authentic as I can. There are so many interesting garments in history. I love dressing the part," she said with a smile.

"You do it very well," he said as he moved her around the dance floor. "You dance very well now too."

"I had a good teacher."

The Doctor chuckled.

"Is that a blush I see, Doctor?" His smile vanished in an instant.

"What? No," he said averting his eyes from her as a tinge of pink dotted his cheeks. Isabelle smiled again. He casually glanced at her. "Maybe."

The General came over presently and asked to have a dance with Isabelle. The Doctor gladly gave him her hand to break the awkward tension between them. This gave the Doctor time to further investigate his findings.

The sonic screwdriver had detected residual alien material in the study and practically all over the house. Now, he just had to pinpoint which guest was the originator of the material. Secretly, he went around the room scanning everyone but it turned up nothing. The Doctor's eyes snapped wide open and he dashed from the room towards the kitchens. Throwing caution out the window, he pulled his sonic screwdriver fully out of his pocket and started scanning everyone in the kitchen.

Some of the women gasped as this strange man held out an odd humming object near them. Hearing the buzzing sound, Thomas Baddeley glared at the Doctor. He had just come in from outside with an arm full of firewood when the Doctor came near him. The sonic pitch louder. The Doctor looked into Thomas's eyes. Thomas stared back. The Doctor took his eyes away for a second to look at the sonic screwdriver. Thomas dropped the firewood on the Doctor's foot. He then ran from the kitchen back outside.

"Argh! Stop right there!" the Doctor yelled, then half sprinted half limped after him.

When Isabelle heard the shouts coming from the kitchen area, she merely uttered under her breath, "Oh, no." The General had already stopped his dancing but insisted that everyone else continue as he saw to the matter of the disturbance. Isabelle went with him.

"What is all this nonsense, Mrs. Baddeley?" the General asked in a raised but not harsh tone.

"I don't know, General," she said generally perplexed. "The gentlemen that came with Lady Isabelle just ran after my husband."

The General looked at Isabelle, but she only shook her head as if she did not understand the Doctor's motives. The General hurried after them. Isabelle followed again.

Outside, in the snow, they saw the two struggling on the ground. The Doctor lay in the snow with Thomas straddling him. It looked like the Doctor was trying to rip Thomas's face off and Thomas was punching the Doctor in the ribs.

"Thomas!" Mary shrieked from behind Isabelle.

"Argh!" the Doctor yelled as he rolled Thomas onto his back.

"Oomph," Thomas expelled as his back hit the cold hard ground.

"Stop!" the General shouted as he approached. "Desist this instant, gentlemen!"

"He's not a gentlemen! Oomph! Ugh! He's an alien!" the Doctor shouted over Thomas's growls and punches. The Doctor took a swing and punched Thomas in the jaw.

"Oh, my," Isabelle said quietly.

"Pardon?" the General stated. "From another country? I daresay most of us are alien."

"NO!" the Doctor cried out. "From another planet! Errrrgh!" the Doctor managed to say as he pinned Thomas's arms down on the ground. "Isabelle, a little help, please!"

"Yes, Doctor," she said skirting her way over to him.

"There are a pressure points right behind his ears that will turn off the shimmer," he instructed.

Isabelle knelt in the snow near the top of Thomas's head and felt behind his ears. Her fingers searched for the switches as Thomas struggled against the Doctor's grasp. A few seconds later, the Doctor was no longer straddling Thomas Baddeley but straddling a one eyed mustard coloured creature wearing a sort of metal headband that had created the shimmer.

"Dear Lord, what is that thing?" the General exclaimed as he put his hand over his mouth and took a step backwards.

"That _thing_ is Regiwanknagos from the planet RV49LI," the Doctor said.

"What are we going to do with it, Doctor?" Isabelle asked staring him in the eye.

"Find out what it wants," the Doctor said breathing heavily yet returning her gaze angrily. He looked down at the monster. "What do you want?"

"The destruction of the great empire," the alien muttered.

"But why?" General Clinton asked. It did not answer.

"Why?" the Doctor demanded towards the Regiwanknagos, still pinning it to the ground.

"The prophecy," it answered.

"What prophecy?" the Doctor asked.

"The great planets in the Kitpivos Star System will succumb to extinction if the great empire on Earth of the Solar Star System is not destroyed," the alien recited.

"But that's impossible. Earth doesn't have the means to destroy planets yet," the Doctor said.

"It is a prophecy. It is yet to come. But it must be stopped now," the Regiwanknagos explained.

"There are other worlds, other creatures? I thought we were the only ones," the General stated. The Doctor looked up at General Clinton.

"Yeah, your narrow minded pudding brain would think that. Wait about two hundred years, you'll come round," the Doctor said. Then he looked back down at the Regiwanknagos. "What are you doing to stop them?"

"Letting the new empire win," the alien explained plainly.

"I don't understand?" the Doctor said.

"I think I do. You've been destroying important letters to the General to throw off his plans of attack on the colonists," Isabelle interjected.

"Yes," the alien answered.

"I found your thief, General," Isabelle said.

"Where is the human that you replicated?" the Doctor asked.

"Dead." Both the General and Mary gasped.

"He was a good man," the General stated.

"Are there any others of your kind here?" the Doctor asked coarsely.

"Yes, but not many. Such a primitive world, we didn't need to attack with multitudes," the Regiwanknagos said.

"Good, then I can kill you!" the Doctor shouted.

"No," General Clinton said. "I will. I want to send a clear message to the other creatures like this one, that our Earth will never stand down. Mary, fetch my pistol."

"Yes, sir." Mary hurried back into the house.

"General, you don't have to do this. The Doctor and I handle this sort of thing all the time," Isabelle pleaded.

"I knew you were different. I did not recognize your names. I figured you were invited by my wife. She knows the most eccentric people," he expressed. "No matter. You have done a good service to the King and country. You should be commended. Alas, I have no reward to give you."

"There is one thing you can do for us, General," Isabelle stated. The Doctor eyed her suspiciously. She looked at him with confidence and returned her gaze to the General. "Never write about this event. This never happened. The Doctor and I were never here."

"I trust there is some reasoning behind your words," he said glancing back and forth between Isabelle and the Doctor. "I will honour them and promise never to speak or record the events that procured here this evening other than a delightful soiree was had by all and a drunken fight," General Clinton vowed.

"Thank you," Isabelle spoke.

Mary returned with the pistol case. General Clinton loaded the weapon and held the pistol to the creatures head and uttered, "God save the King." Then he fired the weapon. The creature ceased its struggle against the Doctor who then stood up.

"Er, we might want to move," the Doctor suggested with urgency taking hold of Isabelle's hand.

"Why is that, Doctor?" General Clinton asked.

"Regiwanknagos are highly allergic to lead, even in death," he said. He glanced over at Isabelle with a knowing look. "Isabelle, you do the honours."

"General, Mary," she said looking at each. There was a great rumble from the body. "Run!"

They all ran back towards the house in just enough time before the Regiwanknagos exploded into a million pieces.

The Doctor and Isabelle retreated to the TARDIS after helping to stage the accidental murder of Mr. Baddeley after finding his body in a storage shed. General Clinton explained to his guests that a drunken fight ensued between a man and Mr. Baddeley when a gun accidently went off killing his helper. The man escaped before the General could pursue him.

The next day, true to her word, Isabelle assisted General Henry Clinton is duplicating his documents. Likewise, the General was true to his word and never made mention of the events that happened that Christmas Day.

After they returned to the TARDIS, the Doctor showed Isabelle a book that made mention of the lasting relationship Mary Baddeley had with the General even though he was married. It made her smile.

They set off again. The TARDIS landed. The Doctor looked serious as he walked towards the door. He was still dressed in his 18th century garb. Isabelle followed him as he opened the door. He stepped out and strode towards the house.

"Why are we here, again?" she asked taking a step out then stopping.

"I want you to show me the note your mother left you," he said as he continued walking.

"No," she stated.

The Doctor stopped and turned around. He stood in the noon sun. The sunlight made the golden thread in his suit sparkle. A fall breeze blew a few leaves down off the tree and around him in a small whirlwind.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it is my note and my note alone," she replied.

"And I don't want any secrets between us," he responded.

"Is that a promise?" she inquired. He stood for a moment thinking about her request.

"Yes," he answered her staunchly.

Isabelle regarded the Doctor briefly. Then she held up her skirts and moved towards the house. The Doctor followed her inside and up the stairs to her bedroom. From a drawer in her wardrobe, she took out a small wooden box. She sat on the bed and set the box down beside her. Looking up at the Doctor, who stood just inside the doorway, she patted the bed on the other side of the box. He shifted towards the bed and sat where she had indicated.

"Go on. Open it," she instructed.

The Doctor looked down at the box then lifted the lid on its hinge. A folded piece of paper laid inside. He removed it. Underneath the note was a round locket. He unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Dearest Isabelle,_

_ I hope this note finds you well and happy. Your father and I_

_ never meant for you to be unhappy. If you had remained with us_

_ we feared you would be. We were going through difficult times when_

_ we decided to give you away. If ever you wish to know who we are, _

_ just open the locket. It will reveal everything._

_ Love,_

_ Your mother_

The Doctor looked back into the box at the locket. He went to pick it up.

"Don't touch the locket," she said abruptly.

"Why not?" he asked quietly.

"I don't want to know who they are," she stated sternly. "Not yet at least. I'm not ready."

The Doctor nodded. He folded the note again and place it back into the box then closed the lid.

"She never mentions her name, nor your father's," he observed.

"No," Isabelle said, "I assume their names are inside the locket as well."

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" he questioned.

"Sometimes. Most times I forget it's there. I had parents, Doctor. Parents who loved me and wanted me in their lives. They're dead now. Those people didn't want me even in the most difficult of times. They didn't love me unconditionally as my parents had."

The Doctor placed his hand over hers that was set on her knee. Isabelle looked at him. Anger and sadness filled her eyes.

"They gave you a chance. One day, you should give them a chance," the Doctor said.

Isabelle let a small smile slip across her lips. She nodded. Picking up the box, she put it away, then turned around. The Doctor stood up.

"Back to the TARDIS?" he asked.

"Back to the TARDIS," she said.


	15. Sacrifice

**Chapter 15 - Sacrifice**

The metal cell door, with an impenetrable glass window, slid shut behind them. A hiss of air indicated the deadlock had been set. A clatter of metal cuffs followed two dark looming figures walking away from the door. Two others remained just on the other side. Inside the four meters by four meters cell, the Doctor was getting up off his knees rubbing his wrists. Isabelle jumped up charged towards the Doctor giving him a shove and he fell to the floor again.

"What's that for?" he uttered as he glared up at her from the floor.

"Of all the times we could have come here and you pick now!" she screamed at him.

"I've told you before, the TARDIS has a mind of her own, at times. I programmed her to come here a week later. Believe me, I don't want this anymore than you," he said bitterly getting up off the floor again. Isabelle shoved his shoulders. He took a few steps back. He grabbed her by the shoulders holding her out at arms length.

"Ugh!" Isabelle grumbled as she pushed against him. He stood his ground. They stared angrily at each other. Finally, breaking free of the Doctor's grasp she growled, "That blinking TARDIS! I'll have her hinges for this." She paced the floor like a kept tiger.

"You have nothing to worry about," the Doctor offered. She glanced at the door as she walked back and forth. Then she looked back at the Doctor.

"It's not your blood they want, is it?" Isabelle seethed quietly.

"They don't know I'm not human," he remarked a little too loudly.

"Say it a little louder and they will," she shouted arrogantly. "You're just going to sacrifice yourself, like you always do?"

"Not always. There have been a number of times when you volunteered or have you forgotten?" he argued.

"I know what I did," she flared agitatedly.

"Isabelle, look at me," he said softly. She didn't look at him. The shuffle of her feet pacing back and forth echoed in the confined space. Keeping her head down, she didn't see him glaring at her. "Isabelle!" he barked.

She turned her head abruptly towards him. "What?" she snapped as she stopped her movement. He stood there with concern etched in his brow.

"I'll get us out of this," he said sincerely. She smiled smugly.

"You think I've lost it. You think I'm just going to collapse in a fit of tears of despair. You think I need saving all the time. You think I can't handle this. You think I'm pacing out of frustration. Well, that last bit is right, but the rest of it is wrong! I'm thinking! You're not the only one who can come up with ideas to get us out of this mess," Isabelle spat. He stared at her.

"You're right. I'm sorry!" he replied haughtily. "You are more than capable of saving our arses."

"I am!" she shouted back the she huffed through her nostrils. Her adrenaline was just beginning to subside. She moved over to the metal wall and allowed her back to hit against it then slid down to the floor.

The Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver scanning the deadlocked door, one of the only things his sonic could not unlock. "Dammit!"

"So, how does this bloody Blood Ceremony work, Doctor?" Isabelle asked brashly.

"They won't kill me, if that's what you're worried about. It's painful. They'll thrust my hand on a long gold spike. The blood runs down it over the symbols of the Blood God. Every year they pick a different species of alien. You should feel privileged that they picked us for the human race. Well, you at least," he said somewhat lightly. She stared at him with venom in her eyes. "Sorry," he apologized feeling the sting of her gaze.

"That's it?" she asked further.

"That's it," he said finitely. "Oh, I'll most likely lose my hand. The spike leaves a nasty wound and nothing can heal it," he added continuing to scan around the room.

"You still say all this as if you're going to do it. What if they find out you're not human?"

"They'll use you. But I won't let that happen," he assured her. She nodded slightly but still looked angry. Then she stood up to look out the cell door window staring at the two guards.

"Big blokes, aren't they?" Isabelle mentioned absentmindedly.

"Those are just the guards," the Doctor educated her as he fiddled with the sonic. "The ones performing the ceremony are different species."

"Different species. Different weaknesses. Gold spike. Blood. Weapons," Isabelle muttered quietly as she stepped away from the door. She returned to the door and looked out once more. Her fingertips traced her mouth as she thought. "Weapons," she repeated.

The Doctor watched her but also contemplated what she had said. Pocketing the screwdriver, he meandered towards the back of the cell. Leaning against the wall with arms crossed over his chest, his brow furrowed.

Isabelle had returned to pacing the floor again but more slowly. She began to randomly repeat words. "Different species . . . weaknesses . . . ." She then turned to the Doctor and focused on him for a moment and asked, "This other species, what are they like?"

"Tall, skinny, look like twigs," he told her.

"Hmm," she voiced and then went back to murmuring words. "Gold spike . . . gold . . . spike . . .weapons . . . weapon." Turning away from the Doctor, she smiled.

Not much later the guards were escorting the Doctor and Isabelle to the ceremony chamber. Inside, a low plinth stood in the centre of the room. A long golden narrow spike protruded from the centre of the plinth. In the background, large windows over looked the yellow fields and pink sky.

"Why is the spike so long?" she whispered her question to the Doctor.

"The Blood God has a lot of symbols of representation," he said.

"You get your hand poked at the top and blood has to run all the way down. Doesn't seem too bad," she uttered with a shrug. They had stopped moving. The Doctor shook his head.

"They'll push my hand all the way to the bottom of the spike. That's why I said I'll lose my hand," he added. The bottom of the spike was nearly as big as his hand. Thrusting it all the way down would rip it to shreds. She glared at him with consternation.

"Silence," a highly decorated narrow looking figure in navy robes said loudly in a feminine voice. It was much different from the stout armour clad guards. "The litany of this ritual has been spoken. Now, is the time for the offering. Blood God," the figure began. There was a moment of silence before the officiate continued.

"Why the long pause?" Isabelle whispered to the Doctor.

"The TARDIS translated the name of the god to the most shortened form possible for us to comprehend. The actual name of the god is extremely long," he explained in a hushed voice.

"Makes sense," she whispered in return.

"Bring the male forward," the ritual leader said.

The guards grabbed the Doctor by his upper arms and brought him over to the plinth with the spike. "The sacrifice awaits," the officiate finished speaking and signalled to the guards. Two guards brought the Doctor closer to the plinth. One took up his hand and placed it over the point of the spike. Isabelle swallowed hard and her eyes widened.

"Stop!" she yelled. "You can't do this!"

The Doctor and the officiate looked over at her.

"What is this interruption? This offering must take place, or our well being will jeopardised," the officiate told her.

"I understand that," Isabelle said. "It's human blood you need, yeah?"

"The Blood God," again there was a pause, "has requested the blood of an Earth born being to be appeased."

"Isabelle, don't do this," the Doctor demanded sternly.

"Shut up," Isabelle said to him then looked at the officiate.

"You don't know what you are doing. I do!" he said to her.

"I said shut up," Isabelle repeated to him.

"The hour is at hand. The offering must be given, now," the officiate said turning back to the spike.

"I'm from Earth!" Isabelle burst forth.

"We discovered both of you on Earth. It doesn't matter which one of you is offered," the officiate said becoming irritated.

"Let them do this, Isabelle," the Doctor pleaded.

"He's not human!" Isabelle shouted.

"What is this?" the officiate said turning back towards Isabelle. The guards lowered the Doctor's hand.

"He's not an Earthly human. I am! If you don't believe me, check him. He has two hearts. I have only one."

"Isabelle, what are you doing?" the Doctor said fearfully.

The officiate waved a hand. Another thin being came forward from the crowd wearing the same coloured robes but not as highly decorated. It looked more masculine. He placed a square device over the Doctor's chest. The rhythm of two hearts could be heard reverberating around the room as if resonating from a speaker. Then he came over to Isabelle and did the same thing. The familiar cadence of a human heartbeat sounded around her.

"Take him away! Bring her forward," the officiate spoke at once.

"I'll come willingly," Isabelle said steadily as her feet took her over to the plinth. Standing tall and proud, she extended her hand over the spike without hesitation. Two guards flanked Isabelle.

"Isabelle!" the Doctor yelled as he was taken away by the guards. She ignored him.

The officiate, and others gathered for the ceremony, ignored his cries. The guards pushed the Doctor out into the corridor. The doors closed behind them. The guards stood in front of the doors blocking him from getting back inside. They held their weapons out towards him. He looked worried as he took small steps back and forth looking as though he was about to rush them. A scream could be heard from inside.

"Isabelle," the Doctor whispered loudly.

The Doctor fell to his knees in defeat. They had won. He bent over in sobs with his forehead pressed to the floor.

There were sounds coming from inside the room, shuffling. The ceremony must have been over. The doors opened behind the guards. The sound of a blaster went off and the two guards fell on either side of the Doctor. He peered over at them in bewilderment. He peeked his head up over their backs looking down both directions of the corridor. There was nothing. Then, he looked up. Isabelle stood there with a grin on her face and a blaster on her right hip.

"Hello, Darling," she said.

"It worked then?" he asked.

"Like a charm," she replied. "Who would have known a screwdriver would save the day?"

"Me, when I created it," the Doctor answered picking himself off the floor.

"Yeah, but I was the one who figured out that sonicking the gold spike would cause a sound that could potentially be unheard by us but lethal to them," she put forth flipping the screwdriver in her left hand.

"I know. You don't have to rub it in," he said. "You still have the back up?"

Isabelle tossed him the screwdriver then pulled out a shank from her boot. "Yep," she replied happily. Then she put it back into her boot, just in case.

"I could kiss you right now!" he said excitedly.

"So why don't you?" she said slyly letting the blaster dangle by her side.

The Doctor only considered what Isabelle said for a second. Next, he was taking strides towards her. He stopped in front of her placing his hands on her waist drawing her closer. He pressed his lips hard against hers. She dropped the blaster by her side wrapping her unburdened arms around his neck just as their lips touched. The hum of the spaceships engines mingled with her soft sigh. The Doctor pulled her closer in to him wrapping his arms around her back until there was no space between their bodies. Her knees bent slightly as the Doctor held onto her. Slowly, he drew back still holding her in his arms as his eyes gradually opened. He gazed upon her with a sweet smile.

"Whoa!" she uttered breathlessly as she supported herself once more. They both huffed in amusement. She closed her eyes as a smile spread across her lips.

"Yeah," he agreed. He pressed his forehead against hers. "Isabelle," he whispered. "I don't want any companion other than you."

The sound of thundering boots on metal echoed down the corridor. They both turned their heads in the direction of the sound.

"Maybe we should discuss this later?" Isabelle suggested as she picked up the blaster making them part.

"Er, yeah," the Doctor said.

They smiled at each other and ran hand in hand in the opposite direction of the oncoming guards.

After they safely returned to the TARDIS, they floated somewhere between here and there, now and then. The Doctor let Isabelle retreat to her room to sleep. The hours ticked by but she just lay there staring at the ceiling or sitting up staring at the floor. She turned her head to look at the door. Finally, she wrapped her dressing gown around herself then pushed her feet into her boots and clomped out to the console room.

Isabelle glanced around, searching from the passageway. The aqua glow of the time rotor illuminated the room causing shadows of the coral supports to display on the walls. She entered the room and walked around the console constantly sweeping her eyes into the faint yellow lighted corners. It was empty. Returning to the passageway, she let out a deep sigh and retreated down the corridor towards her room.

Passing by the Doctor's bedroom door, she stopped and went back to it. She worried her lip before softly knocking. There was no response. Giving a slight shrug of her shoulders, she turned to go back to her own room. After two steps, she spun around with a bit of flare to stand in front of his door again. This time, she slowly tried the door handle. It turned easily. She pushed the door open as she entered. The soft glow of his table lamp illuminated only part of the vast room. Normally he would be sitting in his chair reading or reciting names of stars. The chair was empty. Her eyes swept around the room quickly trying to see into the dimly lit nooks. A sorrowful moan made her turn her head towards the left of the room to the alcove. She was surprised to see him laying in bed.

Quietly, Isabelle made her way over towards the Doctor. The closer she came the more she became aware he was in distress, perhaps having a nightmare. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead. The covers had been thrown off and she could see he wore only pyjama trousers. His chest was heaving heavily from the stressful breaths he took. Taking her hand, she gently pressed it to his chest. He shuttered and she immediately removed her hand, shocked by the unexpected reaction. The Doctor became still but his breathing was still considerable. Again, she placed her hand on his chest. There was no violent reaction that time. With just her touch, his breathing subsided. Tenderly she stroked his cheek, then back towards his hair petting him to ease his rest. In his sleep, he let out a hefty sigh and on the sigh he whispered one word, "Isabelle." She smiled graciously. Moving to the other side of the bed, she climbed into it after slipping off her boots. She curled herself up beside him and returned her hand to his chest. After laying there for only a few minutes watching the Doctor rest uneventfully, sleep finally came to her easily.


	16. Christmas Present

**Chapter 16 - Christmas Present**

"Merry Christmas," the Doctor said as he woke Isabelle by stroking her cheek as he laid beside her in her bed. She hummed a sigh and grinned. Then, opened her eyes. His blue gaze was the first thing she saw.

"Merry Christmas," she uttered softly as she intertwined her legs with his under the covers. "What time is it?"

"There is no time on the TARDIS. But it's Christmas morning on Earth!" he expressed jubilantly propping himself up on his elbow.

"Okay, then, what time would it be on Earth," she rephrased rolling onto her back.

"Midnight," he answered.

"Midnight? So it literally just turned to Christmas Day. Have you been waiting all night to wake me and say that?" she questioned.

"Mmhmm," he hummed with a toothless grin. "I have a surprise for you," he added.

"Oh?" she said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

The Doctor leaned over her and said, "Yes. But you need to get up and get dressed."

"Bugger. I thought you were going to say I could lay in bed all day," she muttered resting her arms above her head on the pillow.

"I could but where is the fun in that for me?" he asked jovially. He pinned her arms and placed a deep kiss upon her lips. Then, he leaned back but not before giving her a peck on the forehead. "Come on. I have the whole day planned," he said and removed himself from the bed.

Isabelle pouted as she watched him walk over to the chair where his clothes lay. He was shirtless with green and blue plaid pyjama bottoms on. She sighed heavily then sat up in the bed turning away from him facing the other direction. They were still modest in front of one another despite their closeness and sleeping arrangements. She wore a t-shirt nightgown, nothing intimate. Donning on her dressing gown, she moved towards her wardrobe and opened the door.

"What should I wear?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter. Not where we're going anyway," he replied. She chanced a glance around and saw him put on a maroon jumper.

Isabelle continued to gaze at him and was slightly sad to see him dressed. He sat in the chair lacing up his boots when she moved around the bed towards him. He had just finished tying his shoes when she stood beside him. He sat back in the chair and she lowered herself onto his lap.

"Do we really have to go anywhere today?" she griped as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, because it's your Christmas present," he told her encircling her waist with his arms. Her face brightened at his statement.

"Well, now I'm intrigued," she said. "I don't remember asking to go anywhere as a Christmas present."

He pecked her lips then said, "No, you didn't. That's why it's a surprise. Up with you. Breakfast will be ready by the time you're finished getting dressed." He let go of her waist putting his hands on the arms of the chair.

"Please don't make anything odd today," she pleaded as she stood up from his lap. "I still think my insides haven't returned to normal after that concoction you made last week."

"That was an ancient Gallifreyan dish," he informed her resentfully as he stood from the chair.

"So you said. It was awful."

"So _you_ said."

"Just cook something Earthly," she said and pecked him on his cheek. Then he took her into his arms.

"I promise, nothing strange," he said sweetly. She smiled and they kissed once more. "Go on, and don't be long." They relinquished their embrace. She went off to the bathroom and he went to the kitchen.

Approximately a half hour later, the aromas that emanated from the kitchen were all too familiar and comforting to Isabelle. The smell of cinnamon wafted through the air. When she walked into the kitchen, a small table was set up to the side that was not there before. He looked up from his cooking when he heard her enter. He brandished a huge smile then indicated for her to sit down.

Isabelle sat at the table and picked up the glass of orange juice to drink. The Doctor came over with two bowls of porridge and sat down across from her.

"See! Nothing strange," he said as he sprinkled a heaping tablespoon of sugar over his porridge.

"For this, when we get back, I'm making you dinner," she declared. "Anything you want! Maybe you can teach me how to make one of your favourite Gallifreyan dishes, especially if I'm going to be with you for the long term. I should know these things."

"Quite right," he said as he sliced half a banana on top of his porridge. He then took the other half and sliced it over hers. "Some dishes we won't be able to make since some of the ingredients can only be found on Gallifrey. Promise you'll keep making those sandwiched biscuits with the raspberry jam though?"

"Promise," she said with a grin.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed.

After breakfast, they headed to the console room. The Doctor started typing in coordinates. Isabelle pressed buttons and turned knobs at the next station. They alternated stations until they both stood by the final lever. The Doctor placed his hand on it and Isabelle placed her hand on top of his. Together they pulled the lever down and sent the TARDIS into space.

"Now, I want you to stay in the TARDIS until I return. There are some dignitary protocols I must adhere to for this species of alien. If not, they can get pretty nasty," he said as he typed something into the system. "If I'm not back in a half hour, pull the lever. I've put in the coordinates for a safe location. An emergency beacon will omit that I need help from some neighbouring friends. Do not attempt to get me. Am I clear?" he said sternly.

She took a step away from him. "If this is suppose to be my Christmas present, you can take it back. I won't have you put yourself in danger on my account. It's not worth it," she said with concern.

"It's only if things go horribly wrong, which has never happened when I have been here," he said optimistically.

"How many times have you been here?" she asked sceptically.

"Once," he said staring at the view screen.

"That's a confidence booster," she said sarcastically.

"Trust me," he said now gazing at her.

"I do," she said. "Most of the time it's _them_ I don't trust."

"That's my girl!" he said as he walked over to the door. She followed.

They stood before the door. Eyes were locked on one another. Small smiles were exchanged. Gently, he placed his hand on the side of her face and thumbed her cheek.

Isabelle rested her hands on his sides gripping at his jumper under his black leather jacket. She tugged and pulled him closer. She tilted her head slowly to the side as he drew his head closer to hers. His nose gently touched her cheek before his lips did. The smell of cinnamon was still present around him. The sweet taste of banana lingered on his lips.

The Doctor sighed heavily as his mouth worked over hers. The soft aroma of her perfume drifted from her neck. The bitterness of the orange juice was still evident on her tongue. His fingertips glided across her cotton top as his hand moved to her side.

They were reluctant to part. Even when the kiss ended, they embraced one another. Their faces hidden from the other. Hers full of concern. His full of fear. Finally, she leaned back and gazed into his vivid blue eyes. Her concern and his fear melted away.

A delicate smile graced his lips. "Isabelle, I love you more than you think," he told her. It was the first time he had said he loved her.

"Doctor, I love you so very much," she replied.

They hugged one last time. Then, he took a step away from her, looking her deeply into her beautiful brown eyes, he said, "I'll be back before you know it. Half hour to be sure."

She nodded.

He then left the TARDIS.

Isabelle went over to the console. The time that shown on the screen was 01:58.

02:00

She paced around the console.

02:12

She chewed on her thumb nails.

02:15

She went to the door to listen, then came back to the monitor.

02:21

She fiddled with a glass orb, then put it back down.

02:23

02:24

02:25

02:26

02:27

02:28

The Doctor had yet to return. He said a half hour was all it would take.

Isabelle looked over at the lever. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She looked at the view screen. 02:30. She shook her head and went over to the door. Biting her bottom lip she grabbed onto the handle but only stood there. Her hand dropped from the handle. She rushed back to the lever and placed her hand on it. Again, she only stood there staring at the lever.

Finally, she ran to the door and thrust it open. When she stepped out, four grey long fingered hands grabbed her, something was pressed to her neck, and then everything went black. She didn't even have time to scream.

"Isabelle," the Doctor's voice said in the darkness. "Isabelle."

Isabelle slowly opened her eyes. The brightness of the lights hanging over her were intense as she squinted against them. She tried to move but her body felt heavy. She moved her head but it felt like a boulder. The room slowly came into focus. It looked like a medical facility with its bare brushed metal walls and ceiling.

"Isabelle," she heard the Doctor's voice clearly from her right.

She glanced over to see the Doctor strapped down to a table with only minimal coverings. The shock of what she saw made her look down at her own body seeing it in much the same fashion.

"Are you all right?" he asked with worry chiselled into his brow. She nodded.

"Are you okay?" she asked in return. He nodded as well. "Doctor, where are we?" she asked frantically. The fog in her head was lifting.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he uttered with extreme trepidation. He indicated for her to look across the room.

Isabelle turned her head in the opposite direction. She gasped. There they stood, three of them. The beings she had longed to see. The Greys. Their long skinny bodies stood like stick figures. Their big black slanting eyes gazed out of large heads in their direction.

"They are awake," a low wispy voice uttered from one of them, although it did not move its mouth. The Greys walked out of the room.

Isabelle turned her head back towards the Doctor. "What do they want?" she asked him.

"I don't know. They didn't give me time to negotiate," he explained. "Isabelle, I'm sorry. Had I known, I never . . . ." His eyes glazed over and he looked up at the ceiling. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed hard.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. We'll figure a way to get out of this. We always do," she assured the Doctor.

"How?" he said angrily snapping his head back in her direction. "I don't have the faintest idea where the sonic is. I can't get out of these restraints. And who knows what they have done to us already."

"Our best line of defence right now is our negotiating tactics, yeah?" she suggested. "That's what we will do."

"What if they won't negotiate?" he asked heatedly.

"Did you try?" she asked in return rather than answer his question.

"I was grabbed as soon as I closed the door of the TARDIS," he said irritated. "Why didn't you leave? I told you to pull the lever to take you to safety."

Her face turned to stone. "I don't go anywhere without you," she whispered forcefully. Isabelle's bottom lip trembled. "I couldn't leave you behind." Tears shone in her eyes.

The door slid open and four Greys walked into the room. Two went over to the Doctor and two came to either side of Isabelle's table.

The Doctor watched them move about the room taking up instruments. Isabelle kept her eyes on the Doctor.

The Greys never said anything to them. One took an instrument and poked the Doctor's arm. He flinched. It looked over at the two with Isabelle, who did the same thing but she cried out in agony. Tears that had already formed in her eyes started to fall to the table but her gaze immediately returned to the Doctor.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" the Doctor cried out. "What do you want with us? Can't we just talk about this first," he offered. Again, they poked his arm without saying anything to him. He had a similar reaction as before.

Again, they touched Isabelle's arm with the instrument. She screamed louder and tried to kick at her restraints trying to get away from it. Now, she was sobbing.

"Doctor," she managed to utter softly once the Greys had stopped using the instrument.

"Please, stop!" the Doctor pleaded. "She's not like me. She can't tolerate the pain."

The Greys looked at one another. One of them took a portable monitor and scanned the Doctor from head to toe. Another took another scanner and did the same to Isabelle. They compared the findings. Then, they scanned them again. Slowly, the four Greys split up, two with Isabelle, two with the Doctor. A clear glass wall lowered in between the two of them.

"Doctor!" Isabelle shouted as she saw the wall coming down. "Doctor, what are they doing? Don't leave me!"

"Isabelle, I will get us out of this! Be strong!" the Doctor hollered back to her. "I love you!"

The wall then completely shut. He could see her mouth the words 'I love you too.' Then, the glass wall between them turned grey like all the other walls around them.

One of the Greys approached the Doctor. It tilted its head as if perplexed by him.

"What is this 'love' that you speak of? It does not translate into our language," it asked in its deep whispering voice.

"It's a feeling for another being. It comes from deep within you. It makes you be a better person because of them. It makes you want to do anything for them without being asked," the Doctor said solemnly.

"We do not have such feelings. We are only knowledge based beings. We only want information," it informed the Doctor.

"I know. I've been here before. I helped your lot once. I wasn't prodded then. Why do it now?" he said.

"We made a mistake last time. We failed to gain knowledge of your species. We will not fail this time," it answered the Doctor. "Your image is different this time."

"Yeah, well, yours will be different too if I ever get out of these restraints and I find you harmed her."

The other Grey was already at his side with another instrument touching his chest with it. This instrument did not cause him to wince or even be in any pain. It did send a radiating tingle through his nervous system.

Another set of tools was placed against the Time Lord's temples. His body undulated against the restraints. When the Grey took them away, the Doctor looked tired.

A strap came across his forehead and two metal supports were placed on either side of his head. The one Grey that had been administering all the tests, pressed two needles on either side of the Doctor's head. A moment later the Doctor realized he couldn't blink nor move his eyes or any muscles in his face for that matter. He was perpetually looking at the ceiling which opened and a large mechanical arm descended. At the end of the arm was a series of needles. One was directly over the Doctor's left eye. All he could do was watch it descend. Then everything went black.

When he awoke, he was still in the examining chamber. The mechanical arm had been retracted back into the ceiling. The supports from his head were removed. The Doctor glanced around. One Grey remained in the room with him. He turned his head to see if the wall was had been lifted but it still remained. He stared at it.

"What are you doing to her?" the Doctor asked groggily.

"The same," it said.

"She's not like me. She's human from Earth. I'm sure you know that by now with all the human information you have from previous visits to their planet," he said fiercely as he could in his stupefied state.

"We needed to know if you and she were similar," it replied in its deep breathy voice.

"Now you know what she is, leave her alone!" the Doctor cried.

"And what are you, Doctor?" the Grey asked.

"I am a Time Lord from Gallifrey," he answered tiredly. "From a planet which no longer exists so don't bother trying to find it to do more research. I'm the last of my kind."

"Then you shall live. We do not knowingly cause extinction," the Grey stated.

"Well, goodie for me," he said in a sneeringly breathy voice. "What about her? Are you going to let her go too?"

"We have discovered an abnormality," the Grey informed the Doctor.

"What's wrong with her?" he questioned with renewed dread.

"She is damaged. She will be destroyed," it said.

"Why?"

"She is of no use to Earth. She must be destroyed."

"Can't you fix her?"

The Grey looked up appearing to stare at the wall and did not answer right away. Then, after half a minute it looked back down at the Doctor.

"No," it answered.

"Let me guess, telepathic communication. You were asking your mates if it was possible for her to be repaired. I can do that too, you know," he acknowledged.

"We use a different telepathic wave length than you do," it answered. The Doctor chuckled.

"Of course, you do! My friend," he started to say but stopped. It seemed odd to call her just his friend when she meant so much more than that to him. "How long until you destroy her?"

Again, the Grey looked at the wall for a moment.

"One Earth hour," it answered.

"When are you going to release me?" the Doctor asked.

"Two Earth hours," it replied. The Grey turned from the Doctor and walked out the door.

On the other side of the wall Isabelle stood there. She was fully clothed. Her eyes stared at the wall in front of her. She could see within the Doctor's room.

"Doctor!" she shouted out and banged on the wall with her first. It did nothing. It was evident that he could not hear nor see her. "Doctor don't believe them! It's a lie!"

Isabelle could hear the Doctor's grunts and groans as he strained to remove his restraints to get free.


	17. On My Own

**Chapter 17 - On My Own**

"Let him go," Isabelle pleaded to the Greys. "I'll stay in his place."

The Greys looked at one another. There were five of them in the room with her. One Grey, who looked to be the leader of the rest, turned to her.

"You will stay for as long as you are told," the Grey instructed within her head.

"I will do anything as long as you let him go. If I have to stay here forever I will," she offered desperately. They did not say anything. She continued to stare at the Doctor. He was still struggling against his restraints.

"Would you lie to him?" the question was asked in her mind.

Isabelle took her eyes off the Doctor and turned to the Grey leader.

"I'll say anything you want me to say," she answered passively.

"You will tell him you are leaving to return to Earth," the Grey instructed.

"Can I see him?" she asked hopelessly.

"No."

"Then, how will I tell him?" she returned.

"He can hear you. Now," the Grey said gesturing towards the Doctor.

Isabelle turned to face the wall and gradually pressed both of her hands on it. Her face was full of sorrow as she looked at him with unwavering eyes. Then, she spoke.

"D-Doctor?"

The Doctor ceased his attempts of loosening the straps against his body and looked around hurriedly. The wall must have been still solid on his side because he never focused on her. "Isabelle?"

In her head, the Grey was telling her what to say. "Doctor, I am unharmed. They are taking me back to Earth. You have to stay here or they will kill me," Isabelle said as instructed. She tried to keep her voice steady as she listened to it echo around his room. Then, she added quickly of her own volition, "I love you."

"Isabelle?" the Doctor shouted. "I will come find you. I will get out of this!"

"I know," Isabelle said but her voice was only audible in her room. The communication between her and the Doctor had been severed. Tears stung her eyes and her chin quivered.

"We will release him," the Grey leader said.

She pivoted on her mark to peer into the vacant black eyes of the Grey and said calmly whilst tears fell down her cheeks, "You must render him unconscious, return him to the TARDIS. I will set coordinates back to Earth and send the ship on its way. I assume you must have some sort of shield to make your ship impenetrable?"

"We do." In the background, the Doctor was still calling her name. Her eyes squinted in pain that his cries caused her. She kept staring at the Grey.

"As soon as the TARDIS leaves, you must bring up those shields. He will stop at nothing to return to me. Do you understand?"

"We do."

"Then do it."

Two of the five Greys left her room. Isabelle's eye glared at the Grey leader with such fire, yet she trembled like a leaf about to be blown away. A few seconds later they entered into the Doctor's room. The movement in the room caused Isabelle to turn her head towards the Doctor.

"If I find that you have hurt her in anyway, I will destroy you," the Doctor shouted at the Greys that had entered his room. One of the Greys had a syringe in its hand. "What is that?" the Doctor questioned.

Before he could utter another word, the Grey plunged it into his neck and within seconds the Doctor was asleep. Immediately, they unfastened the restraints. The wall turned to gunmetal grey between them and Isabelle could no longer see the Doctor.

Two of the Greys stood on either side of her. "They will escort you to the TARDIS," the leader informed her. She only nodded not able to speak.

Isabelle was then lead out of the room. She stared at the Doctor's door as they passed. The urge to breakaway from her escorts and break down the door was so tremendous she hesitated her next step. The Greys must have sensed it because both took hold of her upper arms. She flicked her head forward and stared at the corridors with the same metallic walls as the rooms as they continued walking. The passageways were just wide enough for the two Greys and herself to pass through comfortably. If anyone should come from the other direction, they would have to form a queue. For now, they were the only ones in the corridor. After a few moments of walking, the passageway curved to the right and opened up to a large room. Isabelle could see the TARDIS where it had landed. She recognized the area from the brief second she saw it before blacking out. What she had failed to notice the first time, were the other spacecraft.

It was a sort of hanger. It was mostly full of ships that were round in shape and flat like a pancake with a protrusion in the centre. Some were small, meant for single operators, while others were larger. They were the typical 'flying saucers.'

The other ships there looked out of place, including the TARDIS. One spacecraft there was immensely huge that it could have fit a hundred blue boxes in it easily if not more. It wasn't as streamlined as the saucers with its jagged edges and its shape somewhat like an arrow.

By that time, she was standing in front of the TARDIS. She put her hand into her pocket to remove the key. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside with the Greys following her.

"Do not try to escape, or the Doctor dies," the one spoke telepathically to her.

Isabelle did not answer but went to the console. Looking at the monitor, she contemplated whether to send him to Earth or the safe haven he had programmed for her. She decided to send him home, her home. That way, when he woke, he would understand that it was she that sent him there. She set the coordinates and the necessary driving mechanisms. The only thing left to do was to pull on the last lever.

It was at that moment the other Greys came hovering the unconscious Doctor on a stretcher.

"Where should we set him?" they asked Isabelle.

"On the floor, here," she said indicating the area at her feet. "He'll think he passed out while travelling or something." Her tone was uncaring but her eyes shone with sadness.

The Greys picked him up off the stretcher and placed him on the floor. Isabelle gazed down at him. On seeing him, tears immediately threatened to cascade down but not one fell.

"We'll need to get out promptly when I throw this switch," she informed her two guards as the other two left with the stretcher.

"There is an easier way," the one said. The two came over two her and took hold of her upper arms again, one on each side of her. "We can teleport." She nodded.

"Ready?" she asked the Greys. The gave one nod slowly.

Isabelle chanced a glace at the Doctor. She shouldn't have. Her chin trembled. Her eyes glistened. She took a deep breath and threw the switch.

"Now!" she yelled at the Greys.

The next moment, Isabelle and the two Greys were watching the TARDIS dematerialise. The two other Greys along with the leader joined them.

When it was gone, she couldn't hold it together any longer. Falling to her knees, the tears tumbled down her cheeks dampening her shirt. That was it. There was no one to save her now. What would become of her? Would she ever see her Doctor again?


	18. The Unknown

**Chapter 18 - The Unknown**

They brought her back. The Greys. They had finally brought Isabelle back to Earth.

For three months she had lived on their spaceship. She and the other species of aliens that they had captured were not necessarily captives, other than they could never leave the spaceship. They had rooms they could come and go from. There was an eating facility where everyone congregated for meals. Only one area of the ship was off limits. It was the area with the examining rooms and hanger. The place she last saw the Doctor.

They had eluded any detection from the Doctor, as promised. If he had come back or the Greys had discovered he was searching for them, Isabelle never knew. The Greys never told her. In her heart, she knew he made an attempt.

Isabelle wasn't certain of the time when the Greys beamed her down to the roof of a department store in London. They had knocked her out with the same drug they had given the Doctor to make him unconscious. When she awoken there, it was evening, just before nightfall. She pried herself off the ground. Gazing around, she was a bit disoriented. It took her a while before she was able to focus on anything. A door was the first thing she noticed. Hoping it would lead downstairs and out, she made her way to it. Isabelle wanted to get back home as soon as possible. There could be a chance that he was there.

Her feet were sluggish as she tried to rush through the door and down the stairs; she almost fell. She finally found the ground floor and burst through the door unto the sales floor when she was hit by a immense force knocking her to the ground.

"You all right?" the man asked as he held out his hand.

It had to be a dream. No, the drug still had a slight hold on her. Maybe it was making her hallucinate. But, that hand. That voice. Isabelle looked up, and there he was. The Doctor! Losing all train of thought, speech escaped her. Instead she merely nodded as she took his hand. For three months she hadn't seen him. For three months, she hadn't felt his touch, heard his voice, or felt his warmth. She had longed to be with him never knowing if she ever would. Now, here he was, as if by a miracle, standing in front of her wearing his black leather jacket with a maroon jumper underneath. He looked well. He looked happy. Happy to see her. She smiled. She hugged him.

"Whoa! Just helping you up. Doesn't need all this thanks," he said awkwardly. He pried her off him and held her out at arms length. "Right. Best be on your way. Store is closing in fifteen minutes. You don't want to get stuck in here," he said to her almost as a warning. He let go of her and took a step away.

Her smile faded. He spoke to her as if he didn't know who she was. She searched his face for any sign of recognition, but there was none.

"Right. Best be off," was all she could manage to say just above a whisper. Her throat was dry. Possibly the effects of the drug.

He walked passed her and through the door to the staircase. Isabelle stood there for a minute without moving.

"Can I help you?" a blond shop girl asked her.

Isabelle came out of her bewilderment and the stared at the girl.

"I'm sorry?" she muttered to the girl who appeared to be about five years her junior wearing a pink hooded sweatshirt.

"Are you all right?" the girl asked.

"Uh, yeah. I . . .," she looked around her quickly. "I can't decide on a shirt," Isabelle lied.

"Well, I might suggest the green one with your hair colour. Or maybe this blue one. You might want to make up your mind quickly though. We're closing in ten minutes," she offered.

"Maybe I'll just come back tomorrow," Isabelle said.

"Yeah, okay. Have a good night," the girl said and continued to straighten the shirts.

Isabelle slowly made her way out of the store. She haled a taxi cab and told the driver her address. She didn't have any money on her, but knew she had some at her house. As the driver pulled away from the store, Isabelle felt numb. She had seen the Doctor. She was sure of it. He was there. And he had no idea who she was. There had to be a reason. Maybe this was his past, just before he met her? Maybe the Greys did something worse to him than she thought? Whatever the reason, she was going to find out. She needed to have her Doctor back.

Her eyes were shut when the cab stopped. She had been envisioning the Doctor's eyes. Those eyes that had been so loving, now were vacant. The cab driver cleared his throat making her open her eyes. Reality swam back into focus. The sound of cars going by now sounded in her ears that she had not heard until now. It was dark. She didn't recognize the street at first. It had been so long since she had been home. She told the driver she would be back with his money then went to the back door. She knew it was still unlocked because she always left it unlocked for him. Isabelle went straight to her purse on the table in the lounge not even bothering to flick on any lights. She went out the front door to give the cab driver his due. It wasn't until she came back in, and turned on lights, that she noticed things.

The pillow of the Grey that had been on her faded pink chair had been shredded. Some of the magazines were ripped apart and scattered over the floor. Her eyes travelled up the wall to the star charts. There were markings on them. She moved closer. There were a handful of stars that were circled. Some of them had Xs through them. She touched one of the circled stars. She instantly knew he was trying to figure out where the Greys were located or had taken her.

Isabelle turned around and took in the whole room. It was a mess. Her eyes began to sting. She knew he cared. He cared so much that he had looked for her. He had made an effort but Greys masking technology out surpassed his TARDIS.

She continued to look around the house. Isabelle turned her head to look into the dining room. A chair was pulled out from the table. She went into the kitchen. Two cups and a pot of cold stale tea sat on the counter. One cup was clean, the other had been used. How long had he stayed there to wait, to search?

She ran upstairs to the guest bedroom. The bed was dishevelled but not turned down. If he slept on it, he slept on top of the covers. Or perhaps he just sat on it contemplating his next move. Clothes were scattered around. Worn jumpers lay on the bed and over the chair. She went over to the bed to pick up the dark blue one. Bringing it up to her face, she sniffed the garment. It still smelled like him, like fresh air laced with a metallic essence and a tinge of leather.

Her mind raced through the images she had just observed. He had been here. He had searched for her. He had stayed here for some time. So why wasn't he here now? Why, when she saw him in the shop, had he not recognized her at all?

It was more than she could take. The tears that had begun to sting her eyes, now fell down her cheeks. She sat on the bed holding onto his jumper for dear life. The tears soaked the wool material.

He was gone.

Isabelle must have cried herself asleep. She woke abruptly. Jumping out of the guest bed, she ran down the stairs to the kitchen. It was still dark as she went to the back door. She thrust it open and gazed out into the garden towards the back wall. She could have sworn she heard the whooshing groan of it materialising in her garden. There was nothing there. No glowing white light. No blue box. Perhaps it was just a dream? Slowly, she closed the door wrapping her arms around herself against the cool spring night air. The air triggered a brief memory of their time on a wintry planet. It pulled at her heartstrings. He wasn't there for her to warm her hands in his coat pockets as she had done before.

Not wanting to sleep anymore, afraid she would dream of him again, Isabelle set herself to make some tea. While she waited for the water to boil, she cleaned the teapot and the two cups. She set both cups on the counter. Maybe, just maybe he would come back. It didn't look like he had been gone long. She checked the fridge. It was empty save for a carton of milk. She took it out and opened it. Giving it a sniff, she realised it was still good. That's when she noticed the bananas. They still had a bit of green to them. They were fresh. Fresh from Villengard most likely. He was planning on coming back.

The evidence was clear. He had been here. He had waited. He had been there recently. A day ago maybe? Now, she would do the same for him. She would wait until he came back. The longest he had been away, by sheer accident, was one month. After one month, she would go searching for him. Any time she came across something odd, she would investigate it because it could have something to do with the Doctor. She was going to find him. Even if it took her a lifetime.

With her new goal set, she was able to concentrate on other things. First, after finishing her tea, she went upstairs to try to sleep. Isabelle only allowed herself to toss and turn for an hour before giving up. Now, she wanted to dream of him. Dream of him returning to her, but her body wouldn't rest.

Instead of sleep, she started straightening up her house. She started in the living room throwing out the shredded pillow and magazines. She kept the star charts. There was no need to give up her hobby now. His markings would prove to be a reminder of his unending pursuit for her.

When the living room was cleared of debris, she went to the guest bedroom. Picking up his jumpers, she folded them and placed them in a drawer. She remade the bed. Her eyes travelled back to the drawer. Taking the jumpers out again, Isabelle took them to her room and placed them in her drawer.

Still not wanting to sleep, Isabelle decided to take a shower. It had been a while since she had a shower using her own soaps. The soap the Greys had provided were less than stellar, more like medicinal. She also wanted a change of clothes. They had given all the alien species one piece clothing to wear. It was grey. She wanted colour, texture, softness. So after her shower she donned on one of the Doctor's jumpers, a pair of jeans, and white socks.

Then she went downstairs to the living room and turned on the television. The morning news program was on. It was showing the explosion of the department store she had landed on the evening before. The one where the Doctor had been. The news report said there was only one fatality and it was a store employee. She quickly realised that the Doctor was most likely the cause of the explosion. It went on to say that it took fifteen fire crews to put out the blaze.

As the news droned on, Isabelle sat there thinking that maybe because of the span of time she hadn't seen the Doctor might have been the reason he didn't recognise her. Her hair was longer. Maybe she looked paler from the lack of sunlight exposure. Maybe the shock of seeing him made her face distorted enough to be unrecognisable. She thought of every reasonable answer as to why he wouldn't know who she was. There was not a plausible one. It simply didn't make sense to her.

The sun was now shining. She got out her computer and looked up her bank account. There was enough money to last her for the month she promised to wait for him. After that, she would need to find a job. No, she wasn't going to wait. She was finished with waiting. She had waited for three months. Isabelle was going to start her search for him that day.

She clicked off the telly, grabbed her jacket, purse, and keys. Leaving the back door unlocked as usual, she went out the front door to her car. Where better to start then back at the scene of the crime. She would go back to the department store and work from there. It was place to start.


	19. Thorn

**Chapter 19 - Thorn**

The street was still blocked off when Isabelle arrived at the department store. She had to park three blocks from the building and foot the rest of the way there. The pavement was packed with curious onlookers. The street was wet from the water from the fire hoses. The water was black with soot. She edged her way to the police tape. Taking out a small pad of paper from her purse, she started jotting down information, the name of the department store, the street name, and that one person had died.

"Poor Mr. Wilson," Isabelle heard a young woman say. "He's the one they found dead, you know. I heard Rose was on her way back in to give him the lottery money. Do you know if she made it out okay?"

"Oh, yeah," the other girl said, "I phoned her mum this morning. Said she made it home just fine. Lucky, that one."

Isabelle wrote down what she heard.

"Yeah," the young woman agreed. "Guess we'll be looking for new jobs now."

"Excuse me?" Isabelle interrupted, "I couldn't help overhearing. This Rose girl, is she blonde?"

"Yeah, why?" the second girl said looking at Isabelle curiously.

"Oh, I told her I would be back today to pick out a shirt. She was ever so helpful yesterday. And then I heard about the explosion this morning on the news. I'm glad she is all right," said Isabelle.

"Well, you won't be shopping here today, that's for sure," the first girl said.

"Yes, I see that," Isabelle said looking up at the burnt building. "I was just wondering, did you happen to see a man yesterday in a black leather jacket?"

"No, I was hurrying to finish up. I had plans last night. Wanted to get right out when the shop closed," the first girl said.

"What about you?" Isabelle asked the second girl.

"Does he have something to do with the explosion?" she asked instead of answering.

"Just answer the question please," Isabelle said sternly.

"No, I didn't see anyone like that," she answered. "We were all doing our duties to close up."

"Do you happen to know Rose's last name?" Isabelle asked with her pen poised over the notepad.

"It's Tyler," the second girl said. Isabelle wrote it down.

"What do want to know that for?" the first girl asked.

"No reason. Thank you, ladies." Isabelle turned around and headed back to her car with a grin.

"Hey, are you some sort of reporter?" she heard one of the girls call out to her. "Don't you want our names?"

Isabelle kept walking.

She drove home with her newly discovered information. When she went inside she immediately opened her laptop computer after checking the back garden to see if the Tardis was there. It wasn't. While eating a banana, she found one of those sites online to look up people's names to get their address. Typing in Rose's name she hit the enter button. There were four listings with that name and partial addresses. If she wanted full information she had to pay the site. Isabelle opted not to pay and to take her chances with the limited information. She printed the addresses and stuck the paper into her purse.

Getting into her car again, she left looking at the first address. It was located in Walthamstow. That was too far out for a girl of her age to live and work where she did. Isabelle glanced at the second address. Same thing, too far. The last two looked more reasonable, Chiswick and Peckham. Chiswick was closer to her so she drove there first.

She walked around the road that was listed since there was no flat number. There were some kids playing in the grass in front of the apartment. Isabelle asked the children if they knew a Rose Tyler. They all shook their heads. She moved on hoping someone else would be around to ask. There was an elderly lady in a long coat getting out of her car in the car park. The woman was struggling with some grocery bags.

"Can I help you with those?" Isabelle asked the lady as she hurried over to her. Maybe this woman knew Rose Tyler.

"Oh, that would be nice, dear," she replied as she adjusted her plastic bonnet. The woman looked Isabelle over as she handed her some of the bags. "I haven't seen you about. Are you new? Visiting someone?"

Isabelle smiled widely.

"Um, no actually. I'm looking for someone named Rose Tyler," she told the lady as she moved toward the pavement. The older woman closed the car door.

"Rose?" the woman looked at her surprised as she made her way to the path to her door.

"Do you know her?" Isabelle asked. The woman hesitated for a moment.

"Yes," the woman finally answered. "I know virtually everyone here. What do you want with Rose?"

"I just have some questions about an event last night," Isabelle informed her.

The woman smiled and chuckled as she unlocked her door.

"Come inside," she told Isabelle. Isabelle followed her inside. "Set them on the counter in the kitchen all the way back."

Isabelle went through to the back of the apartment to the kitchen and set the bags down. The older woman joined her after a moment after discarding her coat and bonnet.

"So you want to know where Rose lives, eh?" the older woman questioned starting to put her groceries away.

"Yes," Isabelle said getting a bit anxious.

"You're in it. She lives here," the woman said.

"Oh! When will she be home?" Isabelle asked looking about as if Rose would suddenly appear. The older woman shook her head and chuckled.

"Not what you expected, eh?" the woman said. Isabelle's head snapped back to the elderly woman. The woman smiled at her.

"You're Rose Tyler?" Isabelle asked.

"The one, but evidently not the only," she said.

"No. I'm so sorry," Isabelle apologized. "I'm looking for someone in particular. I know what she looks like and now I have her name but I wasn't sure where she lived."

"I'm assuming she is much younger than I am," the woman noted.

"Yes," Isabelle replied with a guilty smile. "I'm sorry to bother you. I'll just be on my way."

"Why do you need to find her?"

"I have my reasons," Isabelle told her but hesitated to state anymore. "Thanks for your time." Isabelle gave her a small wave, then walked towards the front door.

"I know that look," the older Rose said after her. "Desperation."

Isabelle stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry?"

"The look of desperation," she replied and then went on, "I thought I lost the love of my life once. We fell out of touch. The war separated us. I was desperate for a word or something. I sent letters but got nothing in return. For three years I sent letters. Then, one day on my doorstep, there was my love, alive. I found out a short time later, my love had sent letters back to me. I asked my parents what happened to the letters. I discovered they had confiscated them and destroyed them. I left my family to go live with her for the rest of her life. She passed away four years ago. You find this other Rose Tyler. I don't think she is the one you are really looking for, but when you do find whoever it is you're looking for, never let them go. Forgive them, as well as you should forgive yourself. Hmm?"

Tears welled up in Isabelle's eyes. She nodded to the older Rose. Pressing the back of her hand to her nose, she broke down.

"Oh, my. I didn't mean to upset you, dear," the older woman said.

Isabelle shook her head. "No, you're right. I am desperate to find someone. I did something I'm not proud of and it caused something to happen between us. I need to set things right. I think this Rose Tyler is a key to finding him."

Rose's chin trembled then she spoke, "You'll find him. I know you will. Never give up. That love you feel is worth saving. Go. You should go."

The older woman shooed her out of the flat. Isabelle waved to the woman then walked back to her car.

After drying eyes, Isabelle started the car and went to the last address on her list. It took nearly an hour to get to Peckham with all the traffic.

When she finally found the apartments, it was a huge complex with multiple buildings each with ten floors. It was a forest of structures. Isabelle walked through them not knowing where to start. She started with the first building and began going around from door to door asking if they knew a Rose Tyler.

"Oh, yeah, Rose is Jackie's girl, but they live over in that building over there, love," a very boisterous brunette said. "Wha'ja need to talk to her for? It's about last night isn't it? Didn't have her address because all the records went up in smoke, I reckon. Here, give me a mo'," the women said before Isabelle could get a word in. She handed Isabelle a slip of paper with a flat number.

"I hope she gets compensated nice and proper," the woman said. Isabelle smiled and nodded.

Isabelle left that apartment building to walk over to the one the woman indicated. She was looking down at the number when she heard a familiar buzzing sound of a sonic screwdriver. She quickly looked up and saw the Doctor approaching the same building. Darting behind a trash bin, Isabelle watched him look up at the complex and then enter.

It would be impossible to enter now. He was sure to recognize her from yesterday, but not from before. Not from before the Greys. That vacant look that people gave strangers everyday, the one he had given her, haunted her mind.

Instead, Isabelle pocketed the flat number, knowing where she could find Rose now, and went to find the TARDIS. Maybe it would let her in. Maybe it held some answers. How she wished she still had the TARDIS key but that was confiscated by the Greys. She had watched them destroy it sealing her fate with the Doctor, forever being without him. No, not forever. She was going to find out why he couldn't remember her.

The Doctor had come from in between the two buildings on her right. She went back that way. It was quite a hike, but she had come from the same direction, just a round about way as she talked to people in the complex. Then, she saw it. It was parked across the street from where she had parked her car. Isabelle looked behind her to see if he was coming. Not seeing him, she sprinted to the TARDIS. Stopping in front of the door, she pressed her hand on it and pushed. It was locked.

"I'm here," she whispered as she pressed her ear to the door. She could hear the time rotor hum inside. "Come on. Let me in," she said jiggling the door handle. It wouldn't budge. "It's me. It's Isabelle!" she shouted at the TARDIS.

To no avail, the door remained locked. She decided she would wait until the Doctor returned. She would confront him and make him remember her.

A few minutes later, in the distance, she could hear his dulcet tone. He wasn't alone. Isabelle recognised the girl from the previous night. It was Rose. Panicking, Isabelle swiftly darted across the street to her car and got in. Sitting in it, she watched the Doctor talking to Rose. He took her hand. It wasn't a romantic gesture, he was explaining something, Isabelle could tell. Then he let go and walked away from her. Rose walked away as well, until she heard the TARDIS whooshing sound. Both women looked towards where the TARDIS once stood.

"No!" Isabelle screamed as she slammed her hands against the steering wheel. "No, not again!" she cried.

Frustration took over her. Now, how was she going to get in contact with the Doctor? She watched Rose walk away back towards the apartments. She wracked her brain as to where the Doctor might go next. Maybe back to the scene of the crime, to the department store? There was nothing left of the building. Maybe he was visiting every employee that closed that evening. Isabelle shook her head. She would never find the Doctor. Not in his space and time machine. He could be anywhere.

There was Rose. He had spoken to Rose. Maybe he told her where he was going? Isabelle looked up to where she last saw the girl. She was gone. Digging into her pocket she removed the slip of paper the boisterous brunette had given her. Getting out of her car, she headed back towards the buildings following in Rose's wake.

When she arrived at Rose's door, Isabelle stood there for a moment, hesitating. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. A blonde woman with bright eyes opened the door. She seemed to be in her early forties wearing light blue sport pants and a pink t-shirt.

"Yes? What do you want?" she asked abruptly.

"Hello. My name is Isabelle. Is Rose in?" Isabelle inquired looking over the woman's shoulder.

"No, she just stepped out. Went to her boyfriend's," the woman said as she eyed Isabelle. "Are you here about last night?"

"Yes. I had a few questions I needed to ask Rose," Isabelle said going with whatever would grant her the most information from this woman, whom she suspected was Rose's mother.

"Come in," the woman told Isabelle.

"And you are?" Isabelle asked stepping over the threshold.

"I'm Jackie, Rose's mum," she answered.

"Pleasure meeting you, Jackie," Isabelle said with a nod.

"You'll have to sit in the kitchen. Rose had a visitor earlier, some bloke. Handsome. He was here about last night too. I don't know what happened but they managed to break the coffee table and create a mess in the lounge. I was just cleaning up. Coffee?" Jackie explained leading her to the kitchen.

"Um, no, thank you," Isabelle replied. "Perhaps one of my colleagues was already here. Did he say what his name was or why he was here?" Isabelle questioned as she sat at the small table.

"I thought he was hear to give Rose compensation for the catastrophe last night. He never did say his name. He was tall, good looking, nice smile, might be gay," Jackie said with a sigh as she sat with her coffee. Isabelle smiled.

It always came to compensation for Rose. Looking around, Isabelle could see why. Meagre living in a government run establishment most likely. They were probably hard press for money and any little bit would help. It made Isabelle feel a bit guilty for having a house of her own with a nice car when a place like this was all she needed.

"There is a way for Rose to get compensation," Isabelle told Jackie. She had been compensated when her husband had his accident at his job. It was the least she could do for them. "That's why I'm here. There is a form she will need to complete. You can get the form at the police station."

"Seriously?" Jackie asked over her cup with wide eyes. Isabelle nodded. "That's great! Although, I better go pick up the form. Rose'll never do it. Do you know she scoffed at my suggestions for new employment? They were all better than that department store she was working for. Better wages and she could really learn something. Teenagers, eh? How old are you, Isabelle?"

"I'm twenty-four," she said.

"Married? Kids?" Jackie inquired.

"I was, but he died. No children," Isabelle answered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Mine died too, you know. Hit by a car when Rose was just a baby. You're lucky you don't have any kids. It's not easy raising them on your own," she said then took a sip of coffee.

Isabelle sighed and nodded.

"Look at me jabbering away," Jackie said as Isabelle's demeanour changed. "I'm sure you have to get back to work. Let me walk you to the door."

"That won't be necessary," Isabelle said standing up. "I can find my way. It was nice meeting you, Jackie."

Isabelle gave the woman a small smile and left. She closed the door gently behind her and grinned.


	20. Spying

**Chapter 20 - Spying**

That night, Isabelle went back to her house. It had been a bewildering day. After returning to Earth without the Doctor, seeing the Doctor but not having him recognize her, and trying to locate the Doctor, she was ready to turn in. It didn't bode well that she did not get much sleep the night before; she was exhausted now.

To make matters worse, she had one more sighting of the Doctor near a restaurant where she had dinner. He looked like he was about to take somebody's head off. His jaw was set, eyes peered forward unwavering, and his movement was purposeful. Again, she wanted to call out to him, but was afraid. Isabelle was afraid he would look at her with those vacant eyes, the ones she never wanted to see again.

After closing and locking the front door behind her, she turned on the lights in her lounge and hung up her coat. Taking a map out of her purse, she tacked it onto the wall over the star chart that the Doctor had scribbled on. Her map was of London, and it had the areas circled where she had seen the Doctor. There was the department store, Rose's flat, and the restaurant.

A week went by with no other sightings.

A month. Nothing.

Isabelle even went back to Rose's flat to ask if she had seen the Doctor, but Isabelle never even reached the door. There was a 'gone missing' notice tacked on a pole near the car park. Rose was missing and Isabelle knew exactly where she was.

The Doctor had found a new companion.

There was a dull ache in her heart. If he had remembered her, he never would have left with Rose. They would have continued where they left off. There was something odd about all of this. He had told her all about his passed companions, and how he had wished he could see some of them again. So why didn't he see her? Why had he looked through her as if he never knew her? Maybe he didn't want to remember her. Maybe it was all an act so she wouldn't return to him. He had tried to shake her off once before but she stood her ground. She would do it again.

Isabelle remembered a time when they were at her house, in between excursions. She had made them tea and they were in the kitchen just standing there silent as they drank it. They both looked tired and forlorn.

When the Doctor was finished he placed his tea cup on the counter and walked outside. Isabelle did the same thing.

It was a clear night. Not a cloud in the sky. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh, look, it's part of the Milky Way. I wonder if that is the Horsehead Nebula. Can we go see it?" she wondered with a smile.

"Get a telescope," the Doctor said darkly. She glanced at him perplexed.

"What's wrong with you?" she questioned his tone. He did not answer right away.

"I'm going away and you can't come with me," he said quietly but seriously.

"Why not?" Isabelle asked.

"Because there comes a time when the companion stays behind and I go on," he stated.

"Yeah, you've told me that, but I thought that would be years from now."

"Well, it's not. It's tonight," he said rather indignantly and moved away from her towards the tree.

"What, so you're going to drop me like a bad banana?"

"You're not a bad banana," he said turning around to face her. "You are a good banana and I'm trying to save that. There are things out there beyond your comprehension."

"Oh, so now I'm stupid?" Isabelle asked getting heated. "I'm just a stupid ape."

She stared at him to find the truth in his eyes, but he avoided looking at her.

"Is it something I did? Did I say something wrong? Did I _do_ something wrong? Was it . . .? I just thought . . ." But she didn't get to finish her sentence before he spoke.

"You're not coming with me! Tonight I get into the TARDIS alone and you will never see me again," he interjected angrily staring her down.

With tears already threatening to burn through her eyes, they began to well in the corners, but they did not fall.

"You said you would take me to stars and galaxies I've never seen. You said you would take me through time to see Earth's historical marvels and future ones. So after five months, that's it? You've had enough of me, so you're just going to leave me here? Well, I say no. I won't let you. You can't do this to me. I won't allow it," she told him sternly.

"Isabelle, you can no longer be my companion and that is final!" he shouted at her.

There was a moment of silence as the tears finally broke through and fell down her cheeks. She walked around the tree.

"Isabelle," he said.

She ignored him and went towards the TARDIS. Using her key, she entered and ran to her bedroom and locked the door behind her.

Throwing herself onto the bed, she let herself cry.

"Isabelle, let me in," his muffled voice said from the corridor a few minutes later.

She stopped crying and sat up on the edge of her bed.

"I thought you were leaving. Well, do it then!" she shouted.

"I can't. You're in the TARDIS. Let me in, please."

"No."

"This is my ship. Don't make me force my way in there. You know I can." He sounded angry.

"What? Like the big bad wolf?"

He stood in the doorway after opening the door. "Yes!"

Her tear streaked face gazed at him.

"Go on, Doctor. Here to man handle me out of the TARDIS? Come to kick me out? Well, do it then," she said bitterly. The Doctor did not say anything nor did he move.

"Isabelle, this isn't working, the two of us. I need a warrior, someone to take into battles. You are too soft. I need someone who will sacrifice precious heirlooms. I need someone to go up against fire breathing Drazards. I need someone willing to detonate bombs on islands where people may not survive. I need someone who can deal with death." His voice was forceful. Each word cut her deeply like a two edged sword.

Slowly, Isabelle stood and came towards him but stopped a few feet from him. Hate and sorrow filled her eyes.

"How can you say that when you can't even deal with the death of your own kind?" she quietly spat at him. "I know I may not be the bravest at times, but I have been there for you in your times of weakness, Doctor. How quickly you forget I volunteered to go up in that plane."

"I didn't forget. I planned it that way. I could have left you nursing the soldiers and sidling up to that surgeon," he retorted. "I could easily told you no. I didn't need you in that aeroplane."

Isabelle's features screamed in anger yet she remained silent.

"I don't need anyone," he seethed. As suddenly as her anger flared, her face softened again as she looked at him.

"Don't lie. You do need someone. And I need you," she sorrowfully said.

"What?" the Doctor questioned. The once hard edges to his features faded slightly.

She looked away and said, "Nothing."

"No, that meant something. What do you mean?"

"I don't mean anything. I just . . . I thought I needed you, but I don't. That's what you want, isn't it? You want me to not need you so you can move on."

She saw him cast his eyes downward. His once rigid stance was chiselled away with her one statement. His shoulders slumped and he gradually raised his head to reveal glistening eyes.

"No, it's not what I want," he said quietly. "I lied. The true reason I can't let you travel with me anymore is because, if we do, you will grow old while I age very slowly. I will still look like this by the time you are old and grey. I don't think I could stand to see you die."

"What?" she question with a look of confusion. He remained silent. "Doctor? What do you mean you can't stand to see me die?"

Again, he refused to say anything more.

"Doctor, I don't care if I grow old and you don't," she began. "I would follow you through all of time and space, if you let me. You don't see what's in my heart. I am learning so much with each day I spend with you. I am stronger because of you. Yeah, I may not be perfect but at least I'm trying. I'm sorry if you can't understand that, but travelling with you means a lot to me."

With a pause, she looked hopeful that he would say something to her.

"Are you going to say something? Anything?" she pleaded.

He turned slightly from her finding interest in one of the trinkets on her shelf. His body language spoke for itself. She was no longer welcome into the TARDIS.

Isabelle went to her wardrobe, took out her bag, and began packing the clothes she had stored there for their journeys. He never stirred from his position. She took up the handles of her bag. Moving towards the door, she stopped herself in the doorway and addressed him making one last effort to change his mind.

"There is a saying on Earth that if you truly love someone, you must let them go. So, here I am, confessing my love for you, and saying good bye," she said and waited a moment more. Within those few seconds that felt like donkey's years, he never uttered a word nor made any movement. Staring at the back of his head, she looked to be on the cusp of saying something to him but merely walked out the door.

It was their first disagreement. Not that they had many, but this one left an impression on them both. He eventually came back, apologised, and told her he had feelings for her too. He wasn't sure of how this relationship would work but he was willing to give it a try. With all they had been through since that moment, there was no way that he would just forget her.

More months passed.

In the beginning of September, Isabelle was visiting some of the Doctor's old haunts he had told her about. She was in Whitechapel when she detected that she was being followed. It wasn't the first time either. Whenever there had been something odd on the news programme on the telly or in the newspapers, Isabelle was there with the reporters or along the spectator side of the police tape. She often saw the same people spying about. They never bothered her, until now. They were eyeing her and closing in.

Isabelle ducked down an alley to avoid them but one was there and immediately grabbed her arm.

"Ow, easy there, Brutus," she grimaced at the brute. A lady dressed nicely, surrounded by more official looking men, rounded the corner of the alley. They approached Isabelle and her captor. "Care to tell me what this all about? I didn't do anything wrong," Isabelle stated.

"We know. We need you," the woman said. The woman wore a black pencil skirt with a flowing white blouse and a black overcoat. The neck of the blouse scooped down revealing just enough cleavage to make Isabelle avert her eyes. Her blonde hair swept her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at Isabelle.

"Who is 'we' and what do you need me for?" Isabelle asked glancing around for a way out in case this scenario went awry.

"I'll explain later," the woman said. She looked at the big muscle holding Isabelle. "Get her in the car."

The man led Isabelle out of the alley and down the street to a waiting black SUV. He opened the door and gestured for her to get in as he let go of her. Isabelle glanced inside the dark vehicle.

"Get in," the woman said when Isabelle paused.

"And what if I don't?" she questioned with her hands on her hips staring at the blonde. The man cracked his knuckles.

"Seriously? Is that suppose to be intimidating?" Isabelle wondered with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sorry. Just relieving some stress. Wasn't meant for you," he apologized and then put his hands behind his back.

"Let me offer something to entice you, Ms. Darling," the woman suggested.

"How do you know my name?" Isabelle asked glaring at the woman.

"We've been watching you for sometime," she replied. "Let me just say, we have information about the Doctor, the one you've been trying to find," she offered. Now, the woman had her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" Isabelle asked again softly as she took her hands off her hips and let them dangle by her sides.

"Please," the woman said nodding to the SUV.

Isabelle stared at her with a furrowed brow, then, gave in. She sat in the vehicle and the woman got in on the other side of her. The man closed her door and sat in the driver's seat. A moment later they were amid the traffic.

"Where are we going?" Isabelle asked a few moments later. The woman turned and smiled at Isabelle then looked ahead of her again, watching the car in front of them. She didn't answer Isabelle.

Isabelle was on the verge of panic. Her eyes darted around the SUV. She stared at the woman sitting beside her, scrutinizing every inch of her as if searching for something.

"If you're not going to tell me where we're going, can you at least tell me your name?" she asked sharply.

"Yvonne Hartman. I work for Torchwood," she told Isabelle.

"What's Torchwood?" Isabelle questioned.

"Torchwood is going to put the UK back on the map. The British Empire will once again reign supreme in the world," Yvonne said with such pride.

"How?" Isabelle asked a bit intrigued.

"Alien tech, my dear," she answered. "Whatever is alien is ours. We take and hone it to make it our own."

"And you want the Doctor because he . . .," Isabelle started to say but stopped.

"Yes? Go on," Yvonne said with a sly smile. "Because he's alien. Yes."

Yvonne shifted in her seat to look at Isabelle better. She stared at Isabelle, narrowing her eyes and leaning more towards the red head.

"What I want to know is why you've been searching for the Doctor?" she asked.

"That's none of your business," Isabelle returned rigidly.

"What if I told you I could give you anything and everything to help you search for him?" Yvonne offered. Isabelle looked over at her with a small glimmer of desperation. "Ah, there it is."

Isabelle turned away from the woman and stared out the window disgusted with herself. She looked down at her hands, then finally back at Yvonne.

"And when I find him, what are you going to do to him?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"Do? We aren't going to do anything to him. We just want to talk to him," Yvonne answered. "Then, he's all yours."

Yvonne smirked in a way that would make anyone suspicious. Isabelle contemplated what she had been offered. She looked out the window again, away from Yvonne. The SUV was coming into Canary Wharf.

"I'll do it," Isabelle said firmly glancing back over at Yvonne with a smile. Although, her eyes looked sad.

"Wonderful," Yvonne said with an even larger grin.

The brute parked the car in front of Torchwood headquarters and got out. He opened Isabelle's door and she slowly removed herself form the SUV. She looked up and stared at the towering complex.

"This way," Yvonne told her as she walked in front of Isabelle and into the building. Isabelle followed her.


End file.
